Routine Exercise Evaluation nº3
by Claudia1542
Summary: En el pasado fueron uno, y al volver a reencontrarse en circumstancias parecidas puede hacer saltar chispas.Lemmon. SmokerHina ¡¡Dejen Reviews!
1. LO MEJOR QUE GUARDO DE TI

**¡¡Hola!! Que ganas tenía de volver a colgar algo por aquí!! **

**He estado un mes y medio sin internet y, para que engañarnos, no lo he empleado en escribir demasiado... Bien... Esto que vais a leer ahora empezó como una tonta ilusión que jamás pensé que fuera capaz de llevarla a cavo.**

**Smoker fue un personage que me cautivó de una manera brutal desde que salió por primera vez y este es mi pequeño y humilde tributo. El protagonista del fic es él, pero le acompaña nuestra querida Hina XDDD Ella tb me gustó al verla, pero lo que más me impresionó fue la relación que ellos dos mantenían. **

**Me di cuenta de que, pese a que Hina sale nada y menos, ellos dos se hablaban muy distinto cuando estaban solos y cuando había gente delante, y ahí empezó esta locura XDD**

**Los que habéis seguido mis fics sabéis como escribo, y creo que esto es más o menos parecido. Creo que este fic lo empecé a escribir a finales del 2006... Y poco a poco ha ido madurando hasta llegar a este primer cap. De momento llevo 5 (si, sé que en todo este tiempo debería tener más, pero me está costando demasiado ¬¬).**

**En cuanto a la peculiar forma de hablar que tiene Hina, he decidio mantener el estilo japonés, es decir, no usar siempre la tercera persona, si no lanzar frases al aire en tercera persona de vez en cuando (a pesar de que yo conocí a Hina en español, prefiero esa forma, es menos cansina)**

**Pues nada, me dejo de tonterías y ahí vamos, al lío... A ver que os parece esta introducción al tema XDD**

**Besos y ¡¡me alegro de volver!!**

* * *

1-. LO MEJOR QUE GUARDO DE TI…

- Capitán Smoker!- Exclamó la mujer mirando por sus prismáticos- ¡Ya veo la isla!

El hombre estaba sentado en una silla de cara a popa, con el torso desnudo y una duda rodando en su cabeza. El viento le despeinaba los cortos y ya de por si despeinados cabellos y el sol simulaba tostarle la piel. Suspiró.

- ¡No grite tanto!- Vociferó él, levantándose. Su chaqueta descansaba en el suelo pero pronto la tomó. La colocó sobre sus hombros de mala gana.

Empezó a caminar hacía proa. No se fiaba demasiado de la vicealmirante Tsuru y todo aquello le olía a chamusquina. Pero no era lo suficientemente tonto como para no cumplir una orden directa de un superior.

Encontraba demasiado repentino viajar hacia esa isla perdida para cumplir una estúpida misión con el montón de cosas que sus hombres podrían hacer. Seguía tras la pista de los piratas de Luffy y aquella misión que no le apetecía nada cumplir solo iba a retrasarlos.

Llegó a donde su teniente se encontraba y, tomando sus prismáticos, divisó ante él la pequeña isla de destino.

- Desembarquemos- ordenó. Y de inmediato sus hombres emprendieron las maniobras de anclaje del navío y prepararon todo para tomar tierra.

A sabiendas de que estaban retrasados bajaron a tierra y empezaron a localizar la base a la que debían acudir. Siguiendo las instrucciones que el telegrama mandado por su superior vislumbraron por fin la base.

Era una base de la Marina nueva, recién construida, y por lo visto en secreto. Según las informaciones que el capitán pudo reunir esa base estaba destinada a que los miembros de la Marina cumplieran misiones para ser evaluados o ascendidos. Eso a Smoker lo corroía, pues él no se pensaba objeto de evaluación y de momento sus aspiraciones no eran de ganar fama dentro del cuerpo, pues no creía estar en condiciones.

Aun así emprendió el viaje por no desobedecer ordenes directas de la vicealmirante Tsuru. Su teniente, Tashigi, lo acompañó seguida de sus mejores soldados. No sabía qué se iba a encontrar y nada en esa historia le pintaba bien.

- Teniente Tashigi- la llamó cuando vio la entrada de la base-. Acerquémonos. Vamos tarde.

- Sí, mi Capitán.

La mujer aceleró el paso y llamó a la puerta de la base. Anunció que el capitán Smoker estaba en la isla y el encargado de la base los invitó a pasar. Sus hombres restaron en el patio, junto con otros soldados que esperaban allí.

La pareja restante fue conducida por los pasillos de la base hasta una enorme sala donde otras tres personas los esperaban.

Smoker observó el pasillo mientras su teniente entraba en la sala, saltándose el protocolo de no entrar antes que un superior. Las paredes estaban adornadas con fotografías de los mandamases de la Marina, algunos ya retirados, otros muertos, otros aún activos. Y como si se tratase de un insulto, de una estúpida burla, frente a la puerta por la que debía entrar, presidiendo la pared, una foto de la vicealmirante Tsuru, sonriendo con su boca poco poblada de dientes.

Endureció la mirada y se dio la vuelta hacia la puerta. Su acompañante lo miraba expectante, apremiándolo a entrar sin palabras.

- Por fin llegáis- dijo una dura voz femenina desde dentro de la sala-. Estaba cansada de esperar. Hina cansada…

El capitán Smoker entró y la miró sin mostrar su sorpresa. Allí estaba ella, esa mujer, de pie con sus largos brazos cruzados, su larga melena suelta y su permanente expresión de superioridad en la cara. Y sin duda esta vez esa mirada gélida iba dedicada a él. Ella se sentó mientras aguantaba una sonrisa.

Él logró dejar de mirarla y paseó la vista por la sala. Más fotos de marines importantes, aspecto de sala de reuniones, un hombre presidiendo la mesa, dos a un lado, una mujer al otro y a su lado una silla vacía.

- Si se aburría haberse ido- contestó él, sentándose en la butaca libre, al lado de la capitana.

- No me hubiera perdido por nada del mundo uno de los espectáculos de Smoker- dijo ella, sonriendo de lado-. Llegáis tarde.

- No empecéis- pidió Nezumi viendo que la situación se calentaba-. Por favor continúe.

El hombre sentado al final de la mesa carraspeó. Se notaba que era bajito aún estando sentado, seguramente la mitad de alto que Smoker, tenía poco pelo y alrededor de cuarenta años. Miraba a su alrededor como asustado, observando a esos hombres a los que debía tratar con un respeto extremo, pero a su vez le atemorizaban. Nada más y nada menos que cuatro capitanes de la Marina.

Smoker no le conocía pero supuso que era el encargado de encomendarles la misión. Lo que él no esperaba era encontrar a sus compañeros allí. No esperaba ver a Nezumi "el rata" allí, ni a T-Bone tampoco. Pero sobretodo le incomodaba la presencia de Hina, la única persona viva capaz de derribarle las defensas fácilmente.

- Debéis atrapar a ese sujeto en el menor tiempo posible- empezó el desconocido-. Pueden ayudarse de sus hombres en todo momento. Debéis traerlo con vida.

- ¿Qué sujeto?- Preguntó Smoker, mirando al pequeño hombre.

- Si hubierais llegado a tiempo lo sabríais- Hina sonrió, encantada de poder aprovechar todas las oportunidades para picarle, mirando a Smoker de medio lado.

- Han soltado a un tipo aquí en la isla y debemos atraparlo- dijo T-Bone-. Gana el más rápido. Solo eso.

- ¿Esto es un maldito juego?- Smoker se levantó y golpeó la mesa con un puño-. ¿He venido hasta aquí para jugar a cacería?

- No es jugar a nada, iluso- Nezumi se abanicó la cara con una mano, intentando ahuyentar el humo de los puros de Smoker-. Es un ejercicio.

- ¿Y representa que ganamos algo?- Preguntó Hina al narrador. Encendió el primer cigarrillo desde que entró en la sala con sus dedos largos y finos.

- Esto es tan solo un ejercicio, señora- contestó.

- Señorita- corrigió ella, aspirando lentamente el humo de si pitillo-. Soy una señorita.

- Eh… Esto… De acuerdo…- el hombre carraspeó y les entregó a cada uno una carpeta-. Aquí tenéis toda la información detallada y las normas del ejercicio. Empezamos mañana por la mañana.

Cada uno tomó su carpeta y la ojearon. Una carpeta roja, cuya tapa rezaba _"Ejercicio rutinario de avaluación nº 3"_. El de Logue la abrió y leyó por encima la primera página, en la que explicaba el por qué del ejercicio y sus objetivos. _"Evaluar a nuestros Capitanes… bla… bla… bla… Poner a prueba sus dotes de mando… todo palabrería… su trabajo en equipo… habilidades… bla…bla…bla y más tonterías…"_, leyó en su mente el de cabellos blancos.

Smoker le entregó la carpeta a Tashigi y se acomodó en su silla, colocando brutalmente los pies sobre la mesa. Los otros lo miraron de manera reprochadora.

- ¿Rutinario?- Preguntó cuando los demás aun seguían ojeando sus carpetas.

- Sí, señor- el hombre bajito lo miraba con verdadero terror.

El Capitán pareció notar esa reacción y endureció su rostro. Decidió abandonar la queja, puesto que sabía que esa prueba no era ni rutinaria, ni un ejercicio.

- Sus cuerpos de soldados podrán descansar en estas instalaciones- siguió el hombre, otra vez en su lugar-. Sus habitaciones están en el segundo piso. Descansen.

Hina salió de la sala a toda prisa, deseando descansar, no sin antes dedicar una de sus mejores sonrisas de superioridad a los últimos en llegar. Los otros dos capitanes no dudaron en seguirla. Tashigi se acercó a su capitán.

- Nos trajeron aquí para competir…- dijo él, levantándose de su silla-. Diga a nuestros soldados que mañana al alba los quiero a todos de pie. Y retírese a descansar.

- Sí, mi Capitán- la teniente salió de la sala.

El capitán caminó lentamente hasta la puerta. Se sentía furioso por haber tenido que entrar obligatoriamente en ese juego. Pero si tenía que jugar, lo haría para ganar. Salió de la sala y encontró unas escaleras. Echó un vistazo al patio donde una multitud de soldados entrenaba a pesar de empezar a oscurecer.

Subió al segundo piso con paso lento, cavilando sobre la mejor estrategia para alzarse con la victoria. Debía demostrar a esos ineptos que tenía por compañeros que Smoker nunca es vencido, y menos por esos a los que no consideraba legales.

Recordó que la carpeta que debía estudiar la tenía su teniente y bajó otra vez. Se dirigió velozmente al patio, donde Tashigi informaba a sus hombres de las instrucciones del capitán. A unos metros tras ella, la Capitana Hina observaba la escena en su habitual pose cruzada de brazos.

Smoker, a sabiendas de no haber sido descubierto, miró la escena más detenidamente. Odiaba a esa estúpida mujer por estar ahí, por haberse vuelto a cruzar en su vida, por ser tan alta, tener el pelo tan largo, los brazos tan delgados, las caderas tan redondeadas… La odiaba, pero se odiaba aún más a él por seguir mirándola, como hacía muchos años atrás cuando creía que nadie se daba cuenta. Agitó su cabeza a los lados y empezó a andar.

- ¿Espiando, Hina?- Le preguntó acercándose a ella por detrás.

Hina se sobresaltó y se dio la vuelta, reconociendo la voz. Lo miró de arriba a abajo. Parecía cansado, harto. Estaba envejeciendo mal, pero seguía conservando su energía de siempre, la que fue tan admirada desde la academia.

- No necesito espiar…- respondió- Además tu teniente podría haberme echado, si hubiera querido.

- ¡Teniente Tashigi!- La llamó acercándose a ella, bajo la atenta mirada de Hina- Déme la carpeta. La necesitaré esta noche.

- ¡Descansen!- Exclamó ella a sus soldados. Luego se acercó a su capitán y le entregó la carpeta.

- Vaya a descansar, Teniente- le ordenó el fumador.

Tashigi saludó con su mano en la sien y se alejó de ellos dos a paso ligero. El hombre acercó la carpeta a su pecho y sacó un mechero del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Encendió un par de puros nuevos y los acercó a su boca. La cabeza de Hina se asomó por su hombro y le tendió ante su boca un cigarro largo y fino.

Se había jurado muchas veces no volver a estar nunca más tan cerca de Hina. Era peligroso. Ella era peligrosa. Aún y así hizo esfuerzos por mantener su semblante frío y reparó en que había sido ella la que se había acercado. Necesitaba separarse.

Él la miró por un momento a los ojos, y sin dejar de exhalar humo de sus puros, encendió su mechero y lo acercó a la punta del esbelto pitillo que la mujer le mostraba, encendiéndolo. La capitana lo acercó a sus labios y se alejó de él.

- El tabaco es lo único bueno que guardo de ti- expresó ella, a apenas un metro de él. Aspiró el humo de su cigarro mientras esperaba la reacción del hombre-. Hina lo guarda.

Smoker hizo una mueca de fastidio y permaneció de espaldas a ella, reflexionando sobre la gravedad de esas palabras. Quiso gritarle muchas cosas, que la odiaba, que se fuera, que dejase de mirarlo así, que no se acercase nunca más a él de esa manera, que era peligroso, que tenía que entenderlo… Sin embargo se dio la vuelta lentamente y caminó hacia ella.

- Deberías descansar- le dijo-. Mañana tendrás que enfrentarte a mí.

- Hina jamás pierde- respondió la mujer, dedicándole unas de sus miradas más rencorosas. Se llevó el cigarrillo a la boca y lanzó el humo a la cara del hombre como si no hubiera sido su intención.

- Smoker tampoco- y el hombre se alejó de ella camino de su habitación, librándose del absurdo peso que había sentido en el estómago.

Hina lanzó al suelo su pitillo y se dio cuenta de que estaba sola en el patio. Vio como el hombre se alejaba de ella y entraba en la base. Se abrazó a si misma y empezó a caminar pisando los pasos de Smoker. Mañana iba a ser otro día.

La capitana Hina despertó antes de que amaneciera. Había dormido terriblemente mal y apenas había diseñado ningún plan de búsqueda. Confiaba en que sus hombres suplieran esa falta de táctica con su astucia y su fuerza. Llamaron a su puerta levemente y Hina se vistió con calma y abrió. Encontró tras ella a dos de sus reclutas, Jango y Fullbody.

- ¿Qué queréis?

- Buenos días, Hina-jou!- La saludaron ambos efusivamente. Ella hizo una mueca de asco.

- Te traemos el desayuno- dijo Jango enseñándole una bandeja llena de caprichos.

- ¡No quiero vuestro desayuno!- Gritó ella, saliendo de su habitación y cerrando la puerta-. ¡Marchaos!. ¡Hina no lo quiere!

Los dos miraron tristes como su capitana se alejaba y bajaba las escaleras. Ella, llena de ira, bajaba los escalones como si los odiara, con pisadas fuertes y rabiosas. Tenía la intención de salir en ese instante a cumplir la misión.

Al llegar al patio advirtió que tan solo sus hombres descansaban allí. Sus tres contrincantes habían madrugado más que ella. Apretó los puños con rabia y empezó a ordenar cosas a gritos a sus hombres.

* * *

**Eso es todo amigos XDD **

**Nos vemos!! Besos!!**

** PD: Dedico este fic a mi hermanita, Pucy! Pk se ha tragado todo el proceso del fic y ha sido duro; a Halane, por aconsejarme mucho y muy bien al principio; y a Sofia, pk la amo, sencillamente, y pk es fan de Smoker y Hina, y la mataré si no lo lee y me deja un review... ¬¬  
**


	2. CUANDO EL GATO DUERME LA RATA BAILA

**Hi de nuevo!!! Aquí cualgo el cap dos de esta historia... a ver que os parece... ¡¡QUIERO REVIEWS!!**

* * *

2-. CUANDO EL GATO DUERME, LAS RATAS BAILAN… 

El sol empezaba a asomarse mientras Tashigi seguía a su capitán entre la espesa maleza de la selva de aquella remota isla. Él se había levantado de un humor pésimo y había intentado contagiarlo a sus subordinados, sin mucho éxito, pues estos tenían ganas de cumplir el trabajo y descansar. Llevaban más de una hora dando vueltas sin rumbo por esa selva, a la espera de recibir cualquier señal de elementos extraños. Smoker se había propuesto firmemente cazar a ese individuo y salir de ahí para no tener que interactuar con sus semejantes.

Detestaba a sus compañeros de la misma forma que no aguantaba a Morgan. Para él la Marina no era un lugar donde hacer amigos, si no un sitio donde lograr ser alguien respetado. Para él sus semejantes, los demás capitanes, no entendían ese concepto, y su única ansia era llegar cuanto más lejos mejor y tener fama y poder.

Una vez llegó a ver con sus propios ojos como ella sí le entendía. Esa particular mujer había sido capaz en algunas ocasiones a anteponer sus principios a su carrera, sorprendiendo y desconcertando al rudo capitán. Hina, en alguna ocasión, había puesto en peligro su carrera por él. Su relación con Hina en esos momentos no era buena, pero no era capaz de negar la indudable valía de esa mujer.

Siguió caminando entre la alta maleza seguido de sus mejores hombres. Por su cabeza pasaban imágenes sin parar de sus compañeros en actos poco honrosos. Los detestaba, a todos, a los capitanes y a muchos otros en la Marina que le habían decepcionado como representación de la justicia.

En la hora que llevaban buscando no habían encontrado nada y empezaba a desesperarse, a pesar de haberse asegurado de ser el primero en partir de la base. Siguió avanzando, sumido en sus desesperantes pensamientos, hasta que encontró un claro.

En él su compañero Nezumi y sus hombres descansaban en una especie de campamento improvisado. Smoker lo miró unos instantes y se dio la vuelta para largarse a seguir con su exploración.

- Hombre… Qué sorpresa…- captó su atención el otro capitán al verle, levantándose y plantándose frente a él- ¿Qué haces tú por aquí?

- Menuda estupidez de pregunta- Smoker se cruzó de brazos, mientras sentía como Tashigi y sus hombres se paraban tras él-. Lo mismo que tú deberías hacer.

- Jamás serás bueno en tu trabajo- aventuró Nezumi, negando a la vez con la cabeza mientras una sonrisa cruzaba su rostro-. No sé que plan de búsqueda tienes pensado, pero paseando por la isla no vas a encontrar a ese tipo.

- Y descansando sentado en medio de la selva tampoco- contestó el hombre de pelo blanco.

El capitán Smoker, cansado de perder el tiempo, se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a desaparecer por el mismo lugar por el que había venido. Nezumi sonrió triunfalmente mientras observaba como su rival huía.

- Al menos fuiste listo y saliste el primero- dijo el hombre, provocando que el otro frenara su marcha.

- Y supongo que te molestó no ser el primero en algo- respondió el otro, todavía de espaldas.

- No- Nezumi se acercó a Smoker, divertido de poder seguir con la absurda discusión-. Partí después que tú, pero estaba seguro de que aún así no tenías nada que hacer.

- No estés tan seguro de ti mismo, Rata…- aconsejó Smoker, dándose la vuelta y quedando cara a cara con su interlocutor.

Dibujó una tibia sonrisa en su boca y cruzó de nuevo los brazos. Estaba seguro de que su compañero no entendía nada, como siempre. Tashigi miraba la escena sin saber qué pensar. Su capitán no era un hombre dado a las absurdas confrontaciones verbales y toda esa palabrería que estaba intercambiando con Nezumi era poco habitual. La teniente presintió que esa conversación tenía muchas más cosas ocultas de las que ella comprendería jamás. Admiraba profundamente a su capitán a todos los niveles posibles. Y respetaba ciegamente sus decisiones. Aguardó observando la escena.

- Eres demasiado simple, Nezumi. ¿Crees que esto es solo un entrenamiento?

- ¿Crees que nos prueban?. ¿Y qué crees que intentan probar?- Nezumi intentaba averiguar qué sabía el otro sin parecer que le creía. Estaba desafiándole, sabiendo que Smoker no desperdiciaría una oportunidad de exponer sus deducciones.

- Pues quizás nuestra valía- Smoker ordenó en su mente todas sus opciones-. O tal vez quieran ver si jugamos limpio.

- Escúchame bien- "el Rata" puso su cara seria y suspiró, sopesando sus posibilidades-. La cosa claramente de reduce a tú y yo.

- ¿Cómo?- Smoker no entendió eso último. Eran cuatro.

- Pues no creo que el estúpido de T-Bone nos cause ningún tipo de problema- empezó a explicar el hombre-. Es demasiado considerado como para pelear de verdad contra sus compañeros.

Smoker aguardaba a escuchar el resto de las explicaciones de su semejante, muy dispuesto a contradecirle.

- Podemos descartarle ya- Nezumi hizo una pausa prolongada, sabiendo que aún tenía mucho que decir-. Y en cuanto a Hina…- Nezumi frenó, indagando en la expresión de su interlocutor para ver si le creaba malestar- Esa mujer…. No se puede comparar a ningún nivel con nosotros dos.

El otro hombre sacó dos nuevos puros de su chaqueta y dejó caer los otros dos de sus labios. Los reemplazo y lentamente los encendió. Estaba esperando a que Nezumi acabara de hablar para decirle él lo que pensaba.

- Las mujeres nunca se acercarán a los hombres en cuestiones bélicas y de inteligencia. Sólo sirven para una cosa¿no, Smoker?- siguió el capitán Nezumi, acompañando sus palabras con una sonrisa de airosa superioridad. Al no obtener respuesta continuó:-. No entiendo cómo la nombraron capitana.

Nezumi concluyó y aguardó a que Smoker dijera algo o mostrara rabia. El otro, sin embargo, inhaló el duro humo que sus puros le ofrecían. Advirtió que la mayoría de los hombres de Nezumi estaban tras su capitán escuchando toda la conversación. Y lo mismo pasaba con los hombres a sus espaldas. Sentía la agitada respiración de su teniente tras él. Por los oyentes inesperados el capitán Smoker decidió ser cauto con sus palabras.

- Hina es capitana de la Marina porque es mejor que tú en la mayoría de aspectos- dijo sin más-. Lo que no entiendo es que tú estés a su mismo nivel, siendo claramente inferior.

Esta vez fue Nezumi el que aguardaba a que su compañero acabase de hablar. Pero la diferencia era que "el Rata" sonreía tontamente mientras escuchaba.

- No estás en condiciones de despreciarla, pues esa mujer, por méritos, merece más que tú cualquier maldito puesto en la Marina- continuó el hombre de pelo blanco-. Y tampoco creo que debas desmerecer a T-Bone. Él no será el más eficaz en su trabajo, pero al menos no se deja ensuciar con sobornos.

Nezumi abrió más su sonrisa, evitando lanzar una carcajada. Luego negó con la cabeza.

- ¡No me hagas reír!- Exclamó-. Esa mujer no es mejor que yo en nada. Y a T-Bone no le va a servir de nada ser tan honorable ahora. Así que la cosa sigue estando entre tú y yo. Además, esto puede servirte para ascender. ¿No es lo que quieres?

- El que no representa ninguna amenaza eres tú- concluyó Smoker, dándose de nuevo la vuelta para marcharse. Pero otra vez el otro capitán lo impidió.

- Deberías olvidarte de esa mujer. Las arpías como esa nunca traen nada nuevo y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie.

- ¡Cállate!- Gritó el de Logue, dándose la vuelta y caminando hasta tener el rostro a cinco centímetros del de Nezumi.

El silencio reinó de repente en el claro. Tan solo la risa de Nezumi se escuchaba. Smoker tenía intención de irse del lugar y dejar la conversación ahí pero no estaba dispuesto a consentir que el otro capitán lo humillara.

¿Por qué demonios tenía que sacarle el tema de Hina ahora? Ya le había costado a él suficiente no tenerla todo el rato en la cabeza. Y encima despreciándola. Sentía unas ganas locas de agarrar el débil cuello de Nezumi con sus fuertes manos y apretar hasta dejar se escuchar esas estúpidas deducciones.

- Oh, sí…- Nezumi se apartó de Smoker- Te molesta que sepa de lo que hablo.

- Capitán, estamos perdiendo un tiem…- empezó Tashigi, acercándose a su capitán.

- ¡Cállese, Tashigi!- Vociferó el aludido, lanzándole una mirada amenazante. La teniente retrocedió y serenó al máximo su expresión- Y tú también te callas. Eres un estúpido.

- No me mandes callar- pidió el otro-. Y vigila lo que haces. Recuerda que la cosa está entre tú y yo.

Nezumi ahora sí soltó una carcajada de superioridad mientras Smoker se retiraba de la escena. Tashigi ordenó a sus hombres la retirada y salió disparada tras su capitán.

- Teniente Tashigi- la llamó al verla-. Seguiremos la ruta que teníamos pensada.

- Como ordene, Capitán- Tashigi se apartó y comunicó la decisión a sus hombres.

Luego la morena siguió a su capitán en silencio durante un rato. Empezó a pensar sobre lo que Nezumi había dicho acerca de Hina y en la reacción de Smoker. ¿Sería cierto lo que muchas veces había oído comentar?. ¿O no serían más que rumores? Era cierto que la desmesurada reacción de su capitán la había sorprendido. A lo mejor, pensó Tashigi, se debía tan solo a que Smoker no soportaba que entre compañeros hubiera deslealtad. Pero Nezumi había dicho que se olvidara de Hina…

Tashigi pensó entonces en la capitana. Ella había asistido a la academia de marines con su capitán. Sin duda Hina lo conocía mejor que ella. ¿Pero hasta que punto? La teniente no estaba segura de si quería saberlo. Los rumores eran muchos, pero poco fiables. Luego la morena pensó que no le importaba, que si su capitán y aquella mujer habían tenido algo le daba lo mismo.

Ella tampoco pensaba que Hina no valiera nada como decía Nezumi. Y menos por ser mujer. Las mujeres en la Marina eran pocas y la morena pensó que eso debía ser lo único que ellas dos tenían en común: su pasión por la Marina.

De algún extraño modo admiraba a Hina. Ella era valiente e intrépida. No solía doblegarse ante nada ni nadie. Era la representación del carácter pero a la vez de la absoluta feminidad. Fuerte pero con un indudable aspecto de mujer. Tashigi se miró a si misma. Tenía mucho que aprender de Hina. Ella era menos valiente, más dada a la racionalización de las cosas. No poseía esa gran pasión que Hina desprendía irremediablemente.

Simplemente Tashigi se veía como la noche y a Hina como el día. Si alguna vez Smoker había tenido algo con ella era perfectamente capaz de entenderlo. Hina a parte de fuerte era guapa. Mucho. Y femenina, alta, con curvas, una melena larga, unas pestañas largas, unas piernas largas… No tenía ese cuerpo delgado y lánguido. Ni su aire de debilidad. Ni… Ni…

Tashigi miró al frente, a la amplia espalda de su capitán. Suspiró. ¿A quién pretendía engañar? No tenía nada que hacer si se comparaba con esa mujer. Y seguro que a ojos de su capitán tampoco, pensó. Lo miró detenidamente. Parecía preocupado mientras caminada hacia su objetivo. En el mapa aparecía una especie de cueva y Smoker pensaba que en ella quizás hallaran algo sobre ese hombre al que había que cazar.

La teniente pensó qué sería lo que rondaría la cabeza de su capitán. ¿Estaría pensando en ella? Tashigi se mordió el labio y siguió caminando tras él, sin dejar de preguntarse miles de cosas. Frenó en seco frente a la espalda de Smoker, al darse cuenta de que él ya no andaba.

- Hay gente- le dijo él.

* * *

**Bueno, pues aquí está... XDDDD**

**Contesto a los geniales reviews que me habéis mandado. Mil gracias a todos... sin vosotros no escribiría!!**

**Souma Hanabi: warrilla miaaaa!!! ai lof yuuu... ya lo sabes!!! juer, estás de vacaciones cinco días y no sé vivir sin ti, leñe!!! Bue, k no te pases, diosa del lemmon tp... k me sonrojo... Vaya, k te kiero, y k sabes k esta historia es tb un poco tuya...!! gracias y besos!!**

**kaizoku ou16: en serio? k verguenza!! XDDD pues sí, una de las cosas k me hicieron escribir sobre Smoker y Hina (a parte de mi amor por ellos) es pk son poco comunes y la gente no suele contar con ellos mucho... Y como los amo ¡¡no podía ser!! Ya hay un fic en español de ellos en ;) Gracias!!**

**Gabe Logan: Gracias por el review!! espero k este cap te guste igual!!**

**Halane: No tengo palabras para tí, en serio. Eres la caña, y no sabes como me animas a seguir, puñetera!! Te kiero, linda!! sin tí mi pagina de reviews no sería la misma. Además tú viste nacer este fic, así que eres la k más debe opinar. Gracias y un besote!! ;)**

**  
Hasta otra XDDDD**

** Dejadme reviews o argo, payoooooos!!**


	3. LA GRAN HINA OTRA VEZ SALVÁNDOLE EL

**Hi! De nuevo por aquí con el tercer capítulo... Bue, las cosas se van enredando. Mentiras, traiciones y pactos inesperados.**

**Este capítulo es más que nada unua instroducción al conflicto que marca el fic. Y vamos a ir viendo más entregas de la relación entre nuestros dos capitanes.**

* * *

3-. LA GRAN HINA UNA VEZ MÁS SALVÁNDOLE EL PELLEJO... 

Tashigi le avanzó levemente y miró hacia donde su capitán miraba. Bajo sus pies, debajo de un acantilado de unos diez metros, vio a infinidad de soldados rasos.

- ¿Quién hay?- Preguntó la morena.

Smoker ordenó a sus hombres detenerse y volvió a mirar abajo.

- T-Bone- susurró al ver al capitán frente a la entrada de la cueva-. Pero son demasiados hombres para él solo.

- ¿Quiere decir que esos hombres no son todos suyos?- La teniente barrió la zona con la mirada.

- Eso creo…- aventuró Smoker, buscando con la mirada un lugar para bajar.

Dejando a Tashigi con la palabra en la boca empezó a caminar hasta lo que le pareció un lugar seguro por el que descender. Empezó a bajar sin apartar la mirada de T-Bone, que le daba en ese momento la espalda. Tashigi vaciló unos segundos pero luego, tras ordenar a sus hombres que esperasen, lo siguió algo insegura.

Smoker no advirtió siquiera que su teniente lo seguía. Tan solo siguió descendiendo hasta que puso los pies en la tierra de un salto. Sin más dilación se dirigió hasta donde los hombres de T-Bone y los demás descansaban. Frenó en seco cuando escuchó la voz del capitán.

- Ya no se me ocurre dónde más buscarle- dijo T-Bone.

De dentro de la cueva apareció una figura alta vestida de morado. Hina se acercó al capitán con un cigarrillo en los labios y una mueca de asco en la cara. Smoker, nada más verla, notó su malestar. Reconoció de seguida esa manera de arrugar la nariz, muestra fiable al 100 de que iba a soltar algún improperio. Se preparó para oírlo.

- En la cueva tampoco está- Hina se puso lentamente los guantes y se acercó a su interlocutor-. ¿Dónde estará ese idiota?

- Debe estar buscando como loco…- dijo el hombre- Pero debemos seguir hasta encontrarle.

Smoker abrió los ojos al máximo a causa de la sorpresa. ¿Esos dos estaban haciendo tratos? Le parecía increíble que Hina fuera tan sucia como para compincharse con T-Bone sólo por ganarle. ¿Tanto le había afectado su conversación de la noche anterior? Para él no había sido más que otro de sus morbosos juegos, como los que jugaban en sus días de academia. Parecía que esos juegos ya no divertían a Hina, pero a él sí.

Respiró hondo, viendo desde la lejanía como la mujer empezaba a fruncir bruscamente el ceño, señal inequívoca de que su enfado iba en aumento. Cualquier cosa la haría enfadar más y Smoker, deseoso de verlo, decidió aparecer en escena.

Se empezó a acercar a los hombres que rodeaban a la pareja que seguía conversando acerca de buscar al tipo que todos buscaban.

- No esperaba que fueras tan sucia jugando…- dijo Smoker dejándose descubrir por los otros dos capitanes. La mujer esperó pacientemente, con los brazos en jarra, hasta que su compañero estuvo a escasos dos metros de ella. Entonces sonrió y se cruzó de brazos.

- ¿Sucia?- Hina caminó hasta él lentamente- ¿A quién llamas sucia?

- A ti- Smoker clavó sus inexpresivos ojos en los de la mujer y bajó el tono de voz.

- Aún no sabes todo lo sucia que Hina puede llegar a ser cuando juega- le respondió ella acompañando sus palabras con una de sus mejores sonrisas malévolas.

Smoker tragó saliva y desvió la mirada. Se acababa de dar cuenta de que la mujer estaba a tan solo unos treinta centímetros de su cara, hablándole tan cerca que pudo ver su boca por dentro con total claridad. Evitó mirarla mientras le llegaba el olor a tabaco y colonia de la mujer. Hina esperaba una respuesta mientras seguía sonriendo, siendo consciente de su momentánea victoria.

T-Bone se interpuso entre ellos, separándolos, y encaró al de pelo blanco.

- No es sucia jugando- le dijo el hombre-. Estábamos buscándote.

- ¿A mí?- Preguntó el de Logue, mirando sin comprender a uno y a otro.

- Sí, estúpido- Hina avanzó al "cortabuques" y se plantó frente a Smoker de nuevo-. Llevo mucho rato buscándote. ¡Hina cansada!

Tashigi se atrevió a ir hacia ellos y saludó a los otros dos capitanes. Los hombres de Smoker bajaron también a orden suya.

- ¿Ocurre algo?- Smoker se sentó junto a Hina y T-Bone en unos troncos a modo de improvisados asientos.

- Hina y yo nos encontramos hace un rato- empezó el otro hombre-. Ambos hemos visto a Nezumi.

- Yo también le vi- dijo Smoker.

- ¿Ves como eres idiota?- Hina sonrió maliciosamente siendo acompañada por el ceño fruncido de Smoker- ¿No te pareció raro cómo buscaba?

- Sí, pero teniendo en cuenta que Nezumi es basura…

- Es basura lista- contestó T-Bone, negando con la cabeza-. No es normal que en medio de una búsqueda así se ponga a montar campamentos.

- No está buscando- concluyó Hina-. Y eso significa que o Nezumi sabe más que nosotros, o es tan inútil que no le da importancia a la prueba.

- No- T-Bone sopesó las posibilidades-. Es listo. Si no busca es porque no debe buscar.

De repente un silencio reflexivo inundó el lugar. Smoker creyó que sería capaz de oír el vuelo de una mosca sin dificultad. Observó a sus dos compañeros, intentando leer sus pensamientos en sus expresiones. T-Bone estaba cruzado de brazos y miraba a ninguna parte y Hina tenía las piernas cruzadas y aspiraba humo nerviosamente de su cigarrillo mientras se observaba los pies. Pudo deducir que ambos estaban tan perdidos como él.

- ¿Queréis decir que no hay nada que encontrar?- Preguntó finalmente el de cabellos blancos.

- Eso pensamos Hina y yo al comentarlo. O eso o que él sabe más.

- ¿Y por eso me buscabais?- Inquirió Smoker.

- Claro…- Hina gruñó levemente mientras encendía nerviosamente un largo y delgado pitillo- T-Bone insistió en contártelo. Si por mi fuera seguirías buscando eternamente.

- Gracias, T-Bone- terminó Smoker, intentando que Hina se diera por contestada. Seguía evitando mirarla, temiendo que si sus ojos se encontraban con los de la mujer estos pudieran taladrarle.

- No hay de qué- contestó-. ¿Qué debemos hacer?

- Fingir que no sabemos nada y averiguar todo lo que podamos- sugirió Smoker a sus compañeros.

- ¡¡Hina-jooooou!!- Los tres voltearon la cabeza hacia los dos hombres que habían gritado.

Hina se levantó gruñendo y se acercó a Jango y a Fullbody mirándolos con una mueca de puro asco. Ambos expusieron su más empalagosa sonrisa y pusieron ante Hina una cesta llena de frutos rojos.

- ¡Hemos buscado estás frutitas rojas salvajes para ti!- Exclamó Fullbody con todo su entusiasmo.

- Son moras- explicó Hina, mirando aún con asco lo que le ofrecían.

- ¡Pues moras!- Jango alzó la voz, complacido porque todos los presente habían centrado su atención en ellos dos- ¡Son para ti!

La mujer se agachó y tomó una de las moras entre sus dedos. La olisqueó y la tiró bruscamente al suelo.

- ¡Son venenosas!- Gritó Hina, golpeando la cesta.

Ambos se sobresaltaron, igual que todos los presentes. Jango y Fullbody empezaron a intentar recoger todas las moras caídas hasta que Jango alzó la cabeza.

- Eh… Fullbody…- el otro alzó también la cabeza, abandonando su inútil faena- Te has hinchado de moras venenosas.

- Y tú…- dijo Fullbody, cambiando su expresión por una de horror. Soltó la cesta y de nuevo todos los frutos se esparcieron por el suelo.

- ¡Sois unos inútiles!- Les gritó Hina, con las manos en los bolsillos y su cigarrillo en los labios.

La mujer pisó algunas de las moras que alcanzó con un pie mientras clavaba la mirada en sus dos hombres, sabiendo que el resto de los presentes estaba pendiente de su actuación.

- Desapareced…- ordenó Hina muy bruscamente.

- ¡Cálmate, Hina!- Exclamó T-Bone, acercándose a ella y poniéndole una mano en el hombro- Deberíamos ir a comer algo a la base.

Hina se dio la vuelta y miró desafiante a T-Bone. La mujer no soportaba que nadie le diera órdenes. Luego, serenándose, relajó su mirada y asintió, deseando no ver durante un buen rato a esos dos. Siguió a T-Bone hasta el camino por el que ambos habían venido.

T-Bone se dio la vuelta.

- Deberíamos montar campamento y comer- afirmó el hombre, mirando al otro capitán y a su teniente, a la espera de una respuesta o un gesto afirmativo-. Éste parece un buen lugar- añadió viendo que los otros no respondían- ¿Qué os parece?- Inquirió entonces añadiendo a Hina a la conversación.

- Hina se queda- dijo la mujer, sentándose en el tronco que antes ya había servido de asiento-. No pienso buscar más.

- ¡Monten campamento!- Ordenó Tashigi a sus hombres tras una breve orden de su capitán.

- Alguien quiere a todos los capitanes de la Marina alejados- concluyó Hina, horas más tarde, hartos de discutir el tema.

- Eso ya lo has dicho antes- su burló Smoker, bastante asqueado de la discusión-. Y seguimos sin saber quién ni por qué.

- No empecéis otra vez… Por favor…- pidió T-Bone, también harto- Si no trabajamos juntos por una vez no saldremos de ésta.

Hina se llevó las manos a las sienes y se las masajeó, cerrando los ojos. Eso le estaba costando mucho más de lo le hubiese gustado. Estaba acostumbrada a trabajar sola y a rendir cuentas únicamente a sus superiores, y a veces ni eso. Toda esa situación era completamente nueva para ella, poco acostumbrada al trabajo en equipo. Eran ella, su barco y su tripulación. Siempre. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no contaba con nadie para sus planes, incluso detestaba tener que llegar a socorrer a alguno de sus compañeros cuando estos solicitaban refuerzos.

Por eso respiró hondo, y sin abrir los ojos visualizó a sus compañeros. Debía hacerse a la idea de compartir sus ideas y sus opiniones.

- Está bien…- dijo al fin. Respiró hondo- Hacedlo como queráis- hizo una breve pausa para posar un cigarrillo sobre sus labios-. Sigo pensando que debemos interrogar al idiota de Nezumi.

- Pues yo sigo pensando que lo mejor es esperar- Smoker miraba a un punto fijo al horizonte, evitando posar la mirada en alguno de sus compañeros.

- ¡Llevamos toda la tarde esperando!- Hina se levantó, asqueada y cansada- ¿A qué más tenemos que esperar?. ¿A que pase algo y por estar aquí hablando luego nos arrepintamos?. ¡Vamos!. ¡No pareces el Smoker que yo conocí!

El aludido clavó entonces la mirada en ella, una mirada furiosa que pretendió que fuera tranquila. No pudo evitar lanzarle esa mirada fulminante, a pesar de llevar toda la tarde evitando mirar nada en particular.

- No vamos a llegar a ningún lugar así- T-Bone decidió intervenir-. Está empezando a anochecer. Cenemos y acostémonos. Mis hombres prepararán nuestras tiendas y la cena.

Instrucciones, más instrucciones, órdenes, decisiones… Eso era lo que se esperaba de ella, y a eso era a lo que se dedicaba mientras daba vueltas en su saco de dormir. Intentaba decidir qué ordenar a sus hombres al día siguiente, intentaba decidir que estrategia usar e intentaba decidir como demonios aislar los estúpidos pensamientos que la habían estado corroyendo desde hacía unas veinticuatro horas.

Le quemaban la cabeza y la distraían de sus verdaderos propósitos. Aunque colaborara con sus compañeros eso seguía siendo una competición que pensaba ganar, sin condiciones, sin indulgencias. Pensaba poner todo su empeño en volver a ver esa cara mezcla de vergüenza y de derrota que había visto en su albino compañero una vez mucho tiempo atrás. Esa expresión que la había hecho sonreír de placer, deshaciéndose en el orgullo de ser tan benevolente.

_ "La gran Hina, una vez más salvándole el pellejo…",_ pensó mientras la postura le parecía perfecta para dormir.

* * *

**Bueeeeeeno... pues esto ha sido todo!**

**La verdad es que me está costando mucho seguir escribiendo esta historia, pk se me ha ido acomplejando demasiado y no sé a dónde me va a llevar a parar del todo. Ya veremos.**

**Contesto a los Reviews: kaizoku ou16: Wooooo Gracias! La verdad es k a mi tb es lo k más me gusta del cap jejeje Pk verdaderamente disfruté comparándolas... XDDD k mala soy, leche!!**

**Halane: Buah, es k smoker tb pone visto de espaldas¿o no? con esa espaldota enorme XDDD Bue, y el lemmon... de momento esta acabado... y parece k al fina no lo odio... La verdad es k no llega hasta el capítulo 7... Ah!, y es raro k tenga bien la ortografía, ya sabes como soy yo con esas cosas, escribo las palabras más de instinto... XDDD Bah, besitos nena!**

**Souma Hanabi: Te kiero, tonti!Bue, ya tienes el cap tres, uno cada semana como querías XDDDDDDDDD Besitos reina, y disfrutalo!**

**Por favor, si han leído la historia y les ha gustado, o no, dejenme un review. Muchas veces no se valora lo importante que es para un escritor tener una opinión, buena o mala... a veces hasta se deja de escribir...**

**Gracias a los que me leen!**

**¡¡SAYONARA!! **


	4. EL SIGNIFICADO DE LA PALABRA MARINE

**Hola de nuevo... ¿Sabéis? Es bastante frustrante escribir una historia, amarla, sentirte orgullosa de ella, y que la gente no piense lo mismo. O al menos pase de decírtelo... Sé que alguna gente ha agregado la historia a sus favoritos y ni siquiera me ha dejado un review... Puede sonar egoista pero sin reviews, no sabes si la gente lee tu historia o si estás haciendo el imbécil...**

**En el capítulo tres tuve dos reviews... Y los dos de buenisimas amigas, de esas que te apoyan siempre... Así que bue, en realidad es como si no tuviera reviews, pk sus opiniones no me han faltado nunca... Nenas, gracias...**

* * *

4-. EL SIGNIFICADO DE LA PALABRA MARINE… 

_Casi creía poder afirmar que los latidos de su corazón iban acompasados con los de ella. Mirara donde mirara solo veía carne y piel, una piel blanca y casi siempre tersa y suave y casi siempre ajena, aunque a veces propia. _

_ Aspiró aire por la nariz y el aroma que recogió lo embriagó. Olía a mujer, a sudor y a sexo. Apretó aquello que tenía en una mano: una montaña de carne firme y, coronándola, un montículo duro que se clavaba dulcemente en la palma de su mano. La apartó sin dejar de concentrarse en sus otras faenas, y vio ese pezón rosado y pequeño danzando extrañamente sobre él. _

_ La oyó gemir. Sabía que lo haría cuando él se inclinó un poco hacia arriba y mordió suavemente el pequeño botoncito que parecía llamarle con su travieso vaivén. Sacó la lengua y lamió toda la zona rosada, resiguiendo con la punta el límite entre la aureola y la carne blanquísima de esos pechos. _

_ Sintió como las dos manos que antes se apoyaban en sus hombros bajaban por su torso lentamente, dibujando formas extrañas al pasar. Se apoyaron entonces en sus abdominales, alejando de su boca el caramelo que hasta entonces había estado probando, pero a la vez notó que el vaivén de la chica era cada vez más frenético sobre él. Ella alzó la cabeza y se irguió completamente, dando una completa visión de su torso y su rostro al hombre debajo de ella. _

_ Él, notando que si todo continuaba a ese ritmo iba a terminar rápidamente, se empezó a entretener mirándola. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca completamente abierta, lanzando gemidos sin censura. La frente perlada de sudor donde algunos mechones se pegaban, y el resto del pelo caía a un lado de su rostro, bajando por su hombro y tapándole parte de un pecho. Deseaba verle los ojos abiertos, poder mirarla para que ella viera también el estado en el que él estaba. Para que viera como sólo ella era capaz de doblegar así al soldado más fiero de la promoción. Ella lo había vuelto loco y lo había llevado a eso, a estar ahí debajo de ella, aceptando sus embestidas, ahogando sus gemidos y deseándola más a cada segundo, a cada suspiro. _

_ Gruñó, medio de placer, medio de inconformismo. Pero gruñó y ella clavó sus uñas en su vientre duro. Y él volvió a gruñir, esta vez de dolor quizás. _

_ Odiaba la manera de referirse a ella misma en tercera persona que usaba esa mujer, pero aquél "no sabes cuánto te desea Hina" lo enloqueció y decidió abandonarse. _

_ Clavó los ojos en los de ella, sorprendiéndose de encontrarlos abiertos y fijos en él, y decidió que debía estar en el maldito infierno, porque todo aquello era demasiado sucio y demasiado bueno para ser celestial. Aunque en otras circunstancias hubiera creído estar en el absoluto paraíso, aunque fuera con el mismísimo diablo cabalgando sobre él. _

_ Ella había estado todo el día buscándoselo y ahora tenía lo que quería. Ya había vuelto a doblegarle a voluntad y ahora, sin pizca de compasión, aceleraba su ritmo a la vez que aumentaba el sonido de sus gemidos, ya más parecidos a gritos. _

_ El enorme hombre lo sentía cerca, ya estaba ahí, podía notarlo con claridad. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, preparándose para lo que venía a continuación, que sabía que iba a ser glorioso. Soltó un gemido, se aferró a la firme carne que lo poseía y… _

Los rayos de sol que se colaban por una pequeña grieta de su tienda le daban justo en medio de su rostro. Gruñó de inconformismo por la manera brusca en la que había vuelto a la realidad. Se frotó la cara burdamente con las dos manos y agudizó el oído, pero fuera no se escuchaba aun ningún ruido.

_"Demasiado temprano para que nadie se levante"_, pensó, y entonces advirtió claramente las secuelas de su sueño. Se maldijo a si mismo por ser capaz de soñar esas cosas, por no haber sido capaz de borrarlas de su mente en todo ese tiempo.

Decidió intentar ignorar su problema en los pantalones y empezar a prepararse para el largo día que le esperaba, pero mientras se calzaba las enormes botas camperas su mente no paraba de recrear, contra su voluntad, las imágenes vividas en el sueño.

Los acontecimientos del día anterior habían sido muy confusos y para colmo el sueño no le ayudaba a aclarar sus ideas. Además su alma de guerrero se olía tormenta.

-----------

No le gustaba cumplir órdenes, nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia. Y todo el ruido de faena que se escuchaba fuera de su tienda tenía el áspero aspecto de una orden. Bien podía ignorarla y quedarse en su saco de dormir mientras, a pesar de intentar volver a dormirse, podía seguir auto-compadeciéndose por su estupidez de adolescente.

Pero a pesar de todo eso, la mala educación le horrorizaba, y si era reclamada se levantaría. Se vistió a regañadientes y deprisa y comprobó en su espejito de mano, antes de salir de su tienda, que tenía un aspecto horrible de haberse pasado la noche dando vueltas.

- ¿Por qué demonios hacéis tanto ruido?

Varios soldados rasos pasaron a su lado en el momento en que gruñó su pregunta, pero nadie se atrevió a contestarle, aunque algunos no pudieron reprimir una mirada disimulada.

Ella resopló y buscó nerviosamente su tabaco en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Torpemente, a causa de las ganas de correr, sacó un pitillo y tardó más de lo habitual en encenderlo. Cuando por fin puso el largo cigarro en sus labios suspiró profundamente y se dispuso a disfrutar el humo del tabaco. Inhaló el tóxico placer que obtenía de su pitillo y cerró los ojos, creyendo que nada podía estropearle el momento.

- Por fin aparecéis, majestad…- ironizó una voz que la obligó a abrir los ojos y curvar los labios en una mueca amarga.

No se movió, a pesar de sentir la amenazadora presencia de un hombre tras ella. Estaba cansada, se sentía horrible y encima los ánimos no estaban para concesiones. Lo último que necesitaba era soportar las burlas del maestro de la ironía.

Por la rabia que sentía, destrozó parte del pitillo con los dientes, y sin siquiera volverse, desapareció dentro de su tienda.

- ¿Por qué lo hacéis?

Smoker se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con la mirada interrogatorio de su compañero.

- ¿Qué?- Preguntó. Realmente no entendía el por qué de esa pregunta.

- ¿Por qué os empeñáis en acusaros el uno al otro todo el rato?- El de Logue escuchaba al "Cortabuques" atónito- Tenemos que trabajar unidos y no hacéis más que pelearos y discutir.

- Yo no me empeño en acusarla de nada- sentenció Smoker, mirando a su compañero de soslayo. ¡Pam! Tocado.

T-Bone rodeó al otro con parsimonia, saboreando el efecto de sus palabras. Estaba cansado de analizarles, pero era incapaz de descifrar la situación, no sin preguntar. Algo se le escapaba irremediablemente.

- Os acusáis de todo- repitió éste, midiendo sus palabras al máximo-. Os acusáis por que os aferráis a cualquier cosa con tal de no admiraros el uno al otro. ¿Sabes? No funciona. Tú lo sabes, ella lo sabe y yo lo sé- hizo una pausa cuando volvió a tener a Smoker cara a cara-. En realidad todo el mundo lo sabe. Basta con veros.

Definitivamente ¡pam! Tocado y hundido.

- Sé que no es tu estilo contestar cosas como esta- siguió T-Bone, sabiendo que su compañero no era de los que niegan la evidencia-. Pero sabes que ella no es nada de lo que dices creer.

- Deja de decirme lo que tengo que pensar o no pensar- Smoker inhaló profundamente humo. Se relajó unos segundos.

- No te digo nada… Sólo piénsalo…

- Métete en tus malditos asuntos…- y Smoker se alejó, se sentó en una piedra, y lo pensó.

--------------

¿Se aferraban a cualquier cosa con tal de no admirarse el uno al otro? T-Bone era un imbécil, no cabía duda, pero logró destapar la caja de Pandora en la cabeza del albino capitán. Pero… ¿tenía "el cortabuques" razón? Aunque el hombre nunca lo reconocería, ni siquiera dentro de su ajetreada cabezota, detestaba tener a Hina cerca, pero también detestaba no saber de ella.

¿La admiraba? Sí, la admiraba, como marine y como persona. Es más, la consideraba la única de sus semejantes con un poco de honor. No le costaba reconocérselo a si mismo, tenía las ideas muy claras y no iba a permitir que un idiota como T-Bone le diera lecciones.

El otro capitán no conocía la historia del de Logue con la capitana. Quizás tan sólo hubiera oído las historias que corrían de boca en boca entre las aburridas marujas de la ciudad natal de Smoker. Anécdotas adulteradas hasta el punto de no parecerse ni de lejos a la realidad, rumores y cuentos chinos, como los llamaba el aludido. Historias para no dormir que contaban amores secretos, pasiones y trágicas despedidas. Chismorreos que, a pesar de ser muchas veces inverosímiles, no sabían cuánto, en el fondo, se asemejaban a la realidad.

Nunca olvidaría aquél día que fue aceptado como "chico de trabajos variados" en la base de Logue Town. Era un niño de catorce años despierto, con unos enormes ojos y un sueño. Presenciar la ejecución del más famoso pirata de todos los tiempos había cambiado su humilde manera de ver el mundo. Ese día tomó una determinación firme que hasta el día de hoy había logrado cumplir. Se maravilló con la muerte de Gold D. Roger, el mayor ejemplo para todos aquellos incautos, a los ojos de Smoker, que intentaban sin éxito una y otra vez encontrar el ansiado One Piece. Él había oído miles de historias sobre Roger: unas demasiado fantásticas como para creerlas a pesar de su temprana edad, y otras demasiado simples como para que un hombre con tanta reputación pudiera haberlas hecho.

Pero sin embargo una mezcla de admiración y asco embargó al chico de catorce años que miraba perplejo la escena. ¿Ese hombre había sido justamente capturado o simplemente se había dejado capturar? El pequeño chico dudó ante la irritante risa del hombre y deseó que algún valeroso marine hubiese puesto fin a la carrera pirata de aquél hombre. Sin embargo la idea de que el gran Roger se había dejado capturar lo corroía. Lo embargaba la extraña sensación de que ese gran hombre ya había logrado todo en la vida y que su última hazaña sería morir con toda la dignidad que un ser humano es capaz de poseer. Era una burla contra la Marina, contra el sistema que a él le habían inculcado que respetara.

Ese día tomó la decisión de ser marine; y no solo de ser un marine cualquiera, él quería acabar violentamente con las carreras llenas de robos y rufianería de todos los piratas que tuvieran la desventurada suerte de aterrizar con sus pies en Logue Town. Y hasta Luffy D. Monkey así había sido. El estúpido pseudo-pirata que había reído cuando todos le creían ya muerto en el patíbulo de la ciudad. Había reído como el hombre que cambió la vida de aquél niño de catorce años que ya dudaba de la valía de todo en lo que creía. Reía, y Smoker pensaba. ¿Qué misteriosa unión vinculaba a Roger con el primer pirata que había escapado de Logue mientras él era capitán?

La oportunidad de poder ser quién acabase con "Sombrero de paja" era el único de sus pensamientos desde aquél día. Él enmendaría el error cometido por los marines de la época de Roger, incapaces de darle caza. Él atraparía a Luffy D. Monkey, aunque fuera la última cosa que hiciera en la vida. Mataría el sueño del incauto que gritó "Yo seré el rey de los piratas". Él daría significado a la palabra Marine.

-------------

Smoker alzó la vista y se encontró de nuevo con ella. Hina había salido de nuevo, con la misma mala cara de antes, y daba instrucciones a algunos de sus hombres.

Ella también tenía que tener un motivo, se dijo el capitán. Alguna razón por la que ser tan perseverante, por la que haberse metido en un mundo de hombres que no la respetaba y por la que luchaba por cada reto que le presentaban como una leona. Y Smoker no conocía ese motivo.

Se levantó cansinamente de la piedra. Necesitaba moverse, necesitaba acción. Buscó a su teniente con la mirada y la encontró a unos metros de él, limpiando cuidadosamente su katana. Ordenó que alzaran el campamento. Si había un tipo suelto en la isla, lo cazarían rápidamente, y se largarían.

Tuvo la momentánea necesidad de disculparse con Hina, pero unas pocas miradas bastaron para darse cuenta de que se había apaciguado un poco la bestia. Y como lo que menos deseaba era otra majestuosa lección de compañerismo por parte de T-Bone, volvió a sentarse en su piedra, esta vez observando a sus hombres levantar el campamento.

Tampoco olvidaría cuando entró en la academia de marines. Tenía diecisiete años y muchas ilusiones. Callado, casi siempre metido en trabajos poco amables, había pasado tres años de su vida observando a los marines, admirándoles y detestándoles. Ahora él iba a ser uno de ellos, uno mejor que ellos. Iba a ser mejor que esos soldados rasos que bebían a escondidas en horario de servicio, mejor que los que miraban hacia otra parte cuando la cosa se ponía realmente fea y mejor que los que eran blandos con los infractores.

Empezó en la academia con muchas expectativas, para irse defraudando lentamente a cada nuevo descubrimiento. Llegó a la base de entrenamiento con un petate con sus pocas pertenencias y mucha energía que gastar. Conoció a los que iban a ser sus compañeros durante tres largos años y sus ganas de ser el mejor ardieron en su interior. Como dijo su instructor, la mitad no llegaría al final de esos tres años, un cuarto lo haría a duras penas, y sólo los mejores lo lograrían con honores.

Cincuenta y tres hombres y dos mujeres. Una no logró pasar de las dos semanas. La otra era Hina. Todos los hombres se burlaron de ellas los primeros días. Una no fue capaz de aguantar la presión, y su fuerza de voluntad pudo menos que sus ganas de lograr algo grande. La otra aguantó estoicamente las burlas, los comentarios machistas y obscenos y fue de las primeras en todas las pruebas y entrenamientos. Poco a poco fue callando bocas y Smoker vio, con satisfacción, las caras de admiración de sus compañeros.

Durmió los tres años sola en uno de los pabellones y pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo libre completamente sola. No hablaba con nadie y no era para nada sociable. Parecía mirar siempre a los demás por encima del hombro y su aire de superioridad permanente, en vez de molestar a sus compañeros masculinos, parecía embelesarles. Ninguno se mantuvo impasible ante ella, y Smoker no fue una excepción.

Entonces fue cuando vio que ella tenía un motivo. Nadie soporta todas esas humillaciones por amor al arte, y ella estaba firmemente decidida a llegar hasta el final. Y eso, unido a su aire de grandeza, hacía presentir algo grande. Necesitaba un motivo para todo aquello, una razón que la impulsara a querer ser la mejor. Y el futuro capitán decidió, en estricto secreto, admirarla y apoyarla.

Fue Hina la que se acercó a él primero. Volvía a fumar nerviosamente pero al menos su mirada no ardía como antes.

- Algo me falla- dijo sin más, parándose delante de la piedra que servía de asiento al hombre-. Algo no está bien. ¡Hina nerviosa!

Smoker alzó la mirada. Desde luego que algo no marchaba bien¡nada marchaba bien! Habían abandonado sus puestos pos un estúpido jueguecito fruto del aburrimiento de alguno de sus superiores. Oh no, no marchaba nada bien.

- ¿Qué es lo que te falla?

- Si lo supiera no estaría tan nerviosa- se frotó las manos enérgicamente-. No me fío de nadie.

- ¿Y por qué me lo cuentas a mí?- Smoker vio que la mujer no le miraba a los ojos, si no que paseaba la mirada por el escenario.

- ¡Bah!- Hina endureció su expresión para expresar su fastidio- No conozco de nada ni a T-Bone ni a Nezumi… ¿A quién quieres que se lo cuente?

- Si fuera yo quién te hubiese metido en este juego ya sabría a quién eliminar primero- dijo Smoker, mirando complacido como por un segundo Hina puso cara de terror. La disimuló con una sonrisa irónica, muy elegantemente-. ¿O es que confías en mí?

- Te conozco mucho más que a esos dos- respondió, ya serenada-. ¡Hina nerviosa! No quiero seguir con esto.

- ¡Ni yo! Pero tampoco me fío de nadie. Tengo un mal presentimiento.

Smoker calló de repente. T-Bone se acercaba a ellos rápidamente.

- ¿Has ordenado levantar mi campamento?- Su cara estaba enrojecida, lo que le daba un aspecto aun más desagradable.

- Sí- contestó simplemente Smoker.

- ¿Y puedo saber por qué?

- ¿Quieres quedarte aquí? – Preguntó y se levantó. Sin esperar respuesta siguió:- Pensaba seguir buscando al tipo ese que debemos atrapar.

- Claro…- dijo de repente, calmándose- Pero era mi campamento. Debería decidir yo cuándo levantarlo.

- ¡Hina está harta de este jueguecito!- Exclamó entonces la mujer. Se cruzó de brazos y suspiró.

- Yo también…- reconoció T-Bone- Pero si no trabajamos en equipo jamás lograremos nada…

Smoker arqueó las cejas bruscamente y le bastó con cruzar por un segundo la mirada con la de la capitana para comprender que ella pensaba lo mismo.

* * *

**Así que byeno, seguiré colgando esta historia hasta que me harte... Luego la borraré o yo que sé, o la acabaré para pasarsela a los que en serio quieren leerla!**

** Al margen de mis frustraciones personales como escritora, gracias por haber leído la historia**

** Souma Hannabi: Te amo, nenaaaaaa... Esta historia parece que te la esté escribiend a ti casi... Tú la amas, y amas a Bargossi... (Ya casi saleeeee)... Gracias por tu apoyo!!**

**Halane: Buff, k decirte... eres la mejor lectora que tengo, a parte de una genial amiga,,, Echamos de menos tus fics por aki, nena! ;)**

**Bueno, me despido **

**Hasta el proximo capítulo!!**


	5. JUGUEMOS A LAS RESPUESTAS

**Hola de nuevo. Aquí el capítulo quinto de esta historia. Espero vuestros reviews O Si no se acabó la historia. **

* * *

5-. JUGUEMOS A LAS RESPUESTAS… 

- Intenta calmarte- susurró el alto capitán a su compañera cuando ambos caminaban tras T-Bone, que estaba ocupado ordenando que acabasen de recoger el campamento-. Eres demasiado obvia.

La mujer resopló y apretó los dientes.

- ¡Cállate!- gruñó ella- Ya intento tranquilizarme… No des órdenes…

Smoker sonrió levemente y miró al frente, sintiéndose calmado al notar como Hina, a su lado, iba ralentizando su respiración. Sin querer sintió una punzada de nostalgia. Realmente no volvería ni loco a sus días como aprendiz en la academia pero los recuerdos de esa época, buenos y malos, parecían dispuestos a aguarle la cacería.

- No soportas que te den órdenes- reveló ella, sin dejar de mirar al frente de manera orgullosa-. Así que no des órdenes tan a la ligera.

El albino capitán alzó las cejas. Sonrió por dentro por ese comentario a la vez que agudizó sus sentidos al máximo ante un nuevo e inesperado descubrimiento.

---------------------------

- ¿Me recibes bien?

- _Sí. Te recibo bien. ¿Cuál es el siguiente movimiento?_- susurró una voz al otro lado de la línea. Parecía nerviosa y titubeaba.

- Como la cagues te juro que te arruinaremos¿me oyes?

- _Sí, sí…_- tras una pausa que el hablante aprovechó para llenar sus pulmones a su máxima capacidad, continuó:- _Por eso pregunto por el siguiente movimiento…_

- De momento sigue como estás…necesitamos todo el tiempo que puedas conseguirnos. ¡Te juro que este va a ser el golpe del siglo!

- _Sí. Recibido. _

- La Marina apesta… ¿No es eso lo que él siempre predica? Pues ahora va a ver hasta que punto. ¡Es asquerosamente apestosa!

Un repentino silencio incómodo cayó sobre la conversación. Ambos interlocutores sopesaban en su cabeza sus flacas posibilidades de éxito. Al fin uno de ellos habló:

- Hazlo…. Consígueme tiempo…

- _Lo haré. Sólo espero que la maldita recompensa valga la pena_.

- Oh… valdrá la pena… Tendrás noticias nuestras…

-----------------------------------

- ¿Dónde está T-Bone?

- Yo también me acabo de dar cuenta- Smoker frenó su marcha bruscamente mientras inspeccionaba la zona con la mirada.

Hina se paró junto al capitán y frunció el ceño. Tras ellos, los soldados rasos de las tres unidades frenaron también su marcha.

La mujer miró hacia atrás.

- Sus soldados están aquí- susurró ella, tan bajo, que hasta a Smoker le costó entenderla.

Volvió la vista también hacia los soldados y los notó nerviosos.

- No están al corriente de la situación.

- ¿Qué hacemos con ellos?- Preguntó la mujer, aun en voz bajísima.

- ¿Cómo?

- ¿Qué hacemos con los soldados de T-Bone?- Repitió ella.

Smoker parpadeó de la incredulidad. Su compañero acababa de desaparecer y ella ya estaba pensando en como deshacerse de los soldados que le sobraban.

- No quiero seguir con T-Bone- anunció ella, viendo que el hombre no decía nada-. Mandemos a sus soldados a la base y que se espabile. ¡Hina harta!

Tashigi se había ido acercando a ellos con la intención de conseguir información y órdenes. Vio la semi-sonrisa sarcástica con la que su capitán obsequió a la otra mujer.

- ¡No te rías!- Ordenó ella, curvando una ceja y apretando los dientes.

- ¿Por qué no nos vamos todos a la base?- Propuso él, mirando a ambas mujeres- Está más que claro que no hay nada que atrapar.

Hina sonrió. Por fin las cosas empezaban a tomar un sentido para ella. Estaba de parte de Smoker, en contra de todos los demás. No se fiaba de nadie, ni de ella misma, pero al menos el rudo capitán jamás había hecho dudar a la capitana.

---------------------

T-Bone no apareció durante la comida, ni en el transcurso de la tarde. Los soldados de las tres unidades reposaban en el patio, todos carcomidos por la sensación de estar perdiendo el tiempo profundamente. Los de T-Bone, nerviosos por la repentina desaparición de su capitán, intentaban buscarle sentido. Por lo que Tashigi pudo oír entre los soldados, la hipótesis más apoyada era la de que el sujeto misterioso lo había atacado.

- ¿Puedo pasar?- Preguntó una voz atronadora al otro lado de la puerta.

Hina alzó una ceja. No esperaba a nadie a esas horas y menos a Smoker. Abrió la puerta y, efectivamente, encontró al capitán tras ella.

- ¿A qué debe Hina tan "grata" visita?- Preguntó ella, siempre dispuesta a pincharle.

- ¿Puedo pasar o no?

La mujer simplemente se apartó de la puerta. Sería divertido ver hasta dónde llegaba eso. Se cruzó de brazos al verle entrar, esperando una respuesta.

- He venido a hacer planes…- respondió él a la pregunta que la mujer no tuvo que repetir. Al ver la expresión interrogatorio de ella siguió:- Vamos, Hina… No eres de las que se sienta a ver las cosas pasar.

Hina cerró la puerta pero no se movió de allí. Smoker, de espaldas a ella, esperaba una reacción. Y esperaba que fuera pasional.

- No sé quién dijo que no había nada que buscar, una y otra vez- bufó Hina, apenas alzando el tono de voz.

- No hay tipo al que cazar- corroboró Smoker-. Pero no se reduce todo a él. Hay mucho por hacer.

Se volvió hacia ella y la analizó. Estaba asustada, sus ojos lo decían. Y nerviosa, no había más que ver las finas arruguitas que se formaban alrededor de su boca. Pero sobretodo estaba a la defensiva, con los brazos cruzados y alzando la voz.

- ¿Dónde está Nezumi?- Empezó a enumerar el capitán- ¿Dónde se ha metido T- Bone?. ¿Quién nos ha traído aquí realmente?. ¿Para qué?. ¿Qué coño es esta isla y para qué hemos sido enviados aquí?

Hina se sentó en la cama. Desde luego el tozudo de Smoker tenía las cosas claras. Lo que le sorprendió en sobremanera es que él, un tipo acostumbrado a hacer las cosas siempre sólo, la estuviera incluyendo en el juego.

- ¿Y qué demonios propones que hagamos?

Smoker se sentó en una silla, complacido por la pregunta.

- Vayámonos.

- ¿Qué?

- Vayámonos. Tú y yo, solos- contestó-. Ahora. Vamos a buscar respuestas a todas esas preguntas.

- ¡Estás loco!- Exclamó ella tras una sonora carcajada. Encendió un cigarro.

- ¡No!- Smoker se levantó y la agarró por los hombros, obligándola a levantarse- Busquemos respuestas… ¡Aunque nos haga falta hundir está jodida isla para lograrlo!

- No me necesitas para eso…- la mujer evitó mirarle a los ojos. Se sentía violenta y tenía miedo.

Smoker la soltó y se pasó una mano por el cabello. La ceniza del cigarro que Hina tenía en la mano cayó al suelo, sin perturbar el repentino silencio que había caído sobre ellos.

Hina pisó la ceniza e inhaló humo profundamente. Miró a su compañero, que le devolvía la mirada seriamente.

- ¿Somos capitanes o qué?- Le gritó él al fin- ¡Hemos arriesgado a nuestros mejores hombres para venir aquí!

Hina lo miraba fijamente, no pudiendo creer las reacciones del hombre al que creía conocer a la perfección.

- Y para más guasa llegamos a aquí y la maldita base está desierta- siguió el de Logue Town-. Ni rastro de Nezumi y sus hombres, ni del tipo que nos dio las carpetas¡nadie!

- De acuerdo…

- ¡Vayámonos!

- ¿Vamos a irnos tú y yo solos?- Preguntó Hina, intentando descifrar alguna parte del repentino plan de su compañero- Es hora de cenar y ahí abajo hay unos 150 soldados hambrientos. Además, Bargossi…

- ¡Se las apañarán!- Smoker la tomó de la muñeca y salió por la puerta casi arrastrándola tras él- He mirado y las neveras están repletas de comida. Y Bar… lo que sea que se espabile.

Hina logró soltarse del capitán y frenó.

- ¡Esto es una maldita trampa!- Gritó ella.

- ¡Por fin lo entiendes!

-----------------------

- ¡Capitán Smoker!. ¡Capitana Hina!- Les gritó alguien cuando estaban a punto de salir, sin ser vistos por el momento, de la base.

Smoker frenó, obligando a frenar a Hina con un brazo. Se volvió sabiendo que Tashigi les había visto.

- ¡Teniente, Tashigi!- El hombre puso los brazos en jarra- ¡Váyase!

- ¿Cómo?

- ¡Que se marche!- Le gritó su capitán, volviendo a girarse hacia el muro del patio- Y no diga a nadie que nos vio. Usted no sabe dónde estamos.

La chica los miró a ambos. La capitana ya había empezado a escalar el alto muro que resguardaba la base.

- ¿A dónde van?- Inquirió la teniente, sorprendida de ver a su capitán colaborando con Hina.

- Nos vamos- el de Logue también empezó a escalar, viendo que su compañera de fuga ya estaba arriba de todo-. No importa donde.

- Pero…

- ¡Tashigi!- Gritó él, justo antes de desaparecer corpóreamente ante sus ojos y convertirse en una brisa de humo que subía muro arriba- ¡Váyase y obedezca!- Escuchó ella antes de ver al humo y a la capitana Hina desaparecer al otro lado del muro.

--------------------------

- ¿Dónde están Smoker y Hina?

El capitán T-Bone llegó a la base aproximadamente media hora después de que los otros dos hubieran desaparecido, y pedía explicaciones a sus subordinados.

- No los hemos visto, Capitán.

- Siento haberos dejado solos- se disculpó ante sus soldados-. Me desvié del camino absorto en mis pensamientos. ¿Estáis todos bien?. ¿Nadie está herido?

- Sí, Capitán. Estamos todos bien.

Subió a las habitaciones y los buscó. No le gustaba nada eso de no encontrarlos donde deberían estar. Y lo peor era que no estaban contando con él. ¿Habrían salido a buscarle?

Encontró a Tashigi en la cocina junto a una veintena de soldados rasos.

- ¡Teniente!

- ¡Capitán T-Bone!- Gritó ella al verle- ¡Menos mal que ha vuelto!

- ¿Dónde están Smoker y Hina?

- No los he visto desde que llegamos a la base- mintió ella, tal y como le habían ordenado.

- Espero que no hayan salido a buscarme- dijo antes de salir de la cocina-. Hace mal tiempo. Tendremos tormenta esta noche.

-------------------------

- ¿De verdad sabes por dónde vas?

- Sí- se limitó a contestar él.

Hina dudó de esa respuesta pero calló y siguió caminando tras el otro capitán. No tenía ganas de discutir, porque no sabía el tiempo que tardarían en encontrar las respuestas que andaban buscando, pero el paisaje no le sonaba y tenía la extraña sensación de estarse dejando guiar ciegamente y de que Smoker no tenía muy claro por dónde ir. Más valía estar de buenas con él que en contra, sobretodo porque ella no quería seguir en la isla y menos con él.

No pasaba nada bueno cuando pasaban mucho tiempo solos.

La capitana resopló cuando intentaba esquivar una rama enorme que descansaba a la altura de su cara. Estaba harta y asqueada, y necesitaba, por su propio bien, acabar cuanto antes con todo ese embrollo.

Miró a su compañero. Su expresión rara vez cambiaba, lo sabía por experiencia. Pero en esa ocasión unas pequeñas arruguitas de preocupación se empezaban a dibujar alrededor de su boca y su ceño estaba más fruncido que nunca.

Recordó entonces los lejanos días de la academia, donde, en riguroso secreto, se burlaban de sus compañeros, reían, bebían y compartían dolor y experiencias. Sonrió al evocar a un Smoker veinteañero contándole que sus padres fueron muy estrictos, que nunca se había enamorado y que soñaba con ser recordado por alguien. Si esos turbulentos recuerdos contaban, la capitana estaba cumpliendo ese sueño, puesto que ese hombre había sido demasiado importante en su vida.

Pocas mujeres abandonan su casa con dieciséis años para alistarse en el ejército. Su familia lo tomó mal, como una ofensa. ¿Cómo una mujer de casa bienestante se iría de su casa para ser marine? Pero ella iba a luchar contra todo lo que el viento le trajera en contra y la única persona en el mundo que en ese momento parecía entenderla fue él.

El golpe de una rama en el estómago la devolvió a la realidad de sopetón. Soltó un débil quejido y se miró al estómago, donde la rama espinada le había rajado la chaqueta y la piel. Advirtió que su acompañante no se había dado cuenta y, a pesar del dolor, siguió caminando como si nada. No iba a ser ella la que parase una misión por un cortecito de nada. Sin decir palabra siguió recordando.

A su mente llegó como un flash un recuerdo, quizás la primera vez que ella le había salvado el culo en la academia. Sería hacia el final del segundo año de adiestramiento, y a ella acababan de ofrecerle un trabajo en una fragata que controlaba parte de Grand Line, así que poca cosa o nada podía truncar ya su carrera. Buscó a Smoker para contárselo y lo encontró en el patio, en el lugar más escondido. Se acercó a él y ya de lejos notó el característico olor. Estaba fumando.

Ella, olvidando su noticia, no dudó en reprocharle por cometer uno de los actos que siempre decía repudiar en los marines. Solía decir que odiaba sorprender a sus compañeros fumando o bebiendo a escondidas, que eso manchaba el nombre de la Marina si alguien se enteraba. Y nada más y nada menos que Smoker había sido cazado con las manos en la masa. Él ignoró las riñas de su compañera y siguió disfrutando del pitillo. Hina se enfureció y se rebotó de rabia.

En ese momento uno de los instructores apareció buscándola para felicitarla y alertado por el humo llegó al lugar. La mujer no lo dudó un segundo. Arrebató el cigarrillo a Smoker y lo rodeó superficialmente con sus labios. El instructor no la felicitó, si no que le dio una larga charla. Y Smoker, sin castigo y con el honor por los suelos, sintió que necesitaba una explicación.

- ¿Te has hecho daño?- Le preguntó él entonces, mirándole de reojo el estómago.

- No es nada…- Hina se tapó la herida y notó como sus manos se manchaban de sangre. Frenó y su compañero la imitó.

- Déjame ver- ordenó él casi sin pensar y se puso frente a ella.

- ¡Que no es nada!

Hina se apartó rápidamente y esperó a que él siguiera el camino para seguirle. El capitán soltó un grave gruñido ronco y empezó a caminar.

- Eres tan terca…

- ¡No es nada!- Hina resopló- Tenemos cosas más graves de las que ocuparnos.

Y miró al ancho río que se cruzaba fastidiosamente en su camino. Smoker sonrió de medio lado y señaló un puente desvencijado que había a unos cincuenta metros de ellos.

- ¿No pensarás que voy a cruzar por ese puente?

- Puedes cruzarlo nadando…

- ¿A dónde diablos me llevas?. ¡Hina se niega!

El hombre empezó a desvanecerse ante sus ojos y, de pronto, un espeso humo recorrió el río de orilla a orilla en apenas unos segundos.

- Vamos cruza- le dijo ya en el otro lado-, y deja de quejarte de una vez.

- ¿A dónde me llevas?- Inquirió ella, poniendo un pié en el inseguro puente para comprobar su resistencia- ¡Dímelo!. ¡Díselo a Hina!

Smoker sonrió de medio lado y se cruzó de brazos, mirando a la mujer, al otro lado del río.

- Ya te lo dije- contestó él, mientras ella colocó el otro pie en el puente-. Vamos a buscar respuestas- el puente se tambaleó bruscamente y Hina se agarró con fuerza-. ¡Ten cuidado! Si te caes al agua no podré ayudarte.

- ¡Vete al cuerno, Smoker!

El hombre aguardó la gran actuación de la mujer, que peleaba contra el puente y contra ella misma para mantenerse encima. El viento comenzaba a arriar fuertemente y la capitana temía seriamente por su vida. Lanzaba miradas furiosas a su compañero a la vez que intentaba no perder de vista lo que pisaba.

De golpe, como si formase parte del viento al principio, una nube de humo denso la rodeó por la cintura firmemente y la elevó del suelo. Ella, negándose a aceptar tan a la ligera la compasión del albino, intentó forcejear contra el humo, pero antes de poder reaccionar sus pies ya descansaban sobre tierra firme, justo al lado de Smoker.

- Eres un maldito idiota…- refunfuñó ella, arreglándose el traje para intentar tapar la herida del estómago- Espero que me lleves a algún sitio… ¡Hina furiosa!

El de Logue Town la miró de soslayo y empezó a caminar, notando de seguida, aliviado, los pasos de la mujer tras él.

Caminaron durante una media hora entre la espesa maleza de la isla, sorteando precipicios, ramas, piedras y otros obstáculos naturales.

- ¿Sabes a dónde vas?

Smoker ignoró la reiterada pregunta y detuvo su marcha. Ella también se paró. Frente a ellos acababa la maleza. El capitán se abalanzó corriendo hacia la salida y se encontró en el lugar que buscaba.

- El mar…- dijo Hina, alcanzándole- Me has traído a la costa.

Smoker sonrió. Lo hizo por primera vez desde que pisó esa isla. Pero más que de alegría, fue una inmensa sonrisa sarcástica. Había descubierto parte del estúpido jueguecito que tenía obligado jugar.

- ¿Y mi barco?- Preguntó Hina en un grito. Empezó a correr hacia donde su barco descansaba desde el día anterior- ¿Dónde está?

- A eso hemos venido- respondió él, comprobando que ni un solo barco descansaba donde ayer había cuatro-. No podemos escapar, Hina.

Y esa verdad cayó sobre la capitana como una losa, y se desplomó de rodillas al suelo, cubriéndose la cara con las manos, presa de la idea de haber sido engañada.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el pescado vendido (k decía mi amigo del guiñol XDDD )**

** Gracias a Hanbi y a Halane por ser tan buenas personas, buenas amigas y buenas lectoras. Miles de gracias!! os kiero mucho a las dos!**

** Bueno, dejadme un review aunk sea para insultarme, o simplemente para decirme k me leéis, o lo que sé... Los que escribís deberíais saber lo importantes que son esos pequeños trocitos de cada lector... Animan mucho al pobre que escribe...**

** Miles de besos!**


	6. UNA BONITA CICATRIZ

**Wenas, aki está la cansina esta con otro cap de su cansino fic TT**

**Le dedico el cap a hanabi, pk ella me dio unas ideas demasiado buenas para una parte bastante crítica de este cap... Y una de las frases más tienras de este cap es cosa suya... Sin ella no sé como hubiera salido este cap... (Y le dedico sobretodo el siguiente, k sabe k es suyo xDD)**

**Ahí vaaa... **

* * *

6-. UNA BONITA CICATRIZ… 

El capitán se acercó lentamente a ella y posó una de sus manos en uno de los trajeados hombros de Hina.

- Me siento igual que tú…

Y una gorda gota de agua cayó sobre la mano del capitán. A los pocos segundos esas gotas se repetían con frecuencia y Smoker apretó el hombro de su compañera.

- Llueve…- le susurró, dándose cuenta de que en cuestión de segundos estarían calados hasta los huesos- Deberíamos irnos.

La capitana alzó la cabeza lentamente y cerró los ojos, intentando disfrutar unos segundos de la lluvia, y de la mano de Smoker en su hombro.

- Vamos…- la apremió él, tirando de su brazo levemente- Acabaremos empapados…

Hina se levantó, agarrándose la herida, y miró hacia arriba, empezando a notar su ropa más pesada.

- ¿Qué demonios vamos a hacer?- Preguntó empezando a seguir al hombre por la arena- Hina asustada.

- De momento busquemos refugio…

- ¡No podemos salir de aquí!- Le gritó ella, dejando de andar- ¿Me oyes?. ¡Estamos atrapados!. ¡Y quién sabe si solos!

El hombre la miró y la dejó gritar mientras la sujetaba de los brazos.

- ¡Todo esto es una absoluta mierda!.¡No quiero seguir!.¿Me oyes, estúpido?.¡Quiero salir de esta isla!. ¡Hina quiere irse!. ¡Hina harta!

Smoker empezó a correr, agarrando una mano de la mujer. La lluvia era cada vez más violenta y el capitán vio arrastrar a Hina como último recurso para sacarla de ahí y ponerla a salvo.

La entendía. Comprendía su desesperación, el horror de no saber, de enfrentarte a parte de ti mismo para decidir si seguir o si no. Y si hacia falta, él iba a decidir por ella. La capitana siguió sus pasos frenéticamente hasta que notó que la lluvia amainaba. Estaban otra vez resguardados por las copas de los árboles.

- No pares de correr- pidió él, y siguió arrastrando a la mujer de la mano-. Tenemos que buscar un refugio. Ya ha anochecido.

- ¿Dónde vamos a ir ahora?

- Sígueme- dijo él cansinamente, acelerando el paso-. Confía en mí.

- ¿Cómo sabes dónde ir?- Preguntó ella, desconfiando- ¿Conoces la isla?

- Memoricé algunas partes del mapa que había en las carpetas- contestó él, sorteando una rama especialmente gruesa-. ¿Recuerdas la cueva en la que me buscaste con T-Bone?- Hina asintió- Pues vamos ahí. No está lejos.

Hina frunció el ceño pero se calmó. Por una vez iba a dejar la situación en manos de otro.

* * *

_"Llueve a mares…",_ pensó Tashigi, asomada a la ventana de su dormitorio. Las gruesas gotas de lluvia caían en el patio como si pesaran cientos de kilos. _"¿Estará bien?"._ Cerró las cortinas y se sentó en la cama.

_"¿A dónde demonios habrá ido con la capitana? Con el mal tiempo que hace… Y sin dar explicaciones…". _

Unos golpecitos en la puerta la sacaron de su ensimismamiento. El capitán T-Bone venía para volver a interrogarla.

- Ya le dije que no sé nada de nada, señor.

- Es extraño que no dijera donde iba a su Teniente¿no cree?

- Le juro que no me dijo nada- la chica mantenía la puerta entreabierta entre ellos.

- Saldría a buscarles…- dijo el capitán- Porque con esta tormenta me preocupan mucho… Temo que no estén bien…

Tashigi resopló y esperó. Deseaba noticias de su capitán más que nada en ese momento, pero soportar otro de los repetitivos interrogatorios del capitán no entraba en sus planes.

- Yo también estoy preocupada- aceptó-. Pero no hay nada que podamos hacer… Y yo no tengo ninguna orden de mi capitán… Así que…

- Está bien… De acuerdo…- T-Bone se dio la vuelta- Descanse pues. Quizás será mejor esperar a mañana. Dios quiera que estén bien…

* * *

- ¿Un fuego?- Smoker miró la pequeña fogata que Hina había encendido dentro de la cueva con apenas dos piedras y unas hojas secas- Estupendo.

Ella curvó las cejas y siguió avivando el fuego como si nada. Acababan de entrar en la cueva y la luz que entraba de fuera era nula. Con la fogata al menos se veían las caras, a parte de que les resguardaría del frío de la noche.

Smoker se sentó al otro lado del fuego y la miró. Las llamas jugaban a desfigurar su cara. Se fijó en su estómago y pudo ver la herida claramente. No parecía profunda, pero seguía sangrando. Miró su traje, rajado en algunas partes y con una manga casi colgando.

- ¿Vas a dejarme ver tu herida?

- No es nada…

La mujer se levantó y escurrió su larga melena con sus manos, evitando cruzar la mirada con la del otro capitán.

- Creo que ningún vicealmirante nos mandó a esta isla…- comentó Smoker.

Ella se sentó frente a él y extendió las manos, buscando un poco de calor. Los mechones de pelo empapados le bajaban por la frente y se le pegaban.

- No me importa…- respondió con franqueza la mujer- ¡Hina cansada!. ¡Sólo quiero salir de aquí!

- ¡Para salir de aquí vamos a tener que comprender lo que pasa!- Le gritó él inconscientemente- ¡No tenemos barco!

- ¡Ya lo sé!- Hina se levantó hecha una furia- ¡Hina lo sabe!.¡Tengo miedo!

- Pues deberías calmarte… Vamos a salir de esta… Lo prometo…

Smoker se levantó también.

- ¡No puedo!- Seguía gritando- ¡Llueve a mares!. ¡No tenemos barco!. ¡No sabemos nada!. ¡Demonios!. ¿Puedes entenderme?

- ¿De qué demonios estás hecha?- Le preguntó él, agarrándola brutalmente de los brazos y manteniéndola frente a él- ¡Deja de gritar, maldita sea!

Bajo la autoritaria mirada de Smoker ella no pudo hacer más que clavar sus ojos en los de él de manera desafiante. Le sostuvo la mirada, aun a sabiendas de que llevaba las de perder.

- ¡Suéltame!- Pidió en un grito, sin apartar la mirada un centímetro ni vacilar.

Él endureció su mirada, tampoco dispuesto a apartarla. Si tenía que pasar toda la noche con esa mujer encerrado en esa cueva iba a dejar claro quién mandaba.

- Si vas a dejar de gritar te soltaré- impuso él, sabiendo que sus dedos clavados en los brazos de ella tenían que hacerle daño.

- ¡Gritaré lo que me dé la gana!. ¡Hina enfadada!

Smoker la levantó del suelo. Necesitaba asustarla para calmarla de una vez. No podía ni quería escuchar sus gritos ni sus quejas una vez más. La elevó medio metro del suelo y la miró a los ojos.

- Deja de gritar…

- ¡Eres un imbécil!. ¡Bájame!

- ¡Cálmate!- Smoker la soltó y la dejó en el suelo bruscamente.

Hina se agarró el estómago, donde la herida le latía con furia. Apartó la mirada de los ojos del hombre y sintió todos los músculos de su cuerpo relajarse lentamente. Smoker estaba mirándole fijamente.

- Lo… Lo siento…- la mujer evitó mirarle- Hina arrepentida…

Algo aplaudió en el interior del albino. Ver a Hina disculpándose era algo que casi nadie había visto. Pero de repente el regocijo se convirtió en una especia de sentido de culpabilidad que le inundó rápidamente por dentro.

- No te disculpes- pidió él, tendiéndole una mano en son de paz, intentando poner fin a ese episodio.

Ella le estrechó la mano y le miró a los ojos. Sintió, de repente, un placentero y calmante calor recorrerla. Olvidó el dolor físico de su herida y olvidó todos los gritos en su cabeza. No se dio cuenta apenas de nada pues todo pasó en un segundo para ella. Lo vio acercarse, sintió su olor, mezcla de tabaco y espuma de afeitar y perdió el mundo de vista hasta que no tuvo duda: sentía unos labios sobre los suyos.

Quince años atrás. Se repetía la historia. Empezaba de la misma forma que la otra vez, donde obtuvo mucha gloria, pero también pena. Recordó aquél primer beso, también tras unos gritos inútiles, recordó las risas, las disculpas, los no importa… y sintió una enorme sensación pesada en el estómago mientras notaba como le invadían y sus labios, estúpidos desobedientes, se dejaban hacer.

Sintió una mano enorme posarse en su estómago, justo donde tenía la herida, y acariciarla. Se buscó en alguna parte, estuviera donde estuviera, para intentar traerse de vuelta y poner fin a esa locura. Pero sus manos, tercas, parecían no escuchar las órdenes de su cerebro y empezaron a abrirse paso dentro de la chaqueta del capitán. Alguno de los dos volvió el beso más salvaje, y para cuando Hina logró reunir la cordura suficiente ya estaba aprisionada entre la pared y Smoker.

Subió las manos hasta su pecho y empujó, deshaciéndose enseguida de la punzada de arrepentimiento que sintió al romper el beso. Lo miró fijamente buscando algo que le respondiera lo que no se atrevía a preguntar. Él se frotó la cara enérgicamente y miró a todos lados menos a la mujer a la que acababa de besar.

- ¡Por Dios!. ¿Qué…?- Hina lo miraba entre confusa y enfadada- ¿Por qué demonios…?. ¿Te has vuelto loco?. ¿Qué haces?

Él sabía que ella le estaba fastidiando preguntándole algo tan obvio. La había besado. Punto final. No tenía que darle explicaciones. Nunca las había necesitado, aunque quizás las cosas no eran como siempre.

Hina seguía mirándole esperando una respuesta, así que tragó saliva, y haciendo gala de su altanería contestó:

- Besarte.

- ¿Besarme?- Hina se acercó a él- ¿Qué demonios te crees?.¡Hina enfurecida!

- No te hagas la ofendida, Hina- pidió él, volviendo a ver verdadero enfado en los ojos de ella. Lo último que quería eran más gritos-. No habrá sido para tanto.

- ¡No te burles de mí!- la mujer bajó la voz, pero sus palabras seguían sonando amenazantes- Ya no somos dos niños para andar jugando…

Smoker no podía evitarlo. Esa mujer seguía encendiendo una pequeña mecha dentro de él, que si dejaba ir, hacía cosas como esa. Le devolvía la mirada orgulloso, mientras por dentro aplacaba a duras penas el instinto por volver a saltarle encima.

- No tiene nada de malo… No saques las cosas de contexto- se acercó un paso a ella-. Lo digo con todas las consecuencias, Hina…- susurró su nombre y ella cerró los ojos. Volvió a colocarle la mano sobre la herida, cubriéndola totalmente- Nunca ha pasado nada malo con esto- se acercó otro paso más. Ella apretaba los ojos-. Hina…

La mujer saboreó como sonaba su nombre susurrado por esa voz tan ronca. Se odió a si misma por eso pero le gustaba tenerlo así, casi suplicándole.

- Podemos tomárnoslo como hace años- siguió él, cerrando también los ojos-. Como si fuera un juego. Juguemos…

- Yo no estaba jugando- contestó ella-. Yo lo tomaba en serio y acabamos mal… Así que deja de implorarme…

Se hizo el silencio de golpe, y aun con los ojos cerrados notó como el hombre volvía a acercarse. Un segundo de duda, un flash y la luz.

- ¿Qué coño haces?- Gritó Smoker, agarrándose una mejilla.

- Pegarte- Hina sacó un pitillo.

- ¡Estás loca!

Hina curvó las cejas y sonrió malévolamente. Había ganado ese round sin demasiados problemas. Su enorme orgullo le impedía reconocer que hubiese aceptado el juego de buen grado, y ahora se jactaba en el hecho de ver a Smoker sujetándose la mejilla. Sabía que el daño era más moral que físico. Era más doloroso el golpe por la intención y por la derrota.

- No tan loca como para seguirte el juego de nuevo- y la capitana se dio la vuelta y caminó un par de metros más allá, tras el fuego-. Buenas noches.

Se acostó en el suelo de lado, dándole a él la espalda. Smoker gruñó y se sentó en el frío suelo de tierra. Miró con verdadero enfado la curvilínea silueta que descansaba a tan solo unos pasos de él, pero a la vez tan inalcanzable. La odió, la odió mucho, con toda su alma. Acercó dos puros a la fogata y los encendió. Aspiró el denso humo que le regalaban y murmuró, tan levemente que Hina no pudo oírlo:

- Buenas noches, Hina…- se tumbó en el suelo, de espaldas al fuego, y abrochó su chaqueta. Hacía frío- Yo tampoco estaba jugando…

* * *

El estómago le rugía de hambre. La primera idea que le cruzó por la mente es que no comía nada desde el mediodía del día anterior. Notó que tenía algo encima que no debía estar allí y se atrevió a abrir los ojos. La chaqueta Blanca y gruesa de Smoker estaba echada sobre sus hombros de manera que le cubría todo el tronco. Le costó unos segundos entender por qué estaba tirada en el suelo y qué hacía ahí, pero un olor que no sabía de donde venía la distrajo.

Se levantó helada de frío y siguió el olor. Llegó a fuera de la cueva, donde se sorprendió de ver a su compañero de cueva arrodillado junto a un fuego, con el torso desnudo y asando una especie de animalillo.

Se acercó a él sigilosa por su espalda y le tendió la chaqueta. Él advirtió su presencia y la miró, escrutándola con la mirada en busca de alguna señal de su estado de ánimo. Nada. Su expresión era, como casi siempre, extrañamente neutra. Al menos no venía hecha una furia.

Agarró la chaqueta y se la puso, mientras Hina se sentaba al otro lado del fuego.

- ¿Qué es eso?- Inquirió ella mirando lo que smoker asaba.

- Buenos días.

- Buenos días, sí- repitió ella-. ¿Qué es eso?

- Un conejo- respondió Smoker, dando la vuelta a la pieza sobre el fuego. Aun escudriñaba la expresión de Hina.

- ¿Cuánto llevas levantado?

- No he dormido apenas…- Smoker apartó el animal del fuego y lo partió con una navaja que sacó de sus pantalones.

- ¿Cargo de conciencia, quizás?

Smoker heló su mirada y la clavó en Hina. Ella lamentó haber tocado el tema. También se avergonzaba de su actitud de la noche anterior, pero el cansancio la había hecho dormir durante horas. Se sintió avergonzada.

- Toma- Smoker le acercó un trozo de carne-. Lo siento- ironizó-, tendrás que comerlo con tus manos.

- ¿Vamos a volver a la base?- Preguntó Hina, mordisqueando su trozo de conejo con poca finura- ¿Tú que opinas?

- Debemos volver. Nuestros hombres están allí, y no saben nada de nosotros.

- ¿Si me disculpo servirá de algo?

Smoker abrió los ojos como platos ante esa pregunta. Bien. La cuerda empezaba a estar en su terreno. Sólo debía tirar un poco más y Hina caería ante él como si nada.

- Haz lo que te dé la gana- respondió con toda la frialdad que pudo.

Hina sonrió maliciosamente. No esperaba menos que eso de Smoker.

- Voy a darme por perdonada entonces…

- Haz lo que te dé la gana.

- Es lo que hago siempre- mordió su trozo de carne.

Smoker miró su trozo de carne. Ya estaba. Sabía que todo estaba ya solucionado, con ella era así de fácil solucionar los problemas. Tanto o más fácil que tenerlos. Su carácter era así, como un rayo. Primero veías el relámpago; luego oías el trueno. Pero se iba tan rápido como venía.

- ¿Qué tal tu herida?

Ella se miró el estómago. La herida seguía molestándole y no tenía buena pinta. La tapó con una mano intentando que el capitán la olvidara.

- Está bien.

- ¿Me dejas verla?

- ¡Qué pesado!- Exclamó Hina, divertida- ¡Hina harta!

- Déjame verla…

- ¿Tanto interés tienes en esta herida?

El alto capitán hizo un gesto autoritario con la mano de llamada y Hina, resoplando, se levantó y se acercó a él. Quedó de pie frente al hombre, y descubrió su estómago, apartando con una mano la chaqueta y la camisa, manchadas de sangre.

El hombre aguantó las telas con una mano y miró el corte en la carne blanca. Hina observaba todos los movimientos del hombre con atención.

- No está infectada- determinó el hombre tras unos segundos de examen-. Pero habría que coserla.

- ¿Coser?- Hina se miró la herida- No parece para tanto, Smoker-kun…

- Sí- sonrió-. Te quedará una bonita cicatriz.

* * *

- ¡Capitán Smoker!- Gritó Tashigi al verlo salir de la enfermería.

- ¡Baje la voz, Teniente!- Ordenó él, advirtiendo la presencia de su subordinada.

Hina salió tras Smoker de la enfermería, con una venda visible tras su ropa rajada.

- ¿Ves?- Dijo antes de ver a Tashigi- No era para tanto.

- Capitana Hina- la otra mujer la saludó con la mano y como respuesta obtuvo un cruce de brazos y una mirada seria.

- Ah… Hola…- se volvió hacia Smoker- No era nada. Voy a ducharme y a cambiarme. Luego nos vemos.

La capitana desapareció de sus vistas. Tashigi miró a su capitán, nerviosa.

- ¡Capitán!. ¡El capitán T-Bone ha estado preguntando mucho y yo no sabía…!

- Bueno, bueno…- la calmó. También necesitaba una ducha y una siesta- Despliegue a los soldados por la isla en busca de nuestro barco. Parece ser que alguien está jugando a hundir la flota.

- ¿El barco?- Tashigi empezó a seguir las grandes zancadas de su capitán- Está anclado en la costa Este de…

- Ya no está.

- Capitán… ¿Está bien?

- Tashigi- se volvió para mirarla fijamente-. Haga lo que le he mandado. Pero antes…

- ¿Sí, Capitán?

- ¿Dónde está T-Bone?

* * *

- ¡Hina!- Smoker aporreó la puerta del dormitorio de la capitana- ¡Hina, abre!

Esperó unos segundos y no escuchó nada. Volvió a repetir su llamado y golpeó la puerta. Intentó girar el pomo de la puerta pero no se abría. Apretó contra la puerta con el hombro. Estaba a punto de tirarla a bajo cuando se abrió.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa?- Le gritó ella- ¡Me estaba duchando!

- Ya lo sé, maldita sea- farfulló apartando la mirada.

Hina estaba empapada de pies a cabeza, cubierta solo por una pequeña toalla roja agarrada a la altura del pecho con una mano. El pelo mojado hacía caer gotas por sus piernas hasta el suelo. Smoker se sorprendió al ver a la capitana con la cara totalmente lavada, sin su eterno pintalabios, sin sus ojos sombreados. La prefirió así mil veces, natural, como él siempre que podía la recordaba.

- ¿Y por eso querías entrar a la fuerza?- Preguntó ella, aguantándose una carcajada- ¡No hacía falta tirar mi puerta abajo!

- ¿Qué…?- Smoker abrió los ojos de la sorpresa- ¡No!

- ¿Quieres algo o has venido a mirarme?

- ¡El maldito de T-Bone se ha largado de la base!- Le gritó él, mirándola a la cara fijamente.

Hina abrió la puerta del todo y se hizo a un lado.

- Entra y deja de gritar en el pasillo…

Smoker carraspeó. Tas mirar a lado y lado y cerciorarse de que nadie le veía entró en la habitación. La ropa de Hina estaba tirada en el suelo y el camino de la puerta al baño estaba mojado. Fue a sentarse en la cama, aun hecha.

- ¿Qué haces?- Le gritó ella- ¡Llevas la ropa asquerosa!. ¡No te sientes ahí!- Se acercó a él y se interpuso entre Smoker y la cama- ¡Has dormido en el suelo!

- ¡Vale, vale!- Se apartó cuanto pudo de la cama- ¡Me quedaré de pie!

Ella le sonrió y agarró una toalla de encima de una silla.

- Siéntate ahí- y, tras asegurar la toalla que llevaba alrededor de su pecho, se secó el pelo con la otra-. Bien… ¿Qué propones hacer?

- No lo sé… Siento que se nos acaban las opciones- admitió él-. Estamos tú y yo, Hina…

- No tenemos ni idea de dónde puede estar ese bastardo- siguió ella, sentándose en la cama frente a él-. ¿Por dónde vamos a empezar a buscarle?. ¿Qué hay de Nezumi?

- Nezumi al cuerno- sentenció él bruscamente-. Y sobre T-Bone… ¿Qué sé yo? Quizás deberíamos darle por perdido y pedir ayuda. Alguien nos vendrá a buscar.

- El Den-Den Mushi de mi habitación no funciona- declaró Hina, recordándolo de golpe. Dejó caer al suelo la toalla de su cabeza.

- Joder… Necesito descansar…- Smoker hundió la cabeza entre sus manos- No puedo pensar así.

Sacó dos cigarrillos de su chaqueta y los encendió. Aspiró su humo lentamente y se acomodó en la silla. Algo de calma, por fin. El humo del tabaco le intoxicaba los sentidos momentáneamente, un pequeño chute de placer que quizás lograse despertar sus neuronas.

- Apaga eso.

- ¿Cómo?

- Que apagues eso- repitió ella, altanera, aun con su toalla y frente a él.

- ¿Los puros?- Los sacó de su boca y los sostuvo entre sus dedos- ¿Te molesta? Si tú también fumas…

- Sí, me molesta- puso los brazos en jarra-. Me estas llenando la habitación de humo, Smoker-kun.

- ¡Vaya!- smoker se levantó de su asiento para estar a su altura y enfrentarla a la cara- ¡Todo lo que yo hago te molesta!

- ¡No es cierto!

Agarró salvajemente los dos puros de la mano del hombre y los estrujó. Smoker la miró expectante y ella los lanzó al suelo y frunció el ceño. Entonces, cuando menos lo esperaba, se sintió rodeada por la enorme presencia de Smoker y sintió otro de sus besos intoxicantes.

* * *

**Pues ala, esto ha sido todo por esta veeez :P**

**Contesto Reviews: **

**kaizoku ou16: Woooo No pasa nada, jeje Espero contar son tus reviews a partir de ahora, ya que me interesa mucho tu opinión! Gracias por dedicarme un pedacito de ti tiempo!**

**Matias Erick Zunechky: Dioso!! eres lo mejor del mundo, lo sabes¿no? Si, estoy segura de k en un par de caps más tú ya sabrás lo que pasa... eres así!! A ver si adivinas k en el siguiente hay lemmon!! lo has adivinado? seguro k si XDDD Gracias por tu apoyo, eres el mejooor!!**

**Souma Hanabi: Si, si ya te cuelgo el cap... TT Te kiero, askerosilla mia! en seriooo... Sabes k este cap es medio tuyo... la escenita de la cueva es medio tuya, pavaaa!! Gracias por ser así conmigoo!!**

** Halane: ves? algo indecente es la proposición TT Espero k te haya gustado el cap o Besitos, linda. Eres un sooool.**

** Pues hasta otra, pipol! xDD**


	7. NO HAREMOS NADA SIN SMOKER

**Sin más, akí está el lemmon... Lo cuelgo llena de inseguridades... Ya me direis vuestra opinión TT**

* * *

7-. NO, NO HAREMOS NADA SIN SMOKER… 

- Sabes a tabaco…- susurró ella cuando se deshizo del beso. Apenas separó su cara unos milímetros de la de él.

El de Logue volvió a besarla, esta vez más salvajemente. La rodeó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia si, profundizando el beso. Al no notar rechazo por parte de ella se envalentonó y convirtió sus besos en un festival de lenguas, labios y mordiscos.

La gruesa chaqueta del capitán pronto descansó en el elaborado suelo del dormitorio, desde donde fue testigo de más besos.

- Estás realmente sucio…

Fuera volvía a llover. Las gotas de la furiosa lluvia golpeaban contra los cristales de la ventana y apenas se veía nada a través.

- ¿Y eso te gusta?

- Sí…- Hina agarró la cabeza del hombre para guiar los besos.

Pronto se vio arrinconada por Smoker, que la encajó sobre el escritorio y se apoyó entre sus largas piernas, con una mano a cada lado de ella en la mesa. El capitán dejó de preguntarse por Nezumi, por T-Bone, por su barco, por la lluvia y por todo. Solo podía ver el banquete que se le servía en bandeja de plata y en como disfrutarlo al máximo. ¿Seguiría siendo igual debajo de la toalla?

Hina sintió deseos de hacerle daño de cualquier manera. Volver a tener toda esa carne para ella sola despertaba un punto olvidado dentro de ella. Se apartó de su boca y clavó descaradamente sus dientes en una clavícula de Smoker, sonriendo al oír la reacción. Cargaba sus cartuchos, y disparaba. Paseó las uñas por su dibujada espalda, clavándolas más fuertemente en puntos estratégicos, obligando al albino a doblar hacia atrás toda su espina dorsal.

Fuego creía que corría por sus venas en vez de sangre, buscando una mota de pólvora para explotar. Estaba conteniéndose de arrancar esa maldita toalla de un solo movimiento, no quería ser demasiado ansioso. Quería tomarse su tiempo en cada zona que sabía que enloquecía a su amante, pero necesitaba ya sentir piel contra piel. El mordisco bajo su cuello era un ataque en toda regla con toda la artillería por delante y no pensaba quedarse atrás. Agarró las nalgas de la mujer y la atrajo al borde del escritorio, apretándola contra su febril cuerpo.

No pudo más. Sostuvo las manos de Hina sobre su cabeza y le mordió el cuello. Era su hora de pasar al modo ofensivo. Beso y lamió todo lo que la toalla le permitía y se deleitó en los primeros cánticos de derrota que entonaba Hina en forma de gemidos entrecortados. Ella ni siquiera intentaba forcejear para librarse de la mano de Smoker que sujetaba las suyas. Notaba que necesitaba ese castigo y la toalla estaba empezando a ahogarla.

Smoker le soltó las manos justo cuando Hina movió las caderas inconscientemente para encajar al hombre perfectamente entre ellas. Gruñó roncamente al notar a la mujer de lleno en su punzante erección. La besó y empezó a embestir contra ella, cuando la capitana dio con el interruptor.

De golpe la única luz que les permitía verse entraba por la ventana lluviosa. La intensa luz del mediodía se aplacaba por el agua y creaba un ambiente idóneo. Smoker volvió a posar las manos en el trasero de su amante y para su sorpresa la toalla había desaparecido.

- No apagues la luz…- susurró- Quiero verte…

- Shhht…- Hina negó con la cabeza- Me ves perfectamente.

Cuando los ojos se acostumbraron a la falta de luz, Smoker posó una mano en cada uno de los pechos que ahora veía casi perfectamente. Vio también la reciente herida que se dibujaba en la piel de la mujer. Apenas cuatro puntos, ni siquiera una venda. Hina sonrió y llevó la cabeza hacia atrás. Rodeó la cintura de Smoker con sus piernas, apretando sus pelvis con rudeza.

Gotas de agua escapaban de sus cabellos y se perdían en el escote que Smoker dominaba con sus fuertes manos. Como si estuviera al mando de un grande y potente navío sentía el poder que adquiría de propia cuenta. Buscó la boca de ella porque la necesitaba más que a la nicotina. Sintió las manos de Hina bajar por su torso, deleitándose, hasta perderse más allá de su piel.

- Eres preciosa…

Sintió moverse la hebilla de su cinturón. Unas hábiles manos la desataban nerviosamente.

- Cállate, maldita sea, Smoker.

Logró deshacerse de la traba y tiró de la tira de cuero hacia sí, sacándola completamente casi sin esfuerzo. La lanzó fuera de su campo de visión y se dedicó ahora al botón y la cremallera de los pantalones azules. Smoker la miraba mientras ella le desnudaba. Estaba prácticamente igual. Como siempre mucho mejor desnuda que con sus trajes, tersa, suave, llena, exuberante, perfecta…

De golpe el pensamiento sobrevino en su cabeza. No había sido consciente hasta ese momento de cuánto deseaba a esa mujer. La apretó contra si de nuevo, obligándola a apartarse de sus pantalones. La levantó del escritorio como si no pesase nada y la llevó a la cama lentamente.

- Cierra el pestillo- pidió ella cuando notó su cuerpo sobre las sábanas-. Si alguien entrase…

Él obedeció rápidamente y volvió al ataque más ofensivo. Se colocó sobre ella poniendo cuidado en su estómago, pues la herida permanecía destapada. Volvió a besarla con rabia. Ella se olvidó de las molestias de la herida y buscó con sus caderas las de él, queriendo sentirle plenamente. Paseó las manos por su amplio pecho, reconociendo cicatrices y encontrando algunas nuevas, mientras sentía que no sería capaz de dejar de besar nunca a ese hombre.

Oyó caer las dos botas de Smoker al suelo y notó como la cama empezaba a empaparse por el agua que soltaba su cabello. Ni siquiera se había secado la piel con la toalla. Apartó al capitán de encima suyo y tomó las riendas, decidida a hacer saltar sus duras defensas. Se sentó sobre él y volvió a su tarea con el pantalón del hombre, ofreciéndole una vista de su cuerpo que Smoker no dudó en examinar.

También tenía algunas cicatrices nuevas, fruto del estilo de lucha de Hina, siempre cuerpo a cuerpo. Aunque dudaba que muchos hombres hubiesen sido capaces de dañarla por la fuerza. Hina era dura y ruda, y en cuestiones de combate no era de las que se echaba para atrás. Sus pechos se elevaban ante él, tal y como los recordaba, redondos y blancos. Sus manos parecían haber reconocido aquél cuerpo que no pudo ser capaz de no acariciar.

Su pantalón empezó a descender por sus piernas hasta que lo perdió de vista. Hacía frío, pero dentro del dormitorio todo parecía arder, hasta sus pieles parecían quemar al tacto. Hina no sabía si después de eso iba a arrepentirse o no de su locura, pero por el momento no iba a desperdiciar ni una sola oportunidad de disfrutar. Así que no prolongó la muerte de la última prenda que le estorbaba.

Se besaron durante rato, se acariciaron, se clavaron las uñas. Hina, sentada sobre él, clavó los dientes en su pecho, se deleitó en sus abdominales, los mordió; besó sus hombros, sus brazos y apretó los pezones del hombre entre sus dientes. Él la miraba excitado, disfrutando de cada uno de sus movimientos. Hina, al pasar, rozaba en ocasiones la entrepierna del hombre con sus pechos, y aunque no podía verlo, sabía que el hombre debía tener la expresión marcada por el placer.

La capitana se detuvo en su ombligo. Hundió su lengua en él y mordió el trozo de carne de encima. Oyó a smoker gruñir. Estaba consiguiendo volverlo loco antes de ponerse en serio, y eso animó a la mujer a seguir con sus torturas. Las manos de Smoker bajaron, buscando a Hina. Agarró su cabello húmedo y tiró levemente de él. Sus miradas se cruzaron un momento y la mujer se dio por satisfecha. Lo tenía comiendo de su mano.

Necesitaba subir un nivel y lo sabía. Besarle el ombligo le pareció algo casto comparado con lo que pretendía hacer en ese momento. La erección del hombre estaba justo ahí, y tomó el miembro entre sus manos. Smoker cerró los ojos, sabiendo lo que le esperaba. Y no se defraudó. Disfrutó al máximo lo que Hina le estaba haciendo y no se sorprendió cuando la vio acercar la boca a su sexo.

Cerró los ojos para que sus demás sentidos no le hicieran perderse una sola de las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo y Hina inició el sabido movimiento. Sintió la humedad de su lengua recorrer su miembro de la base a la punta, y luego la calidez del interior de su boca. Tras un rato volvió a tomarla por el cabello, apartándolo de su campo de visión. Ahora quería verlo todo, ver como su amante le proporcionaba tanto placer lo volvía todo mucho más excitante. Dejó escapar sin querer un ronco gemido.

No quería que todo terminase tan pronto pero sentía que se estaba dejando llevar. La paró y Hina abandonó su tarea. Se tumbó a su lado, mirándole a los ojos, y volvió a besarlo.

Smoker sintió de repente una enorme sensación de dejá-vu, que le hizo sentir cosquillas en el estómago. Cuando pensaba que el lazo que los unía estaba más roto que nunca ocurría eso, y algo dentro de él le decía que el lazo había vuelto a unirse, esta vez con nudo triple. La atmósfera que estaban creando era magnífica para ambos.

Hina también de dejó envolver por ese extraño calor y evocó momentos pasados con él, mientras abría las piernas para dejar que el hombre se colocara entre ellas. Sabía que era su turno ahora. El capitán abandonó sus labios y descendió dibujando con su lengua hasta sus pechos. Los apretó con sus manos y los besó. Le hubiera gustado poder detener el tiempo y estar así hasta hartarse, sintiendo el golpeteo acelerado del corazón de Hina. Atrapó uno de los pezones con sus labios y empezó a notar la respiración de la mujer acelerarse.

Era delicioso estar ahí, sobre Hina, mordiéndole los pechos como un niño hambriento. Le hacía sentir importante poder ponerla así, a ella, a la mujer más autoritaria que jamás había conocido. Decidió aventurarse un poco más, deseoso de ver la cara de la mujer haciendo muecas de placer. Ella le miraba fijamente a los ojos, ansiosa por ver más y haciendo esfuerzos por no dejar escapar ningún gemido aún a pesar de no poder controlar su respiración apenas.

Sintió una de las manos del capitán bajar por su cuerpo hasta sus muslos. Smoker acarició la parte interna de sus piernas, desde la rodilla hasta las ingles, arrancándole jadeos, mientras su boca no abandonaba sus pechos. La mujer le agarró la cabeza, clavándole los dedos. No era capaz de pensar con claridad, decidir si estaba bien o no, si se iba a arrepentir, si... Todo escapaba de su control, no tenía tiempo de decidir porque Smoker volvía a invadirle la boca con su lengua. Era algo rabioso, más un mordisco que un beso, y en medio del alboroto, la mano del capitán se coló en su entrepierna.

Un gemido se perdió en la boca del hombre y Hina se estremeció de arriba abajo. Había dedos en su entrepierna, dedos en sus pezones y una lengua explorándole salvajemente la boca. Nada estaba en su dominio, todo era cosa del azar y la buena suerte. Lo único a lo que alcanzaba era a agarrar la nuca del hombre y clavarle las uñas en la espalda, mas inconscientemente que a sabiendas, pues su mente parecía haber cerrado por vacaciones.

Smoker abandonó su boca para clavar los dientes en su cuello. La olió y se perdió en su aroma embriagador, en el olor natural de la piel de la capitana. Sus dedos parecían no obedecerle, moverse solos, guiarse por instinto. Se abrieron paso en su sexo hasta encontrar su clítoris. Hina soltó un sonoro gemido y Smoker, al oírlo, pensó que si alguien los oía desde fuera le importaba un cuerno. Prefería mil veces escuchar a la mujer gemir. Así que movió sus dedos, friccionando suavemente el sexo de la mujer, se aventuró de vez en cuando a introducir un dedo en su cuerpo, la oyó gemir, intentando ahogar sus gritos sin lograrlo apenas, la vio agarrarse con fuerza a su carne, a la almohada, a las sábanas, intentando liberar algo de tensión. La miró, queriendo gravar esa imagen en la retina por si no volvía a repetirse.

- ¿Te gusta?

El susurro de Smoker en su oído le derritió los tímpanos. Su voz era un potente añadido, afrodisíaca, masculina. Era como un ronroneo que se clavó en ella, estremeciéndola y excitándola. Asintió con la cabeza y se dio cuenta que estaba en el único lugar en el que sus órdenes no valían para nada, en el que tenía que dejarse llevar por los deseos de otro. Mientras, ella gemía en su oído, clavando sus uñas en su dura carne, empezando a sentir cerca un orgasmo, preparándose para dejarse ir. La mano de Smoker se apartó de ella, dejándola con la miel en los labios. Ahora era él el que daba las órdenes de manera silenciosa. Sentía el cuerpo de Hina temblar levemente bajo él y volvió a besarla, esta vez más pausadamente.

¿Nezumi?. ¿T-Bone?.¿Quién demonios eran esos? Lo único que parecía ocurrir, lo único importante era lo que pasaba en esa habitación. Tantas veces en ese largo tiempo había esperado y deseado volver a repetirlo que no quería dejarse nada de lo que había pensado por hacer. Quería que todo fuese tan perfecto que sentía que no iban a tener suficiente tiempo para todos sus caprichos, pero quién sabía, quizás ese encuentro cambiaba las cosas.

Se colocó tumbado tras ella, con su pecho contra la blanca espalda de la capitana. La agarró de la cintura y la atrajo hasta sí. Hina sonrió, entendiendo las intenciones del hombre y con más ganas que nunca de empezar de una vez por todas con todo aquello. Smoker alzó la cabeza y tuvo una perspectiva del cuerpo de la mujer totalmente nueva. Agarró uno de sus pechos con la mano que no usaba para apoyarse y empezó a mordisquearle el lóbulo de la oreja que tenía más cerca. Quería llevarla al límite, llevarlo todo hasta la última consecuencia para provocar más deseo. Sabía como tenía a Hina, por eso no se sorprendió cuando ella giró la cabeza en busca de sus labios y alzó una pierna descaradamente.

- Smoker-kun…- susurró ella, agarrándose la pierna- Hazlo de una maldita vez…

El capitán la besó y la apretó contra sí. Siempre le había gustado escuchar un consentimiento de sus labios, lo hacía todo más adulto. Llevó su punzante erección hasta Hina y entró lentamente en ella, recreándose en el sonoro gemido que soltó. Con su mano hizo presión en la pelvis de ella para facilitarse la faena y la miró a la cara. Tenía los ojos cerrados y sus finos labios estaban apretados. Sólo de despegaban para dejar escapar leves gemidos que acompañaban a los roncos jadeos del capitán.

Smoker empezó el delicioso vaivén dentro de la capitana, primero lentamente. Volver a sentir a Hina de esa manera le estaba desbordando, era una sensación que le sobrevino de golpe y la realidad cayó sobre él como una losa. Estaba acostándose con Hina. Y no acababa de creérselo, estar otra vez así con la mujer que lo había vuelto tan loco en la veintena y había conseguido sacarle de quicio más tarde. Sea como fuere, no podía dejar de mirarla un segundo cuando la tenía cerca. Y en ese momento tampoco. Luchaba contra sí mismo para mantener los ojos abiertos y no perderse el cuerpo de la capitana danzando al compás que sus embestidas le marcaban y sus pechos saltando a cada empujón.

Se deshizo en un momento. Hina estaba susurrándole por más, más rápido, así, más… derritiéndole por completo. Smoker llevó su mano hasta la entrepierna de la capitana, sabiendo cuál sería su reacción, y empezó a acariciarla. La mujer dio un respingo de sorpresa el notar de nuevo la mano de Smoker en su parte más sensible. Intentó besarle, pero su intento fue torpe debido al ritmo frenético de las envestidas del hombre.

Hina dejó de reprimir sus gemidos. No podía controlar ni un ápice de su cordura, ni apenas controlar sus movimientos o gemidos. Todo parecía ser parte de un malévolo plan contra ella. Smoker, tras ella, masturbándola mientras entraba y salía de ella a un ritmo delicioso, la lluvia repiqueteando en la ventana, los sonidos que ambos soltaban, los sudores de sus cuerpos que se mezclaban… Todo parecía pensado para volverla loca, y cuando Smoker mordió su cuello, bajo su oreja, empezó a plantearse seriamente que así fuera.

El de Logue Town gruñó en su oído, provocándole un escalofrío justo cuando empezaba a sentir los primeros espasmos, signo irrefutable del ansiado orgasmo. Se aferró a la cama son las uñas, cerró lo ojos con fuerza y pidió más, que no parase, ya estoy cerca.

El albino capitán la sintió culminar en sus brazos y la apretó contra sí, deleitándose en los últimos gemidos de su capitana. Ella sintió los últimos latigazos de placer y se apoyó en el hombre, con la respiración muy agitaba y el pelo enganchado a la frente por el sudor. Smoker empezó a besarle el cuello y los hombros y salió de ella. La miró.

Hina se recostó en la cama y le dejó colocarse sobre ella.

- Tengo más para ti- le susurró él justo antes de besarla.

- ¿Sí?- Hina le pasó los brazos por los hombros. Smoker asintió- No esperaba menos…

El capitán de se tumbó entonces en la cama, dejando a Hina a su lado.

- ¿Quieres hacerlo tú?

Hina sonrió y subió sobre Smoker. Él sabía que debía cederle un turno de mando a ella. Hina era muy autoritaria y no llevar la voz cantante podía llegar a asustarla a veces. Y además, le encantaba disfrutar del cuerpo de Hina moviéndose sobre él.

La dejó hacer y Hina, ya calmada, volvió a introducir el miembro del hombre en su interior. Pronto empezó, esta vez con ella al mando, el divino movimiento. Esta vez cara a cara, pudiendo disfrutar de las expresiones del otro. Hina apoyó las manos a lado y lado de la cabeza del capitán y su pelo, cayendo por su hombro, acariciaba a cada movimiento el pecho de Smoker.

El ritmo se volvió frenético y brusco. Smoker, con las manos en la cintura de Hina, colaboraba en la placentera tarea, notando de nuevo como Hina empezaba a dejarse ir. La sacó de encima suyo y la tumbó, para sorpresa de ella, colocándose entre sus piernas. La volvió a penetrar rudamente y la llevó al clímax en cuestión de momentos. Hina se volvió a deshacer en gemidos y jadeos y Smoker, deseoso de terminar, siguió moviéndose dentro de ella unos instantes. Hasta que la capitana notó como el hombre terminaba dentro de ella, llenándola, y lo abrazó fuerte contra sí.

Todos los músculos de sus cuerpos estaban tensos aún y sus respiraciones eran pesadas y superficiales. Hina, aun con Smoker sobre ella, empezó a acariciarle la espalda y el trasero con las yemas de los dedos, mientras él descansaba con la cabeza sobre su pecho. Necesitaron unos momentos para calmarse, instantes que Smoker aprovechó para cerrar los ojos y relajarse sobre ella. Hina lo miró. Sus facciones relajadas eran mucho más bonitas. Con los ojos cerrados, sus pestañas dibujaban una línea recta y su entrecejo estaba completamente relajado. Su boca, amplia, estaba semi abierta para respirar.

Hina le acarició el cabello mientras la lluvia seguía golpeando los cristales, amenazando seriamente con no parar. La capitana disfrutó del momento mientras lograba respirar con cierta normalidad y sus músculos se iban relajando bajo el cuerpo del hombre. Cerró también los ojos.

- No hace falta que te pregunte si te ha gustado- le murmuró Smoker con los ojos aun cerrados.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Por que se nota…- colocó bien la cabeza sobre sus pechos y la abrazó.

La mujer sonrió y le besó la frente. Smoker continuó:

- Eres una exagerada.

- ¿Una exagerada?

- Sí…- el capitán abrió los ojos y le dedicó una intensa mirada- Gimes demasiado alto.

La mujer soltó una leve carcajada. Smoker siempre tan elocuente.

- No es cierto…- contestó sólo para picarle- Es que me gusta mucho. A Hina le gusta…

- ¡Ja!. ¿Ves como se nota?- Smoker sonrió de triunfo y Hina le acompañó- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

- ¿Dormir?

- No…- Smoker negó con la cabeza- Digo con T-Bone y todo esto.

- Ah… Necesitamos dormir, Smoker-kun…- Hina chasqueó la lengua- Tú mismo lo dijiste hace un rato. Luego veremos.

- Pues duerme bien, Hina…

La capitana rió y se acurrucó mejor en la cama. Echó la sábana sobre sus cuerpos desnudos y sudorosos y se entregó, exhausta, a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Abrió los ojos con esa sensación de que algo la había despertado y, aún aturdida, agudizó su oído. Oía el sonido de la ducha, pero pronto supo que estaban picando a su puerta. Eso la había despertado. Salió de la cama, llevándose consigo la sábana y se puso junto a la puerta.

- ¿Quién es?

- Capitana Hina- dijo una voz muy conocida para ella-. Soy el alférez Bargossi.

- ¡Bargossi!- Exclamó ella- ¿Pasa algo?

- No, capitana. ¿Puedo pasar?

La mujer miró a su alrededor. La habitación daba asco, con la ropa tirada por el suelo. Eso, sumado al hecho de que estaba desnuda y alguien se estaba duchando en la habitación, eran más que suficiente para no abrir la puerta.

- No.

- Simplemente estaba preocupado- admitió el joven-. Ni siquiera vino a dar instrucciones cuando llegó.

- Vine cansada y herida- contestó ella, algo bruscamente.

- Bueno- Bargossi carraspeó-. Hay cosas que me gustaría hablar con usted, capitana.

- Será en otro momento, Bargossi.

- ¿Durante la cena?- Insistió el joven alférez- No queda mucho.

- ¿Qué hora es?- Preguntó mirando a su alrededor en busca de un reloj.

- Pues…- consultó su reloj de pulsera- Son más de las ocho de la noche.

- ¿Las ocho?- Hina calculó a ojo que había dormido unas cinco o seis horas- Bueno. Nos veremos en la cena, entonces.

- Sí. Nos vemos allí.

La capitana lanzó la sábana a la cama y encendió un pitillo. Entró al cuarto de baño y se miró al espejo, viendo, tras ella, la figura distorsionada de Smoker tras la cortina de la ducha.

- ¿Con quién hablabas?

- Con Bargossi- respondió ella, pintándose lentamente los labios. Esperó la reacción del hombre.

- ¡Ah! Ese…- Smoker empezó a aclarar el jabón de su piel- ¿Qué quería?

- Entrar para contarme no sé qué…- contestó ella, despreocupadamente, volviendo a colocar el cigarro entre sus labios. Continuó maquillándose.

- ¿Entrar?- Smoker abrió la cortinilla de la ducha y la miró- ¿Dejas entrar a tus subordinados a tu cuarto?

- ¡No le he dejado entrar!

- Ya veo…- Smoker soltó la cortina y terminó de aclararse- Tú misma…

Hina alzó una ceja y miró al hombre a través del espejo.

- Anda… Smoker-kun…- dijo seductoramente, acercándose a la cortina y asomándose- No te pongas celoso…

- No estoy celoso- replicó firmemente-. Sólo te digo que vigiles con tus subordinados, Hina.

- Baaaaaah- Hina suspiró, volviendo al espejo-. ¿No tienes hambre?

- ¿Hambre?- Preguntó saliendo de la ducha- Pásame una toalla.

- Bajemos a cenar- Hina le pasó la toalla por la cintura y se la anudó-. Hina hambrienta.

Smoker sonrió y la arrinconó contra el lavabo.

- Déjame- pidió ella, viendo la mirada de Smoker sobre ella-. Vamos a cenar.

- No…

La besó ferozmente. Ella se aferró al lavabo y participó, sonriendo por dentro. Smoker nunca dejaría de sorprenderla. Vio caer la toalla al suelo.

* * *

Una hora más tarde Hina entraba en el comedor, perfectamente maquillada y vestida. Smoker bajó unos diez minutos más tarde y buscó a la capitana con la mirada. La encontró sentada en una de las mesas del fondo, sola con un chico de piel morena y el pelo ondulado más negro que el carbón mismo. Desde lejos pudo ver sus enormes ojos verdes, esos que tan mala espina le daban cada vez que los veía.

Antes de que pudiera decidir si acercarse a ellos o no Tashigi estaba frente a él.

- ¡Por fin, Capitán!

- Tashigi…

- ¿Está bien?- Preguntó ella, sentándose junto a él en una de las mesas.

- Sí, sí- smoker probó su comida, con los ojos fijos en Hina y su acompañante disimuladamente-. ¿Me deja cenar en paz, Teniente?

- ¡Oh!- Tashigi se lanzó hacia atrás y golpeó a un soldado raso- ¡Claro!. ¡Vaya!. ¡Lo siento!. ¡Que vergüenza!

- ¿T-Bone?- Bargossi clavó su intensa mirada en los ojos violeta de su capitana.

- Sí… Sospechamos que él tiene algo que ver- Hina le devolvía la mirada-. Hemos pasado la noche por ahí, en una cueva asquerosa… Todo por averiguar.

- ¿Y alguna novedad?

- Nuestros barcos no están en el puerto- susurró ella, mirando a su alrededor en busca de intrusos y advirtiendo la mirada de Smoker.

- ¡Vaya!- Bargossi abrió mucho los ojos- ¡Esa no la esperaba!. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?. Deberíamos reunir a los soldados y buscar una manera de….

- No- le cortó la capitana, tajantemente-. No haremos nada sin Smoker.

* * *

**Contesto directamente los reviews **

**Gabe Logan: gracias por leerme y dejarme tu pekeño comentario **

**Matias Erick Zunecky: Te adoro, tontoooo!! Pues mira, acertaste... walaaaa!! ha habido lemmon xDDDD Verás, ves así a los personages pk en cierto modo yo los plasmo como los veo... y ese es mi gran riesgo, escribir sobre Hina, una mujer k aparece en 3 capitulos, y apenas sale. Pero verás, me enamoró esa fuerza... Y la madurez... bueno, yo he madurado y aparte estos dos ya no son niños... Y son capitanes de la marina, con responsabilidades y protocolo... Por eso los hago así... Pk si te los cruzaras verías como cuando estan solos hablan de una forma y frente a gente son diferentes... No sé... es una pena k no les conozcas... aun no llegaste a Logue Town pues? alli sale smoker por primera vez...**

**Souma Hannabi: pieza fundamental del fic... me das seguridad solo con decirme k lo hago genial, con aceptar con tanta pasión los pedacitos k te regalo a veces Y gracias por leer este lemmon tantas veces y decirme lo chupy way k es xDDD Te adoro, y me alegra provocar k te guste más Hina k robin (aunk robin rlz!!).**

**Halane: fiel como siempre. mil gracias por tus reviews... No sabes como me reí con el útlimo... :D me meaba de risa... Tus reviews son los más currados y adoro k seas tan crítica.**

** Sofi, ya ves k tienes pase VIP en mi flog y aki tb xDDDDD wapa!!**

**Por cierto, dejo los links de mi flog yel de ZoRo, para que sus paseis si kereis, corazones:**

** dejo mi msn pa si alguien kiere Besitos y ¡¡DEJAS REVIEWS!!**


	8. CIERRA EL PICO

Bueno, después del lemmon, capítulo extra-calmadito en cuanto a la relación Smoker-Hina...

* * *

8-. CIERRA EL PICO… 

Hina volvió la mirada cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta. Se levantó y se colocó tras la puerta de madera cerrada.

- ¿Quién es?

- Soy Bargossi- respondió la voz masculina al otro lado.

La capitana abrió la puerta y el chico entró inmediatamente. Miró la habitación y encontró a Smoker sentado de cualquier manera en la cama rodeado de papeles y carpetas.

- Capitán Smoker- saludó él.

El capitán asintió con la cabeza y miró detenidamente el papel que sostenía entre sus manos. Hina se sentó en la cama también, demasiado cerca del otro hombre.

- ¿Y bien, Bargossi?

- T-Bone ha llamado a la base hace unos minutos- reveló el chico.

Los dos capitanes cruzaron su mirada asombrados. Bargossi tomó una silla y se sentó frente a ellos.

- Quería ver si sus hombres estaban todos bien- siguió el joven alférez al ver que ninguno pronunciaba palabra.

- Ese maldito… -murmuró Smoker por lo bajo. Alzó la cabeza- ¿Dijo algo sobre dónde estaba?. ¿Si pensaba venir?

- No- Bargossi negó con la cabeza-. Sólo quería saber si sus hombres estaban bien y decirles que no se preocupasen y que volvería por ellos.

- Estúpido sentimentalista- se quejó Hina, levantándose nerviosa de su asiento.

- Pretende volver a buscar a sus hombres- apuntó el otro capitán.

- En la base no están los de más alto rango- señaló el joven-. Parece ser que los llevó con él. ¿Creen que deberíamos salir a buscarle?

- ¿Salir?- Smoker le miró arqueando una ceja- ¿Qué le hace pensar que vendrá con nosotros?

- Pues…- el alférez se sonrojó al instante y se levantó- Yo… Vaya, lo siento… No pretendía excederme.

- ¡Deja de disculparte!- Ordenó Hina a su subordinado- Y tú, Smoker, cierra el pico y vigila con lo que dices a mis hombres.

Smoker bajó de nuevo la cabeza, ofendido y enfadado. Hina se cruzó de brazos en el momento en que, por la puerta abierta, entraba una chica muy atolondrada.

- ¡Capitán Smoker!- Gritó Tashigi- ¡Por fin le encuentro!

- Teniente…

- ¡T-Bone ha llamado a la base!

- Lo sé…

- ¡Y ha preguntado por sus hombres!

- Lo sé…

- ¡Va a volver!

- Tashigi…

- ¿Vamos a salir a buscarle?

- ¡Teniente Tashigi!- Gritó entonces el Capitán- ¡Ya sé todo eso!

- Oh… Vaya… - Tashigi palideció al ver el rostro molesto de su superior- Lo siento, Capitán.

- A ver- Hina se interpuso entre ellos dos-. Tashigi, Bargossi. ¿Creen que podríamos salir de esta isla por otro medio si no dispusiéramos de nuestros barcos?

- ¿No tenemos barcos?- Preguntó Tashigi, mirando horrorizada a la capitana.

- ¡Teniente!- Hina puso los brazos en jarra- ¡Conteste!

- Esto… No lo creo…- empezó ella, mirando a Bargossi en busca de ayuda- No se me ocurre nada.

- Bueno- dijo Smoker, captando a la capitana-. Ustedes dos se irán a buscar un modo de sacarnos a todos de aquí.

- Mientras el Capitán Smoker y yo iremos en busca de T-Bone- acabó la capitana, mirando las caras de angustia de los dos de menor rango-. ¿Entendido?

* * *

- ¿Crees que ha sido buena idea dejarles irse solos?- Preguntó la capitana.

El otro contestó con un gruñido y un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza.

- ¿Sigues enfadado conmigo?- Hina frenó su marcha- Vamos… No seas ridículo.

- No estoy enfadado contigo, Hina.

- Sí lo estás- la capitana reanudó su marcha porque el otro se adelantaba.

- Bueno¿qué esperabas?- Smoker frenó ahora. Le plantó cara- ¡Me has mandado callar frente a un soldado de rango inferior!

- ¡Smoker-kun!- Hina rió- ¡Es una soberana tontería!

- Para mí no lo es- Smoker volvió a caminar, con el ceño más fruncido, si cabe-. Y punto final. No se hable más.

- Está bien…- Hina caminó a su lado. Sabía que intentar cualquier cosa en ese momento iba a ser completamente inútil, así que decidió hartarlo- Pero sigo pensando que es una tonte…

- ¡Shhhht!- Smoker frenó y colocó un brazo ante Hina para pararla.

- ¿Qué narices…?

El capitán le tapó la boca con una mano y la atrajo contra sí, agarrándola completamente. Hina intentó forcejear al principio, pero pronto advirtió lo que el otro hombre había notado. Una voz de hombre, de sobra conocida, hablaba en voz muy baja muy cerca de ellos. Smoker la soltó cuando notó que se calmaba. Ella le miró con dureza.

T-Bone descansaba sobre una piedra, semi-oculto entre la maleza y hablaba a través de un Den-den Mushi. Hina se contuvo de ir a su encuentro por la dura mirada que Smoker lanzó sobre ella.

- ¡A las órdenes!- Decía el hombre a su aparato- Sólo espero a que llegue mi barco- hizo una pausa para escuchar-. ¡Quiero llevarles conmigo!. ¡Son mis hombres!. ¡No pienso abandonarles!

Calló, con los ojos abiertos como platos. Hina no pudo más y empezó a caminar hacia él con las manos en las caderas.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya…- captó su atención- ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

- Ya llamaré- colgó el Den-den Mushi y miró impresionado a la mujer.

Smoker salió tras ella y T-Bone se levantó, anonadado. Dejó caer su Den al suelo y retrocedió unos pasos.

- ¿Qué…?

Hina corrió hacia él hasta que lo acorraló. El otro capitán fue retrocediendo ante el intimidante acercamiento de la mujer y se sobresaltó al notar el tronco de un árbol contra su espalda. La mujer aprovechó para hacer uso de sus habilidades, y con un solo movimiento con uno de sus brazos, el hombre quedó aprisionado contra el árbol.

Forcejeó sin éxito, y aún más cuando vio a Smoker acercarse con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Está bien…- se inclinó hacia el encarcelado- ¿Qué cojones pasa en esta isla?

- Debo irme- contestó T-Bone-. Van a venir a por mí.

- ¿Quién?

- Van a venir a por mí- repitió-, y luego vendremos por mis hombres.

- ¡Hina harta!

La mujer avanzó a Smoker y propinó un fuerte golpe al hombre en la cara. Lo miró hecha una furia.

- ¡Ahora dinos quién cojones nos quiere encerrados aquí, estúpido engendro!

- Vais a pudriros aquí- el feo capitán endureció su mirada.

- ¿Sabes?- Hina se irguió hasta tener la cara a la altura de la de su preso- No deberías subestimar mis poderes, capitán. Aunque tus "salvadores" vinieran por ti con un barco dudo mucho que pudiesen desincrustarte del árbol.

T-Bone palideció al instante. Miró a la mujer con horror comprendiendo la gravedad de la situación. Él era el que estaba por debajo en ese momento.

- Así que… quizás no seamos nosotros los que nos pudramos en esta isla

Smoker estaba disfrutando ese interrogatorio. Él no lo hubiera hecho mejor, además le gustaba el estilo de Hina. La dejó seguir, quería saber cuánta información le sacaba con su método.

- Pero… si eres razonable- siguió la mujer, deleitándose en la expresión de terror del hombre- quizás podríamos hacer tratos…

- No haré tratos con vosotros- dictó el capitán-. No quiero nada de vosotros. ¡Soltadme!

- ¿Ni siquiera quieres que te libere?

Las cosas estaban cada vez más a su favor y la capitana lo sabía. Le faltaban un par de golpes maestros para tenerlo todo bajo control. Agradeció a Smoker que no se metiera. Ella se encontraba a sus anchas.

Como T-Bone no decía nada la mujer siguió.

- Escucha bien, capitán- le miró a los ojos-. Te liberaré cuando ese barco llegue. Sólo cuando yo vea el barco. Entonces nos iremos contigo, pacíficamente.

El preso la miraba entre la incredulidad y la negación. Aunque visto lo visto no tenía otra opción.

- Nos llevarás hasta donde vayas tú- siguió ella-. Creemos saber quién está detrás de esto. Y nos da lo mismo que no nos digas palabra, lo averiguaremos todo- hizo una pausa en la que miró a Smoker-. Y una vez allí, no tendréis más que libraros de nosotros- sonrió-. Si podéis, claro.

- Jamás haré eso…

- Puedes elegir esa opción, o…- Hina puso las manos en las caderas. Estaba disfrutando- puedes quedarte aquí para siempre.

* * *

- ¿Qué hacen estos dos aquí?- Preguntó la capitana cuando les vio acercarse.

- Llamé a Tashigi y le ordené que viniera- contestó el otro capitán mientras esperaban la llegada del barco sentados en una roca.

- ¡Capitán Smoker!- Tashigi llegó hasta ellos y les saludó con una mano en la sien- ¡Capitana Hina!

- Ya tenemos barco- informó Hina cuando su alférez hubo llegado hasta ellos.

- ¿Sí?- Bargossi sonrió abiertamente- Nosotros hemos pateado toda la isla, pero no hay rastro de barco ni medio de transporte alguno.

- Gracias, Bargossi, Tashigi- Hina señaló a T-Bone con un golpe de cabeza- Nos iremos con T-Bone. Tienen que venir a rescatarle.

- ¿T-Bone?- Bargossi lo miró incrédulo- ¿Quiere decir que T-Bone…?

- Os lo contaremos todo por el camino- Smoker se levantó de su asiento-. Porque venís con nosotros¿no?

Bargossi iluminó su moreno rostro con una amplia sonrisa a su capitana, que Hina imitó, pero dirigida al otro capitán.

* * *

- Y por si hace falta decirlo…- Hina se acercó a T-Bone- No menciones que nosotros vamos contigo.

El capitán hizo una mueca de fastidio e intentó moverse dentro de su especial jaula.

- Podrías empezar a cantar- comentó Smoker, sentado frente al preso y eternamente fumando.

- No pienso abrir la boca- T-Bone miraba a ninguna parte-. Estoy cumpliendo una misión especial de un superior.

- ¡Ese imbécil no es tu superior!- Le gruñó Hina, de pie al lado de su compañero.

- ¿Quién?

- ¡Nezumi!

- No sigo órdenes de ese…- contestó T-Bone con total convicción.

- No, claro… -Hina empezaba a ponerse nerviosa. Esperaba que hubiese sido más fácil- Y, dime… ¿Qué superior tuyo te ha ordenado que nos mantengas a Smoker y a mí presos en esta isla?

T-Bone mantuvo la boca cerrada, dispuesto firmemente a no soltar palabra. Si tenía que mantener a Smoker y a Hina fuera de juego, lo haría. Pero ahora se encontraba entre la espada y la pared. Aunque no dudaba, que una vez llegados a su destino, sus superiores se deshicieran de ellos dos sin problemas, incluso si traían a esos dos subordinados.

- Déjalo, Hina- Smoker se acercó hasta ella-. Hará lo que le ordenes, estoy seguro. Pero no va a decirnos nada.

- Tenemos todo el viaje para averiguarlo- Dijo ella, viendo el barco acercarse a lo lejos.

- Pues desata a T-Bone y vamos a infiltrarnos en ese barco- dijo Smoker, empezando a alejarse con su teniente y el alférez de Hina.

Ella desató al capitán y le miró duramente antes de alejarse pisando los pasos de su compañero. T-Bone tragó saliva duramente. Debía pensar una forma de meter a cuatro personas en un barco sin que se notase. Y rezar para que ninguno de los soldados que venían a buscarle descubriera quién andaba de infiltrado en el viaje.

* * *

- Al menos el imbécil de T-Bone tuvo una idea buena…- dijo Hina en voz baja, mientras inspeccionaba el cuarto que le había estado asignado.

- Sí- Smoker entró tras ella, seguido de la teniente y el alférez-. A nadie le ha extrañado que pidiese dos habitaciones para sus mejores hombres.

- Ese idiota…- Hina se sentó en una de las camas, asignándose ese cuarto- Deberíamos empezar a pensar qué hacer una vez lleguemos allí.

- Claro- Smoker se sentó en la otra cama-. Yo apuesto por llegar, buscar a Nezumi y partirle la cara.

Tashigi y Bargossi esperaban de pie alguna orden, mientras miraban a sus dos capitanes. Hina miró duramente a Smoker y resopló.

- A veces no se puede hablar con usted, capitán- dijo ella, con un estudiado tono sarcástico- Ahora quiero descansar. No hemos dormido apenas.

- Lo sé- sentenció Smoker, sin inmutarse.

- Pues largaos los dos- gruñó ella.

- ¿Perdón?

- Smoker… - Hina se levantó de la cama y se acercó a él- Lárgate a tu habitación con Bargossi.

- ¿Yo?- El alférez lo tomó por sorpresa- Claro, capitana.

Hina sonrió y miró a Tashigi. Se volvió a sentar en la cama y Smoker la miró.

- Vamos, hay dos habitaciones- explicó la mujer-. Voy a dormir con Tashigi.

- Pensaba que teníamos asuntos que tratar- susurró Smoker cuando pasó por su lado.

- Sí, los tenemos- contestó de ella en el tono de voz normal, viendo como su alférez salía por la puerta-. Los trataremos después de que yo haya dormido.

Él la miró con fiereza antes de salir por la puerta, y Hina, sin siquiera mirar a su compañera de habitación, se tumbó sobre su cama y apagó su lamparita.

* * *

- ¿Cuánto cree que durará el viaje, capitán?- Preguntó Bargossi al otro hombre cuando estuvieron instalados.

- Ni siquiera sé a dónde vamos, chico- contestó el otro, sin siquiera mirarle a la cara.

- Capitán…- llamó el chico, sentándose en la cama en la que Smoker no descansaba- No me llame chico… Soy un alférez en la fragata de Hina… ¿Es que tiene algo en mi contra?

El capitán alzó una ceja y clavó los ojos en el muchacho.

* * *

Güeno xDD Contesto a los reviews :P

Matias Erick Zunecky: Ésta vez dos reviews xD Eres el mejor del mundo dejando reviews!! Mi fan de lemmons xD Bueno, k a parte de no conocer a estos personages, me alegro de k te guste mif fic... Ya estoy preparando dos más pk a este no le keda demasiado... Y aunk no hayas visto esas sagas seguro que los lees xD Besitos, y gracias por los dos reviews

Souma Hannabi: Loca xD Molan tus reviews, k no se como escribes si por msn nos pasamos la laif dale k te pego TT El final de este cap es tuyo, recuerdas? xD

Halane: Lo dle cinturón... TT Si te soy sincera en el cap 10 hay otro lemmon, y me kedé parada al leer eso del cinturón pk había escrito algo de eso en el otro lemmon... Eres adivina o algo, lo juro, adivinas más que Erick xDDD Me alegro de que te guste mi lemmon, y gracias por tu review

Pucy-chan: manitaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Por fin me dejas un review, pilingui xDD

princess kaizoku: Oh!! gracias por tu review!! Y no, Bargossi es hijo mío... no sale en OP, pero pensé que me daría más juego meterle, pk Smoker tiene su perrita fiel y Hina tiene a esos dos mongoles, pero me dan grima y por eso decidí inventarle un hombre bello, listo, wen hombre, perfecto de la vida, para dar más juego... sí, culpa mía xDD

Y hasta akí el pescado bendido xDDD


	9. MI TRABAJO ES DARTE LOS CAPRICHOS

**Holaaaa**

** Vuelvo a estar akí, atravesando una crisis enorme de rechazo a mis fics... Y planeteándome seriamente dejar de escribir para siempre.**

**El otro día colgué un capítulo de mi nuevo fic... y en una semana no tube ningún review...Esas cosas duelen, pk k no sea un ZoNa no kiere decir k no sea digno de leer. Así que lo borré... Ya estoy un poco harta de que no se valore el trabajo de la gente. **

** Así que si queréis que siga ya sabéis donde está el Go. **

* * *

9-. MI TRABAJO ES DARTE LOS CAPRICHOS…

- Quiero decir…- siguió el chico, viendo como el otro no contestaba- ¿Tiene algo conmigo?

Smoker siguió mirándole fijamente. Claro que le caía mal. Por muchas razones. Lo encontraba pretencioso, siempre dispuesto a hacer algo por Hina, siempre tras sus pasos. Le caía mal porque no soportaba la intensa mirada verde de ese chico, porque no podía soportar sus aires de perfección. Llanamente el alférez, que no debía sobrepasar por mucho la veintena, era intachable. Aun y así el capitán no le soportaba.

- Si usted me cae mal o bien no es algo que tenga la menor importancia- informó el de más alto rango, pasando sus manos tras su cabeza y cerrando los ojos-. Pero no, no me cae bien, Barbosa.

- Es Bargossi- se quejó el chico de mala gana, tumbándose en la cama y dándole la espalda al otro hombre.

- Sí, como sea.

Bargossi resopló resignado. No esperaba que el capitán le declarara su amor pero tampoco que le dijera tan abiertamente que no le caía bien. Agradeció a los cielos haber acabado en la fragata de Hina. Al menos no había acabado con un capitán como él, a pesar de que Tashigi siempre le alabara.

El primero en despertar fue Smoker, que permaneció por la habitación, entreteniéndose con nimiedades. Bargossi seguía durmiendo mientras el capitán revisaba su plan una y otra vez. Cuando Bargossi se levantó ni siquiera cruzaron una palabra, aunque el joven le dirigió alguna mirada malintencionada.

Hina abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a su compañera de celda durmiendo de espaldas a ella en la otra cama. Toda la columna vertebral de Tashigi se adivinaba a través de la fina blusa que llevaba puesta. Hina resopló y salió de la cama. No podía dormir más y tenía frío. Imaginó por un momento a Smoker durmiendo aún, con su expresión serena, acurrucado como un niño bajo sus sábanas a causa del frío. Por un momento tuvo tentaciones de saltar a la recamara del lado y meterse entre sus brazos.

Sacudió su cabeza y suspiró, tapándose torpemente con la chaqueta de su traje roto. Se lavó la cara y se maquilló, como siempre mientras se fumaba su primer pitillo del día. _"Maldito tabaco…"_, pensó._ "Sabes igual que él…"_. Y su mente volvió a cruzar la pared y adentrarse en la cama del capitán, se metió entre sus brazos, se acurrucó en su pecho, aspiró su aroma… y cuando volvió a la tierra Hina tenía pintalabios en una mejilla. Gruñó de inconformismo y se lavó la zona que se había pintado dentro de sus fantasías.

Mientras se ponía algo de máscara de pestañas sus manos temblaban de los nervios. Siempre les pasaba lo mismo y su mente, inconscientemente, se preparaba para lo que sabía que iba a pasar. Desde su primera aventura amorosa con Smoker, se habían ido sucediendo una tras otra, varias veces a lo largo de sus treinta y dos años. La primera a los diecisiete, en pleno apogeo hormonal, vivió su primera aventura sexual con su compañero en la academia, con aquél que sin querer se había convertido en su único amigo. Él, su único apoyo en esos días, su confidente, su mejor aliado, poco a poco se convirtió en algo más. Hasta que un día se convirtió en su amante, en su primer amor. Aquél hombre con una presencia física abrumadora y brutal había sido el culpable de que sus años de academia se convirtieran en momentos llenos de recuerdos pasionales, de confesiones a media luz, de besos a escondidas, susurros, escapadas y muchas horas sin hacer nada, tan sólo disfrutando de sus presencias.

Smoker había marcado una diferencia en su vida. Él había decidido lo que sería su sexualidad para el resto de sus vidas. Ella consiguió un trabajo en la fragata que controlaba la primera parte de Grand Line. Por más que él intentó llevársela consigo a Logue Town ella estaba firme en su decisión. Se había arrepentido miles de veces. ¿Qué hubiese sido de esa relación si ella se hubiese ido a Logue Town?. No sería capitana… ¿O habría sobrepasado a Smoker en su propia tierra?. La sola idea le horrorizaba. Pero le hubiese gustado saber dónde le llevaría eso si se hubiese ido con él.

Sin embargo se fue a la fragata. Empezó a destacar y ascendió como la espuma. Con veintitrés años ya era capitana, mientras que Smoker seguía a las órdenes de alguien más en su base. Pero volvieron a encontrarse, otra vez como tantas. Y ahí empezó su juego vicioso, la primera parte de éste. Encuentro seguido de varios días intentando soportarse, una explosión de pasión, unas cuantas sesiones agotadoras de sexo y luego cada uno por su lado. Una y otra vez había pasado a lo largo de esos años, siempre con el mismo desenlace, siempre con odios y arrepentimientos después. Siempre con una herida dentro un poco más abierta, una brecha atemporal, abierta al fin de su adolescencia e imposible de cerrar.

No se podía cerrar, pues cada vez que las costuras empezaban a coserse otra vez volvía a cruzarse con esa espesa nube de humo denso que volvía a hacer sangrar sus viejas heridas. Suspiró y se dijo a sí misma que esa era una de tantas otras veces. Que se habían visto forzados a reencontrarse, que había pasado lo de siempre, que se había aliviado y que volverían a decirse adiós, entre insultos y reproches.

Smoker le causaba un mono que sólo el mismo Smoker calmaba. Era peor que la peor de las drogas, más adictiva que el chocolate, más perjudicial que el tabaco y más sabrosa que el café. Era SU droga, la que más le costaba conseguir a pesar de ser legal.

Sacó un traje nuevo de su maleta. Estaba sin estrenar. Negro, con una cenefa morada acompañando el escote y todos los botones, como dibujando motivos vegetales. Tashigi dormía aún cuando la capitana se hubo dado el visto bueno.

- Son las once de la mañana y el imbécil de T-Bone aun no nos ha traído nada de comer- se quejó Hina al entrar en la habitación de los hombres.

- Y por lo que parece no vamos a poder salir de esta habitación hasta que lleguemos- observó el otro capitán-. No podemos arriesgarnos a ser vistos.

- No creo que haya ningún alto mando en este barco, Smoker- apuntó ella, sentándose en la misma cama en la que él estaba recostado-. No hay peligro de nada.

- Hina, no creo que haya un solo soldado raso que no nos conozca. Así que esperaremos a T-Bone- encendió un nuevo puro-. Quisiera saber a dónde vamos.

Bargossi escuchaba la conversación sentado en su cama. Alzó una ceja.

- A mí no me conoce nadie.

Los otros dos volvieron la vista a él, analizando en sus cabezas las palabras del joven alférez. Smoker reprimió un gruñido y Hina sonrió.

- Yo puedo pasearme por el barco sin problemas.

- No creo…- Smoker buscó y encontró una pega- Si le piden documentación¿qué piensa hacer?

- Tiene razón, Bargossi- le apoyó Hina-. No parece un barco muy grande. No podemos arriesgarnos a que nos descubran.

- Me puedo hacer pasar por uno de los hombres de T-Bone- siguió insistiendo el joven alférez-. En serio lo digo. No creo que sea tan difícil.

- Bargossi…- Hina se masajeó las sienes- Tu uniforme no es de soldado raso, además de que llevas distintivos de alférez de fragata. Así que te quedas ahí sentado donde estás. ¿Entendido?

- Sí, mi capitana- contestó el chico sin mostrar ni un ápice de su decepción.

La capitana asintió y sintió su estómago pesado y vacío. Lo frotó sobre su herida, que ya apenas le molestaba.

- Perfecto- miró la puerta por instinto- ¡Hina hambrienta!

- Todos tenemos hambre- dictó Smoker, cansado de oír quejas.

- Bargossi…- lo llamó la capitana. Él alzó la cabeza y la miró- Márchese a mi habitación y despierte a la teniente Tashigi.

- Sí, Capitana- contestó el chico acercándose a la puerta.

- Y quédese allí con ella- añadió la mujer, sonriendo-. Quiero que elaboren un plan de alternativas de ataque. El capitán Smoker y yo tenemos asuntos que tratar.

- Sí, Capitana- el chico salió a toda prisa de la sala y cerró la puerta.

Hina se dio la vuelta hacia Smoker y se quitó la pesada chaqueta de capitana que cubría sus hombros. La arrojó sobre una silla con finura y sonrió.

- ¿Qué tienes que tratar conmigo, capitana?

La mujer se acercó a él y se sentó en la cama. Acercó los labios al oído del capitán y susurró, derritiéndole los tímpanos:

- ¿Sigues enfadado conmigo?

Smoker permaneció estático por unos segundos, mientras la mujer paseaba una de sus manos por la nuca del hombre, entrelazando los dedos con el nacimiento de su cabello. El albino la miró entonces, encontrando una mirada interrogatoria de vuelta.

- No…- respondió él, recostándose en la cama.

Hina sonrió viendo como el hombre cruzaba sus brazos bajo su cabeza y cerraba los ojos. Ella se sentó bien y se quedó mirándole. La capitana sintió que eso ya lo había vivido y un punto de nostalgia la recorrió de arriba abajo. Trece años antes, en una habitación parecida a esa, él le había pedido entre besos que se fuera con él a la base de Logue Town y ella le había repetido su interés por irse a trabajar a la fragata. Y la magia al garete. Pero quizás así era todo más divertido, con sus encuentros esporádicos, las ansias de no verse por tiempo, el buen sexo a base de la nostalgia acumulada… Si se hubiera ido a Logue no hubiesen podido evitar seguir teniendo una relación, todo hubiera sido distinto y Hina, conociéndose, habría esperado una relación de verdad, casarse quizás, algo de verdad en lo que basar su vida. ¿Hubiera dejado la marina? Pensaba que, posiblemente, si no le hubiesen ofrecido el trabajo en la fragata hubiese acabado siendo una de esas amargadas esposas de capitanes de la Marina.

Suspiró y volvió a la tierra porque una mano le acariciaba la espalda levemente. Se giró a mirar a su compañero y lo encontró igualmente con los ojos cerrados, pero más pegado a la pared, ofreciéndole un trozo de cama como quién no quiere la cosa. Sonrió y se recostó, sintiendo el pecho del hombre contra su espalda en cuanto hubo colocado la cabeza sobre la almohada.

- ¿Crees que todo esto será por no haber ido a la gala dónde supuestamente iban a ascenderos?- Preguntó Hina al hombre, sacándole de su meditación.

- ¿Cómo?

- Sí- Hina de volvió y quedó cara a cara con él-. Tras lo de Arabasta… No fuiste a la ceremonia.

- No creo que me hagan esto por desobedecerles en eso- Smoker razonó, cerrando de nuevo los ojos-. Además… ¿Qué hay de ti?. Tú no tienes nada que ver en eso.

- Bueno… yo estaba allí también- sonrió-. Hablando de eso… ¿Por qué me llamaste?

Smoker alzó una ceja en señal de interrogación y Hina frunció el ceño.

- Juro que me quedé paradísima cuando recibí tu llamada- prosiguió la mujer-. Smoker nada más y nada menos en Grand Line. Y lo más sorprendente… ¿Pidiendo ayuda?

- La situación no era para menos, Hina- contestó el hombre, empezando a distraerse.

- Tú no sabes lo que es pedir ayuda- Hina advirtió las intenciones del hombre. Decidió ignorarle por el momento-. Eres un maldito egoísta que ama hacerlo todo con sus manos. ¿Por qué me llamaste?

- Quería verte…- susurró, abandonando un segundo su nueva tarea.

Hina sintió una punzada de placer encenderla y decidió pararle. No estaba dispuesta a ser tan fácil de acostar.

- ¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso mientras hablamos de cosas serias?

Smoker dejó de mordisquearle la oreja que le quedaba más cerca y la miró.

- No son cosas serias, mujer- empezó a jugar con uno de los botones de la chaqueta del traje nuevo de la capitana-. Te llamé porque quería verte, y tu ayuda era la excusa perfecta. Además, a banda de que sea cierto que me gusta hacer las cosas yo mismo, mis hombres estaban todos ocupados y ese es tu trabajo, bonita.

- ¿Mi trabajo es darte los caprichos?

- No- Smoker sonrió-. Pero estás al mando de una fragata que vela la primera parte de Grand Line. Digo yo que si se produce un conflicto tú deberías estar allí¿no?

- Sí, visto así tienes razón.

El silencio reinó de repente en la habitación y Smoker aprovechó para volver a cerrar los ojos. Hina estaba decidida a sacar el tema, en parte por eso había despachado a Bargossi. Debía reunir el valor suficiente. Pensó en no volver a pasarlo mal, en poder vivir una vida sin incluirle a cada momento. Se armó de valor.

- Smoker-kun- llamó Hina, obteniendo un leve gruñido como respuesta-. He estado pensando sobre esto, sobre nosotros.

- Hm… Yo también estuve pensando- respondió sin abrir los ojos.

- No me parece normal lo que nos pasa- Hina le miraba fijamente a los ojos-. No es de personas normales. No podemos estar acostándonos juntos por el resto de nuestras vidas por simple amor al arte.

- Bueno, técnicamente sí podemos hacer eso- refutó él, mirándola por fin.

- Podemos- Hina asintió-. Pero no me parece de personas civilizadas pasarse unos días fornicando como animales y luego, como si nada hubiese pasado, tirar cada uno por su lado y hasta la próxima vez.

Smoker se aguantó la risa a duras penas. Apretó los labios para no dejar escapar una carcajada.

- ¿Animales?

- Sí, eso es lo que parecemos, en serio- repitió Hina, con total convicción-. Los animales se aparean sólo en épocas de celo. La mayoría de ellos no hacen vida de pareja, aunque muchos de ellos siempre se relacionen con los mismos. Se aparean, y hasta que vuelven a tener necesidad.

- Vaya… Así que visto así somos animales- no dejó escapar la carcajada que cada vez era más grande.

- Sí, efectivamente- la mujer frunció el ceño ante la evidente burla de su compañero de cama-. ¡No te rías!

- Los seres humanos somos animales, nena- razonó él, más preocupado de ir desabotonando la chaqueta negra de su amiga que de la conversación.

- Hasta cierto punto somos como ellos, pero con un importante punto diferenciador- la capitana apartó tranquilamente las manos del hombre de sus botones-: la racionalidad. Dime qué tiene de racional esto…

- Racional… Las mujeres sois complicadas- desabotonó el último botón de la chaqueta y ella chasqueó la lengua.

- Y con los hombres no se puede razonar- cuando sintió las manos grandes del hombre sobre la fina tela de su camisa se levantó de la cama.

Smoker se sentó y la miró sin decir palabra. Ella, con la cabeza alta y la expresión seria, se abotonó la chaqueta con total calma, de pie a un par de metros de la cama.

- No pienso seguir actuando como un animal salvaje- dictó ella, sentándose a los pies de la otra cama-. No pienso seguir con esto ni un minuto más. Hina cansada.

- Lo que a ti te pasa es q no te gusta que te corrijan... – intentó calmarla el capitán, seguro de que no conseguiría nada. Ponía las manos en el fuego apostando eso- Deja de dramatizar y cede un poco de una vez. Ese orgullo no te llevará a ninguna parte.

- ¿Es que no me conoces en absoluto?- La capitana resopló. Estaba harta de soñar a las princesas con un príncipe de cartón-piedra- Si me conocieras de verdad sabrías perfectamente que no puedo hacerlo. Veo que todo este tiempo que he pasado contigo ha sido en vano.

Smoker bajó la cabeza. Hina estaba ahondando en esa parte de si mismos, de su relación, que siempre evitaba tocar en su cabeza. Cierto era que media vida se la habían pasado así, sin saber qué son ni que dejan de ser, sin saber a dónde les llevaría.

- Porque te conozco mejor que nadie te lo digo. ¿Eres de verdad tan débil como para no poder cambiar esa parte de ti que no te conduce más que a discusiones y problemas sin ninguna necesidad?

- No necesito un padre, Smoker… ¿Sabes?- Hina se pasó una mano por el cabello- Te parecerá una tontería terrenal, pero las mujeres a menudo soñamos con tener a alguien a nuestro lado que quiera acompañarnos hasta la última aventura sin condición.

El otro la miró a los ojos. Ya estaba metido en el juego de lleno y no veía la salida por ningún lado. Decidió sostenerle la mirada y soportar el chaparrón que llevaba años esperando recibir.

- No te estoy hablando de matrimonio- siguió ella al ver su silencio-. Te estoy hablando de compartirlo todo, de tener alguna expectativa de futuro con alguien, de compromiso. Y si me consideras débil por no ser capaz de cambiarme te puedes ir al cuerno.

- Hina…

La mujer caminó hasta la puerta y se detuvo al oír su nombre ronroneado por aquella voz gutural que siempre lograba calarle. Estaba decidida a girar el pomo de la puerta y salir, gritar a Bargossi por algo y echarlo, y tumbarse en su cama a maldecir al malnacido que siempre tenía que cruzarse en su vida. Pero se volvió a mirarle.

- Y si tú no eres capaz de entender esas palabras, si tu duro corazón no es capaz de darme eso, Smoker, debes saber que hay más hombres en el mundo- al fin bajó el pomo de la puerta, pero algo le decía que no saliera-. Así que está en tus malditas manos, Smoker.

- Hina, vuelve aquí, por favor- pidió él, cayendo derrotado en su ficticia guerra.

- ¿Para qué?

- Aunque te parezca increíble de creer…- empezó él, haciendo que Hina soltara el pomo y escuchara- pero muchas veces me siento como tú- hizo una pausa en la que la capitana se volvió-. Pero una vez decidimos ser marines, renunciamos a muchas cosas por ello, y quizás esta sea una de ellas.

- No pienso renunciar a eso por muy capitana que yo sea de la maldita Marina- dijo ella, acercándose. Smoker vio otra vez esa llama en sus ojos. Él más que nadie sabía lo enfadada que estaba-. Soy capitana, soy marine, pero por encima de todo soy una mujer. Y estoy en mi pleno derecho de tener los sentimientos que me plazca, de enamorarme o de odiar si quiero.

El hombre la miró a los ojos de nuevo. La conocía tan bien que sabía qué palabras justas usar para calmarla. La tomó de la mano y para su inmensa sorpresa ella no le rehusó, agarró la mano del capitán con fuerza y suspiró.

- Si entiendo bien lo que intentas decirme tengo algo que decirte- anunció él, y Hina le miró a los ojos y esperó. El capitán sintió un nudo formarse en la boca de su estómago-. Yo tampoco quiero verte tan poco tiempo, y tener que decirte adiós, ni tener que controlarme cada vez que te veo.

Hina, sin soltar su mano, se sentó a su lado en la cama. Estaba furiosa, quería saltar y sacarle los ojos a Smoker, por ser tan insensible, por usarla y por no tenerla nunca en cuenta.

- Yo también pienso a veces como sería todo si tú y yo no fuéramos marines, si nos hubiésemos conocido en otras circunstancias- siguió él hablando-. Pero mira, escúchame, Hina- le sujetó la barbilla para obligarla a mirarle a los ojos-. No vamos a ser marines de por vida. Es más, ya poco nos queda, al menos a mí. Nadie quiere a los capitanes viejos más que para administrar pequeñas bases de pueblo. Como la de Logue.

- Siempre me ha gustado Logue- dijo ella en voz muy baja, y Smoker supo que sus palabras habían sido un bálsamo milagroso. Estaba calmada.

De repente un silencio lo dijo todo entre ellos. Y todo volvió a ser Smoker cuando él pasó un brazo por los hombros de ella y la apretó hacia sí. Hina volvía a asfixiarse con él, con su olor, con su presencia abrumadora, con todo lo que él significaba y cerró los ojos. Se dejó consolar, le encantaba sentirse así, pequeña entre sus brazos, insignificante y protegida. Se sentía complacida por la especie de declaración de intenciones por parte del capitán. Saber que él sentía cosas parecidas era en cierto modo un alivio, aunque también la asustaba.

Así que se dejó apretujar y sintió el corazón del hombre golpetear en su pecho demasiado deprisa. Todo olía a espuma de afeitar, a jabón y a hombre, y pronto tuvo la necesidad de subir su cabeza y buscar sus labios. Y de repente todo se volvió rudo, salvaje, masculino. Encontró la boca del capitán en un beso duro que pronto se volvió una salvajada de labios y lenguas, y suspiros entremezclados y todo se redujo a ese beso. ¿Qué más daba que estuvieran en un barco ajeno?. ¿Qué importaba que Bargossi y Tashigi estuvieran en la habitación contigua?. ¿Qué más importaba?

- ¿Quieres cometer otra locura?- Preguntó él, volviendo a mirar los botones de la chaqueta de la capitana.

La capitana, como toda respuesta, se sentó sobre los muslos del hombre y se agarró a su cuello para volver a besarle. Y se metió en la chaqueta de Smoker, pasó las manos hasta la espalda del capitán y apretó hacia sí. Siempre le gustaba empezar por la chaqueta. Le encantaba la visión del amplio pecho de Smoker y de sus hombros. Y atacó en la curva del cuello, mordiendo donde se junta con el hombro.

- Bonito traje- le susurró él, cerrando los ojos y buscando los botones de la chaqueta a tientas.

- Es nuevo- respondió Hina, olvidándose de sus fantasmas internos y de sus dolores. El capitán era un bálsamo.

- No te queda bien- mintió él, desabotonando el último botón.

* * *

**Contesto a lor reviews :P**

**Halane: Jajaja tus reviews siempre son la caña xDDDDDDDDD Primero de todo que sepas que en ninguno de mis fics Tashigi va a estar ni en sus mejores sueños con un tio como Bargossi, ni como Zoro... Pk lo k a ella le pega es estar así como está xDD calladita y tras Smoker siempre xD Y bueno, aun no he acabado el lemmon del cap 10 TT me está costando mucho... pero prometo colgarlo en cuanto esté **

**Soumahannabi: ai lof yu!! ya lo sabes... Gracias por estar pendiente de mi anoche, cielo Odio a todos los hombres TT (menos a Smoker xDD) Ya sabes que tus deseos son ordenes... Además no te kejes k tu lees cosas antes k nadie xDD**

**Pucychan: te kiero little fruit Me dejas reviews aunk tu leas las cosas cuando te pike en mi pc xDDD**

**Matias Erick Zunecky: Sí, te debo una foto de mi cosplay xDDD Soy la Robin menos Robin k he visto nunca TT En cuanto a lo demás... Tus padres con como estos dos? k no te pase nada pues TT**

**Kaisoku princess: Lo del pasado de Smoker y Hina no creo k haga ningun flash back, pk aunk mi primera intención fue esa, hacer un fic a base de flashbacks, creo k es mucho mejor ir insinuando TT Y gracias por dejarme review!!**

**Los demás, ya sabéis... necesito reviews para salir de mi crisis TT**

**Se dan dando en el Go aki debajo: **


	10. QUE EMPIECE LA FIESTA

10-. QUE EMPIECE LA FIESTA…

- ¿No me queda bien?- Hina sonrió y miró como el hombre deslizaba su chaqueta hombros abajo. Él negó con la cabeza- ¿Por eso me la quitas?

Smoker se encontró con la fina camisa blanca que Hina llevaba bajo su traje. Asintió y desabrochó el botón que dejaba visible el escote de la mujer. Ella miraba como si de una obra de teatro se tratase. Entonces él divisó la ropa interior de la capitana.

- ¿Sujetador rojo?- Preguntó él ante la evidente respuesta. Una pieza de encaje rojo se le mostraba. Siempre era divertido desnudar a Hina.

Ella asintió y siguió mirando como el hombre iba desabotonando su camisa. Descubrió todo su sujetador y su estómago, viendo la herida que causó aquella rama en su viaje de inspección. Estaba casi curada y Smoker apenas se detuvo a mirarla.

Levantó una mano de la mujer y desabrochó el botón del puño. La soltó e hizo lo mismo con la otra mano, siempre bajo la divertida mirada de la mujer. Cuando nada impedía que la camisa de la mujer desapareciese de su vista se abalanzó sobre su boca y la besó, mientras Hina se deshacía de la prenda al fin y correspondía al beso.

El hombre no se anduvo con rodeos y atrapó sus pechos con sus manos grandes, notando el encaje bajo sus palmas. Hina se apretó contra él, notando la presión de las manos del hombre sobre su sujetador. Smoker sabía a reconciliación y a culpa, y Hina volvía a sentirse partícipe de una estúpida locura. Una y otra vez se dejaba envolver por el deseo y lanzaba por la borda los recuerdos de los remordimientos del después, de los momentos en que odiaba a ese hombre por volver a desaparecer.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta su sujetador estaba en el suelo. Smoker, harto de tirar de los molestos ganchitos, arrancó la prenda y la lanzó al suelo, dejando a Hina estupefacta.

- ¿Pero qué haces?- Preguntó ella. Agarró su sujetador del suelo y vio la manera en que su prenda había sido rajada- Eres un bestia…

- Es que no se abría…- murmuró él como toda respuesta, haciéndose con el sostén y dejándolo donde estaba.

Apretó a la mujer contra sí, sintiendo los pezones de ella contra su pecho. Y ella le abrazó, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de él, dejándose envolver por esos musculosos brazos. Se encontró en el único lugar en el que a pesar de estar semi-desnuda se encontraba protegida de todo. Pasó los brazos bajo las axilas del hombre y las junto en su espalda. Se recostó contra él y cerró los ojos. Un momento de calma en todo ese torbellino pasional que estaban creando. Smoker le besó en la cabeza, entre el pelo, y Hina sonrió.

- ¿Quieres hacerlo?- Inquirió el hombre, y sintió como Hina se apretaba más a él.

Hina sonrió y asintió. No iba a negarse llegados a ese punto, cuando ya sentía la erección del hombre presionando su entrepierna. No quería negarse, no cuando tenía a Smoker al nivel de necesitar un consentimiento. Pero quería ralentizar las cosas, decidir justo en qué momento dejarse llevar y cuando contenerse y contenerlo a él. Entonces los vio. En su habitación las camas no los tenían pero en esta sí.

Separó su cabeza del cuerpo de Smoker. Iba a esperarse un poco todavía. Sin embargo lo tumbó de un empujón en la cama y subió sobre él. El capitán gruñó de la sorpresa pero pronto disfrutó el cuerpo de Hina sobre el suyo. Ella tenía un objetivo, una simple cosa, pero se entretuvo en besar y dejarse besar, en morder, en prolongar el momento al máximo. A pesar de todo, estaba segura de que Smoker iba a colaborar en ello. Él siempre había accedido a hacerlo todo más divertido.

Entonces se sentó bien sobre él y empezó a desabrocharle el cinturón con toda la parsimonia de la que fue capaz, mientras, no sabía si consciente o inconscientemente, movía su sexo contra la erección del hombre. Se tomó su tiempo mientras empezaba a ver como el hombre respondía a sus espontáneos movimientos. A la primera expresión de placer tiró con fuerza del grueso cinturón del hombre, sacándolo de golpe de las trevillas del pantalón. Enrolló la tira de cuero y la dejó a un lado por el momento. Vio como él la miraba y se mordió el labio, distrayéndose en sus intenciones y pensamientos.

Pillándola desprevenida Smoker la sacó de encima de él y la tumbó. Ella se apoyó con los codos en la cama, sorprendida de tan rápido cambio en la situación. El hombre la hizo colocarse boca abajo en la cama y se sentó sobre su trasero con las piernas abiertas. Hina sonrió cuando sintió las manos de Smoker acariciando su cuello con las yemas de los dedos.

- ¿Un masaje- Preguntó ella, cerrando los ojos.

- Sí- respondió él empezando a usar toda la superficie de su mano para intentar relajar los hombros de la capitana-. Lo que más me ha gustado es como has despachado a Barbossi de escena.

- Se llama Bargossi- le corrigió la capitana-.Ese chico es excelente en su trabajo- explicó ella-, y no tengo ninguna queja de él. Pero no pintaba nada aquí.

- No- dijo él-. ¿Eres consciente de que vamos a acostarnos en un barco ajeno dónde vamos de polizones y en medio de una guerra?

- Sí.

- Somos malos capitanes- dictó Smoker mientras notaba las primeras reacciones en Hina. Como siempre, no había nada mejor para relajar la situación pero calentarla a la vez que un masaje.

Así que se esmeró en clavar sus dedos en los puntos estratégicos, en mezclar el masaje con las caricias, dándose sólo por vencido al escuchar los primeros gemidos de satisfacción de la mujer. Pasó las palmas de sus manos desde la base de la espalda hasta sus hombros, bajando después hasta donde el pantalón negro de la mujer le permitía.

- Mmm… - Hina se acomodó bajo el peso del hombre- Qué bien…

- ¿Te gusta?

- Sí…- respondió ella sin pensar ni una sola milésima de segundo- Sigue.

- Estás muy tensa- dijo él.

- Hablas como si fueras un masajista profesional- rió ella.

- Sabes que algo de experiencia tengo- Smoker apretó a ambos lados de su cuello, obteniendo un gemido largo como respuesta-. Si no pregúntales a tu espalda y pies, a ver qué opinan sobre mi experiencia.

- Me dirán que tus masajes les vinieron de perlas en la academia, Smoker-kun… - reconoció ella, disfrutando ese masaje- Hina en la gloria…

Smoker prosiguió con su tarea mientras sentía que los músculos de Hina se rendían a sus manos. Terminó lo que, más que un masaje, había sido una sesión de caricias estimulantes, más para él después de oír esos gemidos que Hina no pudo evitar dejar ir durante el masaje.

- Bueno…- Hina se sentó en la cama y clavó la mirada juguetonamente en los ojos del hombre- ¿Vas a hacerme al amor de una vez o piensas seguir sobándome?- Smoker sonrió y se acercó a ella- Hina intrigada…

El hombre se puso contra ella y, sin más preámbulos, desabotonó el pantalón de la mujer y se deshizo de él, tomándose sus segundos para deshacerse de las botas de tacón que llevaba la mujer. Ella se recostó sobre sus codos y miró detenidamente.

Casi sin darse cuenta fue dejándose abrir las piernas, y vio a Smoker mirar con atención la última prenda que le quedaba por quitar. Hina quería saber de qué nueva forma original iba a desnudarla por completo. Smoker la miró un segundo a los ojos y luego acercó la cara a la prenda. Empezó a morder y lamer el ombligo de la mujer, bajando hasta donde pudo sin tocar las braguitas. Lo mismo hizo con sus muslos, mientras mantenía sus piernas abiertas con las manos acercándose peligrosamente a sus ingles. Hina se tumbó completamente y cerró los ojos, sonriendo al recordar la técnica del capitán en esas zonas. Cuando menos lo esperaba ella, el hombre mordió su sexo por encima de la tela, haciéndola sobresaltar. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerla y clavó las uñas en la cama.

Smoker agarró entonces la tela con los dientes y tiró de ella, deslizando lentamente la prenda por sus piernas. Hina gimió sólo de adivinar las intenciones del hombre, y su intención de hacerse un poco la dura cerrando las piernas se desvaneció rápidamente de su mente. Todo su cuerpo volvió a tensarse cuando sintió al capitán otra vez entre sus piernas, la acelerada respiración de Smoker contra su monte de Venus, sus manos agarrando con firmeza la cara interna de sus muslos como evitando que se cerraran y su lengua abriéndose paso juguetona por su sexo.

Hina se dejó envolver por la calidez de la boca de Smoker en su intimidad y estaba decidida a dejarse llevar hasta el final. Pero sus manos dieron con el cinturón que había dejado sobre la cama y su mente reaccionó.

Apartó al hombre de su tarea con algo de brusquedad y le miró sonriendo. Asió con fuerza el cinturón con las dos manos y empujó a Smoker hasta tenerlo tumbado bajo ella. Apretó ambas manos contra los pectorales del hombre.

- No vas a escaparte¿verdad?- Le susurró acercando sus labios a su oído- Serás bueno…

Smoker asintió y levantó los brazos por encima de su cabeza, facilitando a Hina la faena. La capitana ató ambas manos del albino a los barrotes de la cama con el cinturón, sentada sobre él. Apretó firmemente el cuero alrededor de las muñecas de Smoker y éste soltó un gruñido de dolor al notar la presión del cinturón en la piel. Pero nada le causó molestia alguna, y menos después de ver lo encendida que iba Hina. Al fin y al cabo el jueguecito del cinturón siempre le había gustado. Y en parte le ayudaba tener que estar pendiente de no soltarse del cinturón mientras Hina hacía toda la faena, como a ella le gustaba. En el fondo era una manera sutil de ella de marcar su territorio y dejar claro quién iba a mandar.

Por eso no reprimió la risa que brotó en él, porque ver a Hina así, jugando contra él, desnuda, le hacía recordar viejos tiempos, sin duda gloriosos. Rió, y Hina dejó sus pantalones para mirarle fijamente.

- ¿De qué te ríes?

- De nada- contestó él velozmente-. Sigue con eso, anda.

- No- Hina se cruzó de brazos-. ¿Cómo te puedes reír en un momento así?

- No es nada- insistió Smoker-. Sólo me gusta verte así.

- ¿Así cómo?

- Tan fiera…- Smoker hizo una pausa- Tan mandona… Vamos, sigue.

Hina gruñó, pero desabrochó el pantalón del hombre, que no hacía falta que jurara que estaba excitado. La capitana deslizó los pantalones del hombre piernas abajo. Se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo en desabrochar las botas del hombre y sacarlas, dando a Smoker todo el tiempo del mundo para ver su cuerpo. Finalmente, no sin perder tiempo por el camino, hizo desaparecer la ropa interior del hombre y se sentó sobre él.

Lentamente pasó los dedos desde las clavículas del hombre hasta sus ingles, clavando levemente las uñas en la blanca piel de Smoker. La capitana disfrutó viendo los caminos rojizos que sus uñas dibujaban en el pecho de Smoker, que se esfumaban momentos después.

El capitán tuvo tentaciones serias de soltarse del cinturón, sacar a Hina de encima suyo y poseerla salvajemente. Había prometido no hacerlo, pero todo el jueguecito de Hina estaba empezando a desesperarlo y ya sólo pensaba en una cosa. Se distrajo cuando Hina movió su cuerpo sobre el suyo, rozando toda su intimidad contra la excitación del hombre.

Todo pasó muy deprisa, y para cuando quiso darse cuenta Hina ya cabalgaba sobre él. Decidió olvidarse de que sus poderes le permitían soltarse de las esposas sin hacer el mínimo esfuerzo y aguanto con sus manos atadas. Decidió cerrar los ojos y no pensar en nada, ni siquiera imaginarse a esa mujer sobre él.

Consiguió no soltarse hasta el final, segundos antes del orgasmo, cuando no pudo aguantar tener sus manos presas. Entonces, en cuestión de décimas de segundo, liberó sus manos usando su endemoniado poder, y las clavó en la piel de la capitana, que seguía con su vaivén sobre sus caderas.

Y todo dotó al encuentro de un halo especial de seguridad, con la certeza de que todo eso quizás les estuviera llevando a alguna parte.

El tiempo pasó demasiado deprisa y cuando picaron a la puerta Hina aun estaba a medio vestir. Se abotonada la camisa, sin sujetador debajo, con parsimonia, con Smoker tumbado en la cama, mirándola fijamente como quién ve una obra de teatro.

Bargossi volvió a picar a la puerta. Hina guiñó un ojo a su compañero mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

- ¡Capitana!- Gritó Bargossi antes de que la mujer pudiera preguntar.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Bargossi?- Preguntó ella, y aunque de espaldas a él no lo vio, adivinó la mueca que hizo Smoker.

- ¡Hemos llegado!- Exclamó el joven.

Smoker se levantó de la cama y se puso su gruesa chaqueta. Hina pudo abrir la puerta viendo que la habitación más o menos estaba presentable y su alférez entró rápidamente sin ser invitado.

- Hemos llegado a dónde quiera que fuéramos, capitanes- repitió

Hina y Smoker se miraron unos segundos. Entonces la capitana salió disparada a su habitación. Encontró a Tashigi sentada en la mesa con unos papeles delante.

- Teniente- la llamó, sacando a la chica de sus pensamientos-. Recoja todo. Hemos llegado y vamos a salir antes de ser llamados.

- Lo escuché- le contaba mientras Bargossi a Smoker, a pesar de que el capitán no preguntó nada-. Oí como dos soldados decían que estábamos llegando, y que desembarcaríamos enseguida.

Smoker recogía sus cosas sin prestar demasiada atención al hombre. Se habían acabado las sensiblerías. Ahora les tocaba pelear, pelear de verdad, como auténticos marines.

En cuanto pisó tierra la astuta capitana se dio cuenta: la base de la marina que coronaba la isla era ilegal y una descarada tapadera. Cualquiera que pasase por allí la confundiría con total probabilidad con una base normal, pero ciertos detalles no engañaban a Hina. Smoker pasó a su lado como si fuera viento, sigiloso y veloz y se paró unos pasos por delante de ella.

- Menuda base- susurró él, y para Hina fue como un gruñido irónico.

Hina pudo notar la sonrisa en los labios finos del capitán aun sin verle. Cuanto le odiaba y cuanto le amaba. Caminó en dirección a la base sin siquiera pararse a comprobar si Smoker sonreía ante la burda imitación de base que tenían delante. Sabía que Bargossi y Tashigi los seguían, seguramente temerosos y asustados. Su alférez era joven, inexperto, aunque muy audaz e inteligente. Hoy iba a probarle, y se moría de ganas por machacar unos cuantos marines imbéciles.

Sintió como algo ardía de rabia en su interior por lo que sabía que iba a pasar. No le gustaba que nadie incapacitado le diera órdenes, ni la manejara, ni le mintiera. Era algo que le hacía hervir la sangre. Por eso, cuando el capitán empezó a andar, ella le siguió hacia la base. No sabían qué demonios encontrarían ahí pero la capitana se moría de ganas por terminar esa farsa y volver a la tranquilidad de su fragata. Allí controlaba la situación, nadie se pasaba de la ralla, y los barcos piratas que enfrentaba últimamente eran tan flojos que a veces notaba que su presencia en la primera parte de Grand Line era absurda.

Caminaron durante unos veinte minutos entre la maleza con Tashigi y Bargossi tras ellos. Esta vez no había tropas de hombres esperando en la retaguardia para atacar, ni barcos que los apoyasen, ni cañones, ni más armas que sus cuerpos y lo que pudieran llevar encima. Tashigi temblaba. No se consideraba débil, pero jamás se había enfrentado a una cosa así. Era horroroso el pensar que podía encontrarse sola ante un capitán de la marina, frente a uno de esos hombres tan importantes, y tener que pelear, pelear contra un superior, ir en contra de las normas de la marina. Pero, a pesar de no entender demasiado bien lo que estaba pasando, su capitán era su buque insignia, su nave nodriza, estaba dispuesta a ir por él hasta donde pudiera ir.

Llegaron a las proximidades de la base y Smoker, alzando su brazo, les ordenó que parasen. Bargossi esperó a que Tashigi escalara la pequeña pendiente. Cuando la chica llegó a dónde estaban los dos capitanes Bargossi le sonrió y la dejó pasar, colocándose él en la retaguardia. Estaba sobreexcitado. Sentía que por fin todo lo que tuvo que soportar en la academia estaba valiendo la pena. Clavó sus exagerados ojos verdes en Smoker. Estaba susurrándole algo a su capitana. Secretamente admiraba rabiosamente a ese hombre, su severidad, su sangre fría, su carrera larga e intachable. A pesar de tener la certeza de que él no le caía bien al capitán, no podía evitar sentir admiración por él y aspirar a ser así algún día.

De golpe el ambiente se heló. Alguien salía de la base de pega. Smoker habló con su atronadora voz:

- Que empiece la fiesta, pequeños…

* * *

**Vale, podéis empezar a odiarme ya TT**

** No tengo perdón por no haber actualizado antes, pero no sabéis todo lo que me ha pasado... Trabajo muchas horas, no tengo vida social y encima mi hermana estuvo ingresada... Todo eso, unico a una profunda laguna de inspiración (mi musa debe estar de vacaciones...) hace k ninguno de los fics k tengo en marxa properen Tt**

** he colgado el primer cap de un fic que estoy escribiendo sobre Water 7... leerlo y decidme que pensáis, pk es la segunda vez que lo subo ya... la primera digamos que nadie me dio su opinión en varios dias y sé captar las indirectas... pero como soy masoca pues yo vuelvo a intentarlo!**

** Sayooos**


	11. ERES DEMASIADO BUENO, TBONE

11-. ERES DEMASIADO BUENO, T-BONE…

Bargossi caminaba casi a oscuras por el corredor. Sabía que sus compañeros de misión extra-oficial le esperaban fuera de la base controlando todos los movimientos del enemigo. Él era el único que podía infiltrarse en la base pues era desconocido para todos los soldados. Bargossi llevaba poco tiempo con la capitana Hina y nadie le conocía. Así que dejándose el miedo en casa entró en la base.

Intentaba comportarse con normalidad entre los demás soldados, que a esa hora iban de un lugar a otro a hacer sus tareas. Logró ver a Nezumi y escuchar varias cosas, y vio a un tipo que parecía importante pero que no lograba identificar.

Le desesperaba estar metido en un lugar hostil sin tener un maldito plan de ataque. Si querían llegar, golpear e irse, ¿para qué demonios le hacían entrar a averiguar?

Salió dos horas después de la base de pega y se encontró con los de su bando con todo el disimulo. Les informó de lo poco que había logrado averiguar y los dos capitanes se miraron.

- Así que Nezumi, T-Bone y Morgan- repitió Smoker, asombrado de cuán imbéciles eran sus tres compañeros de rango.

- Sí, y según escuché Nezumi estaba felicitando al "cortabuques" por haber logrado esquivarles y aislarles allí, capitanes- añadió el moreno.

- Eso quiere decir que no saben que estamos aquí- dedujo Hina, cruzándose de brazos y mirando al otro capitán.

- No creo que T-Bone sea tan idiota como para contarle a Nezumi que le hemos vencido y le hemos ordenado que nos traiga aquí como polizones- dijo Smoker sin apartar la vista de la entrada de la base.

- ¿Qué propones?- Preguntó la de cabellos rosáceos poniéndose a la altura de Smoker.

- ¿Eres sigilosa?

- ¿Un ataque sorpresa?

- No pudiste conseguir un mapa de la base, ¿no, chico?- Inquirió el capitán con su sonora voz.

- Imposible, capitán- empezó el de ojos verdes-. No había ni siquiera un mapa colgado en la entrada como en todas las bases.

- Entonces la cuestión es cómo y por dónde atacar la base- explicó Hina.

- ¿Alguna idea, Barbosa?

- Es Bargossi, señor- protestó el moreno.

- ¡Hable!

- Por lo que vi una de las posibles entradas más fiables sería por la cocina- explicó el chico tras tragar saliva-. Tiene una puerta que da a la calle y la otra puerta da justo en el corazón de la base. A partir del patio central podemos controlar la situación y decidir a dónde atacar, pero está todo lleno de soldados rasos.

- Ellos no serán problema, espero- aclaró el de cabellos canos-. Somos capitanes, a no ser que tengan órdenes expresas de atacarnos no lo harán. Además la mitad de los soldados no sabrán que están en una base falsa ni qué hacen en ella.

- Entonces, ¿vamos a entrar por la cocina?- Preguntó la capitana, ansiosa ya por empezar con el ataque que seguro que no era tan sorpresa.

* * *

Entrada en la cocina y soldados callados con la vista al frente. Salida al patio con los soldados callados y con la vista al frente. Pero en el patio central las cosas se complican, y aparece en escena el que los había traído hasta la isla, seguido por Nezumi, que se queda de piedra al verlos.

- Menos mal que estaban, ¿cómo dijiste exactamente?- Se burló Nezumi- "pudriéndose en esa isla"

- Vaya- dijo Smoker, parándose en seco en medio del patio-. Hemos encontrado una rata enorme y asquerosa. Necesitaremos más mata-ratas del que pensábamos, ¿no, Tashigi?

- ¿Eh…?- Vaciló ella, que tardó unos segundos en procesar la pregunta-. Sí, mi capitán.

Bargossi apreció como su capitana se movía sigilosamente aprovechando la pactada distracción que Smoker le ofrecía. Cuando Nezumi empezó a reír a carcajadas se encontró con Hina agarrándole con un brazo del cuello por detrás. El enorme capitán T-Bone hizo ademán de moverse a socorrer a su compañero pero la punta de la espada de Bargossi rozaba su yugular como una caricia. La capitana pasó un brazo por el cuerpo de Nezumi, atravesándolo horizontalmente a la altura del pecho y pegándole los brazos al tronco con el poder endemoniado de su Akuma no mi, y propinó una patada tras las rodillas del hombre, que soltó un gritito de sorpresa y cayó al suelo.

T- Bone intentaba aprovechar un momento de distracción del novato alférez para sacar su espada y tumbarle en una décima de segundo, pero el chico era bueno y no perdía de vista a su presa ni un solo segundo, ni siquiera para admirar como su capitana arrastraba el cuerpo de Nezumi por el suelo y lo encadenaba a una columna con tan sólo una mano.

- Estúpida Hina- murmuró el prisionero a la mujer mientras ésta se levantaba-. Eres una estúpida. Lo único que tenías que hacer para librarte de esta mierda era hacerme caso sólo una vez en la vida.

- No me interesan tus tonterías, Rata de alcantarilla- contestó ella andando hasta el albino capitán.

- La primera noche que pasemos en la base te lo aconsejé, te dije que te retiraras, que cogieras tu barco y tus tropas y que te fueras- siguió explicando Nezumi-. No tengo nada contra ti y, sinceramente, haría las cosas mucho más fáciles.

- Y pensabas que iba a hacer caso a un tipo que se pasa la vida diciendo que las mujeres no valemos para nada- afirmó Hina, cruzada de brazos y sonriendo.

- ¡Avisad a Morgan!- Gritó entonces el preso, y varios soldados se movieron con velocidad y se perdieron de vista.

Smoker alargó un brazo de humo hasta la boca de Nezumi y la tapó, impidiendo al preso respirar durante unos treinta segundos. Cuando retiró el humo unos centímetros, el rata tosió y Smoker habló con voz firme:

- ¿Por qué?

- Vete al infierno- y Smoker volvió a aproximar su ahumada extremidad a la boca de su interrogado.

- Habla o te juro que no voy a contenerme mucho tiempo.

- Eres un verdadero estorbo para todo, señor marine intachable- habló Nezumi otra vez con aire en sus pulmones.

- ¿Para qué me necesitabais fuera de combate?- Preguntó el de Logue Town, acercando peligrosamente su mano al otro capitán.

- Porque acabas con todo lo malo que encuentras a tu paso- explicó Nezumi-. Y no hubieras aprobado nuestros nuevos negocios. Y, verás, nos están dando muy buenos frutos. No podemos dejar que tú nos los desmontes.

- ¿Qué tipo de negocio?

- ¿Negocio?- Preguntó alarmado T-Bone, mirando con recelo a su hasta ahora cómplice.

- Sí, estúpido, negocio- se burló Nezumi, soltando una carcajada odiosa que Smoker tapó en seguida con su humo.

T-Bone se apartó de Bargossi, que le dejó ir sin demasiada resistencia. El Cortabuques se acercó a Nezumi con apariencia alarmada.

- Bastardo- dijo T-Bone-. Me has engañado. Has abusado de mi buena fe y me has metido en esto.

- Eres un completo idiota- contestó el aludido-. Confías en todo aquél que te dice que ayudas a detener el mal. Eres demasiado buen capitán, tanto que de bueno eres imbécil perdido.

T-Bone resopló y sacó su espada, colocándole justamente en la yugular del preso, bajo la atenta y sorprendida mirada de Smoker y Hina.

- No vas a hacerlo, imbécil- opinó Nezumi-. No tienes lo que hay que tener para matar a sangre fría.

- Tú no decides lo que soy o no capaz de hacer, Basura- dijo T-Bone.

- Déjalo, capitán- le aconsejó Smoker, apartando al enorme hombre de delante de su presa-. Y tú, más te vale ir hablando, porque ¿sabes una cosa? Eso que tienes en el pecho no va a esfumarse solito, no se va hasta que esta mujer que tú dices que es tan inútil quiera liberarte, y lleva unos días de mal humor, así que yo no jugaría con su poca paciencia.

Hina sonrió y asintió firmemente. Nezumi los miró a ambos, plantados frente a él y sonrió también.

- Es una lástima que ya sea tarde para parar todo esto- contestó el aludido-. Hemos ido tejiendo una red de tráfico ilegal de armas, no podréis pararla sólo matándome a mí. En realidad mi vida vale poca cosa.

- No nos marées, pequeño miserable- pidió Hina, agachándose frente a Nëzumi-. Puedo apretar tanto este lazo carcelario que tus pulmones se aplastarán contra tu debil columna vertebral con tan sólo mover una mano. Y los que me conocen dicen que tengo muy mal carácter y una paciencia muy limitada.

- Traficamos con armas- soltó Nezumi al fin, tras tragar saliva-. Armas de la marina, la última tecnologia en armamento pasa por nuestras manos y va a parar en manos de todo aquél dispuesto a soltar la pasta necesaria.

- ¿Vosotros estáis detrás de los robos de armas en la Marina?- Preguntó T-Bone, cada vez más escandalizado.

- Sí, estúpido.

- ¿Sabéis que en uno de esos robos murió una civil que tan sólo paseaba?

- ¿A mí que me cuentas, buen samaritano?- Preguntó Nezumi sonriendo- Es una lástima que no estuvieras tú para ayudarla.

- Lo primero, siempre, en esta vida es velar por la seguridad de los civiles- anunció T-Bone-. En base, para eso existimos los marines, para velar por la seguridad civil. Si provocas la muerte de un civil sólo por dinero, ¿cómo demonios puedes llamarte a ti mismo marine?

- Me da lo mismo- contestó-. No tengo reputación, ni poder, ni nada. Soy un capitán de la marina encargado de vigilar el East Blue, ya me dirás qué tiene de espectacular eso.

- Cada capitán obtiene las responsabilidades que se merece- informé el horrendo Cortabuques-. Y vosotros dos…- se giró hacia los otros dos capitanes- Lo siento muchísimo. Me dijeron que tú estabas metido en cosas sucias y que teníamos órdenes de dejaros en esa isla como castigo.

- ¿Y yo que tengo que ver?- Preguntó Hina, curiosa.

- Me dijeron que tú estabas enamorada de Smoker y le seguías en sus asuntos turbios sólo por eso- explicó el Cortabuques.

- ¡Hina sorprendida!- Exclamó ella conteniendo la risa- Me sorprende que Nezumi haya sido capaz de inventar toda esa historia para ti, T-Bone.

Oyeron un ruido ensordecedor y el enorme ex capitán Morgan apareció en escena. Tashigi, que había estado observando en silencio todo el rato, ahogó un grito y dio un respingo ante la presencia del ex capitán.

- Sólo dime…- empezó Smoker- ¿Estás de nuestro lado, T-Bone?

- Siempre del lado del bien- dijo el capitán y asintió, en el momento en que Smoker se acercaba a Morgan.

Nezumi rió a carcajadas mientras Smoker golpeaba a Morgan en todo el estómago. El ex capitán de dobló y examinó la escena. Comprendió en seguida que Smoker y Hina habían logrado escapar y encontrarles y que la situación estaba fea. Librarse de la mujer sería sencillo, pensó, pero el implacable Smoker era un duro hueso que roer.

- Nezumi, eres la mierda más impresionante de todos los mares- le dijo Morgan levantándose-. Estar ahí anclado a una columna lo demuestra, y te está bien por ser tan inútil.

- Hina, vamos- la llamó el rata-. Libérame y pelea contra mí cara a cara.

- Tú cierra la boca- ordenó la de cabellos rosáceos.

- Vamos, pelea conmigo, cobarde.

- ¿Cobarde?- Preguntó la capitana girándose a mirarlo- No te libero porque las cosas ganadas de antemano me aburren. No me llegas ni a la suela del zapato. ¡No le llegas ni a Tashigi a la suela del zapato!

Nezumi se quedó con la palabra en la boca cuando Morgan ordenó a los soldados presentes atacar. Algunos dudaron, pues habían oído para qué estaban en la base y porque tenían que atacar a otros capitanes. Los hombres de T-Bone empezaron a atacar a los hombres de Nezumi y formaron una pequeña batalla campal. Bargossi y Tashigi defendieron a sus capitanes y pelearon contra los soldados, que cada vez eran más y salían de todos los rincones. Hina y Smoker se plantaron frente a Morgan.

- Tráfico de armas- afirmó Smoker encendiéndose dos nuevos puros con una sonrisa en la boca-. Bastante patético, si te importa mi opinión.

- No me importa una mierda- contestó el enorme ex capitán, e intentó golpear a Hina con su brazo-hacha.

La capitana lo esquivó con relativa facilidad y pisó el brazo en cuestión, entorpeciendo a Morgan y haciéndole caer. Morgan se levantó en cuestión de segundos levantando su otro brazo y golpeando a Hina en mitad de la cara. La mujer calló al suelo del impacto y se llevó las manos a la cara. Notó casi instantáneamente que le había roto la nariz y sintió la sangre caer por su labio.

Smoker de seguida la relevó y golpeó a su rival de nuevo en el estómago. Hina se levantó y comprendió que era más necesaria en otro lado, así que se apartó del otro capitán y buscó a T-Bone. La boca le sabía a sangre y supo que estaba empezando a manchar su traje pero vio al Cortabuques entre sus soldados, peleando, y se acercó a él.

- T-Bone, debes pedir refuerzos- le pidió agarrándolo de un brazo y tirando de él-. Tú sabes dónde estamos, y necesitaremos que alguien se lleve a todos estos cuando acabemos- dijo esquivando un golpe que le venía directo a la cara.

T-Bone asintió y se alejó después de darle un pañuelo a la capitana. Hina se lo llevó a la nariz y se limpió la sangre que emanaba aún. Vio a Bargossi y sonrió. Peleaba como una fiera contra los demás soldados, pero él era mejor, más fuerte y más ágil, entrenado en parte por ella misma. Se sentía orgullosa de él y disfrutó viendo como peleaba mano a mano con Tashigi, la en apariencia frágil e inútil teniente, que en toda ocasión demostraba gran destreza con el sable y gran presencia física, a pesar de su pequeño cuerpo.

Hina se unió a ellos, siempre con un ojo puesto en la pelea que libraba Smoker un trozo más allá con el tremendamente enorme ex capitán Morgan, esa montaña de músculos torpe y algo lenta, que no suponía gran dificultad para Smoker y sus malos humos. Hina fue encarcelando soldados rasos con extremada facilidad mientras en un rincón Nezumi pataleaba y se quejaba a gritos.

La pelea de Smoker era bastante desigualada. Morgan era incapaz de hacer otra cosa que no fuera golpear y volver a golpear a un Smoker que esquivaba sus golpes con suma facilidad. No era capaz de pensar y el albino capitán ganaba casi todos sus intercambios de golpes. Con su humo, le era fácil golpearle de lejos y esquivar sus torpes golpes, así que Morgan estaba empezando a desesperarse y lanzaba golpes casi a ciegas. Hina sonrió ante la visión de un Morgan desesperado y un Smoker tranquilo, que una vez le enseñó que la clave de las luchas cuerpo a cuerpo está en no perder jamás la concentración y los nervios.

Y Smoker lo vio claro. Esquivó otro golpe, agarró el brazo de Morgan y tiró de él hacia atrás, dejándolo parcialmente inmóvil. Bastó una zancadilla para que perdiera el equilibrio y unos segundos más tarde estaba contra la pared, con los pies a unos centímetros del suelo y una mano de Smoker agarrándolo del cuello.

- ¿Puedo?- Preguntó Hina acercándose a Smoker por detrás, con una sonrisa en la cara.

- Todo tuyo- dijo Smoker sonriéndole.

Hina pasó con gracilidad una mano por el pecho de Morgan y lo clavó contra la pared. Éste se revolvió un poco pero no bastó para detener a la mujer, que ahora le miraba sonriente. Smoker soltó a su rival y de repente la pelea a sus espaldas terminó, pues todos miraban como Morgan colgaba de una de las columnas del patio. Smoker miró a su capitana preferida y la encontró sonriendo, mientras una hilito de sangre caía de su nariz y bajaba por sus labios. Tenia el traje manchado de sangre y su nariz empezaba a hincharse, pero aun y así la encontró guapa.

T-Bone apareció entre los soldados y miró a Morgan colgado, forcejeando y gruñendo. Sonrió.

- Los refuerzos están en camino- anunció a los dos capitanes-. Están indignados por lo que ha sucedido aquí.

- Hina- llamó Smoker-. Deberías hacer algo con esa nariz.

- No pasa nada por un poco de sangre- dijo ella arqueando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos.

- Deberías dejarme que te la colocara en su sitio, más que nada- dijo él sonriendo.

Hina asintió con algunas dudas y levantó la cabeza. Bargossi, Tashigi y T-Bone, al igual que muchos de los soldados que había en el patio, observaron como Smoker agarraba con una mano la nuca de la mujer y acercaba su cara a la de ella. Con la otra mano agarró la nariz de Hina, que esperaba quieta, y esperó unos segundos antes de colocar la nariz en su lugar con un movimiento brusco. Hina no mostró nada físicamente pero un dolor intenso y agudo la invadió y cerró los ojos. Tomó aire por la boca y se agarró inconscientemente a un brazo de Smoker. El dolor poco a poco fue remitiendo y abrió los ojos lentamente.

- Ponte hielo en cuanto puedas- la aconsejó él.

- Smoker, no es la primera vez que me rompo la maldita nariz- se quejó ella frunciendo el ceño.

El albino sonrió y decidió no replicar, porque sabía como terminaban sus peleas verbales. Prefirió girarse a evaluar los daños de la pelea. Nezumi seguía quejándose en su jaula particular y Morgan ya había empezado a entender que no iba a salir de ahí a base de quejidos.

* * *

- Menuda nariz se te va a poner- se burló Smoker cuando Hina y él miraban el océano ya en el barco que los devolvería al mundo real.

- Menuda mierda más innecesaria hemos tenido que comernos aquí- dijo ella, ignorando la burla de su compañero. Se apoyó en la baranda de cubierta.

- Pero hemos ganado, Hina- contestó él, intentando mirar las cosas por el lado bueno-. Y hemos aprendido muchas cosas.

- Siempre iré un paso por detrás de ti- explicó ella-. Eso es lo que yo he aprendido.

- Y yo he aprendido muchas cosas, que no tienen que ver con la Marina o sobre la lucha.

Hina sonrió y cerró los ojos para dejar que su piel captara sin barreras la brisa deliciosa y fresca que corría. Por fin la tortura que había tenido que vivir en esa isla había llegado a su fin, y T-Bone se acercó a ellos.

- Yo siempre creí que estaba siguiendo órdenes de más arriba- les explicó-. Lo siento muchísimo.

- Eres demasiado bueno, T-Bone- le dijo Hina sonriendo y sin abrir los ojos aún-. Pero te prefiero antes que a muchos de los que mandan en esta institución, la verdad.

- Sí, al menos tus intenciones eran nobles- la apoyó Smoker-. Intentemos volver a la normalidad lo antes posible.

- Y tú deberías aceptar tu maldito ascenso, Smoker- opinó la mujer.

- No entiendo por qué- contestó él evitando mirar a Hina.

- Por que… ¿No lo entiendes?- Smoker entonces la miró a la cara- Tu anhelas atrapar a ese sombrero de paja, ¿no?

- Claro, yo y todos.

- Pues cuanto más rango tengas, cabeza hueca, más poder tendrás- explicó ella, sonriendo-. Y cuanto más poder, más libertad también.

- ¿Libertad?- Preguntó Smoker.

- Claro, idiota. Libertad para moverte, para salir de cacería- Hina vio como T-Bone escuchaba toda la conversación-. Es tu jodida oportunidad de lograr tus metas. Además, después de lo que hiciste aquí, Smoker, no van a dejarte en paz hasta que aceptes tu maldito ascenso. Tú y esa mujer que llevas contigo.

- Esto tan grande que ha pasado aquí también es cosa tuya- contestó el albino-. Hemos sido ambos, nadie más que nadie.

- Ya, claro- Hina se cruzó de brazos-. No tiene importancia. Yo soy una mujer que está genial capitaneando una maldita fragata, hace bien su trabajo y no da problemas. Estoy bien donde estoy, yo lo sé y ellos lo saben. Nadie va a proponerme para un ascenso ni para ningún tipo de compensación por esto. Es más, ojala no me hubiera visto envuelta en este pedazo de mierda.

Smoker sólo sonrió. Miró a la mujer y vio que su nariz estaba hinchada y tenía mal aspecto, pero estaba seguro de que la mujer había pasado por cosas mucho peores. Él no se arrepentía de haberse visto envuelto en ese pedazo de mierda, que si bien el nombre le iba que ni pintado, le había abierto los ojos con la capitana. Se había dado cuenta de lo que necesitaba para ser feliz, para vivir en paz y lo que necesitaba una mujer. Y Hina era toda una mujer.

FIN.

* * *

**Perdón por haber tardado tantísisismo en colgar este último cap...**

**La verdad es que no tengo excusa, pero he estado un mes y pico sin internet y además tenía una serie laguna mental que me impedía escribir algo que no fuera lemmon xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**deben llamarse hormonas, no os preocupeis, estoy bien!! xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Gracias a todos los que habéis dejado reviews en esta historia, y gracias tb a todos los k habéis leído sin dejar review (dejar reviews no duele, en serio)**

**Contesto los reviews del cap 10 :**

**hiei-pablo: Gracias por todo xDDD gracias por tu apoyo. En realidad decidí no acentuar demasiado la relación entre Tashigi y Smoker, pk no creo k esté enamorada de su capitán, más bien creo k es admiración. Y necesitaba centrarme más en la hsitoria, menos en el amor, o eso me dijeron xDDD en fin, k gracias por todo espero este ultimo review tuyo :P**

**zotacat: toma, fic seguido, y finalizado ya! Siento haber tardado tanto, soy una mala escritora TT perdon, y millones de gracias por leerme tantas veces, no me lo merezco ;)**

**Halane: bruja, k decirte a ti?? siempre apoyándome :P No deberías dejar de escribir de OP, eres una diosa haciendolo Gracias por todo espero tu ultimo review en esta historia besotes!**

**Maru: un fic de Barbosa?? me lo pensaré xD aunk lo escriba solo para nuestros desvarios xDDDDDDDDDDDD te kiero demasiado, fea, gracias por aconsejarme con este fic y por haberme ayudado tantisimo a escribirlo. Debes sentirlo un poco tuyo tb, al menos yo lo siento algo tuyo besus!**

**La verdad es que he disfrutado mucho escribiendo este fic... Aunk algunos se kejaran del sexo, sexo y sexo xD sé k a muchos otros os gusta, y esos dos tienen pinta de fogosos xDD asi k lo siento tb me ha gustado todo lo k tube k documentarme para no cagarla, pk suelo decir muchas tonterías en los fics si no me documento, así k disculpad si he dicho alguna barbaridad, y por las faltas de otografia y de sintaxis xDD a veces escribo rapido y no me doy cuenta ;)**

**y gracias, trillones y billones de gracias a los k me habéis leído y...**

**¡¡DEJAR REVIEWS ADELGAZA!!**


End file.
